Butterfly
by Ellie77
Summary: Ella le enseñará "la formula exacta de la irrealidad". No todo debe de tener lógica, hay ocasiones en las que hay que aprender a dejarse llevar. Tal vez a él no le interese si quiera aprender esa lección, mas ella no se dará por vencida. /AU/
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hola!**

**Hace tanto tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. Eso de entrar a la escuela trae muchas complicaciones.**

**Esta pareja me gusta y es de mis favoritas del fandom; lo malo es que no es para nada popular, lo cual me desanima bastante. Pero como me encanta esta pareja me he decidido a volver a escribir sobre ella, y esta vez será un long fic. No solo porque a mí me guste el Near/Linda, sino también porque hay algunas personas (no digo muchas) a la cual le agrada y tal vez estaban pasando por lo mismo que yo: no encontrar muchos fics sobre ellos dos juntos.**

**Cabe recalcar que es AU, tal y como se menciona en el summary, pero he mantenido algunas cosas de la historia original.**

**Así que los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste…**

**Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Esto es muy aparte de la historia original.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: _**Once upon a time…**_

—95… 96… 97…

A Linda le gustaba ese juego, pero no le agradaba ser la que tenía que buscar; mas sin embargo había sido la primera en ser encontrada la vez anterior y por lo tanto debía realizar tal tarea. Se encontraba con los párpados cerrados y la frente apoyada en un tronco del patio trasero, sus compañeros de juego le obligaron a estar en esa posición para evitar que espiara. Era incómodo, la corteza del árbol le raspaba, pero no se retiró. Siempre respetaba las reglas, aunque a veces fueran absurdas y sin sentido.

—98… 99… 100… Listos o no, ¡allá voy! —gritó; aunque daba por hecho que nadie estaría tan cerca como para oírla.

Ahora comenzaba la molesta faena de encontrar a sus compañeros. Tenía una idea de dónde encontrar a cada uno de los cinco participantes, aun así, seguir la corriente era desalentador. ¿Por qué aceptó jugar a ese absurdo juego? Ahora se arrepentía de haber declinado la oferta de una amiga de participar en "la hora del té". Miró a su alrededor, aunque solo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Ninguno sería tan estúpido como para esconderse tan cerca. En ese lugar nadie era estúpido y ella lo sabía.

Al no haber encontrado a nadie en el patio, se dirigió al edificio; en esas circunstancias odiaba que el orfanato fuera tan grande, le complicaba más su labor, aunque poseía la ventaja de ya conocer lo suficiente la institución. No llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en el lugar, pero siempre había sido demasiado curiosa, y al poner un pie en Wammy's House, lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar cada rincón. A esa hora de la tarde nadie se encontraba dentro del orfanato, ya que la mayoría prefería salir al exterior —por lo menos los más chicos—. Creía que eso sería de utilidad.

Caminaba por el corredor, no había nadie; cambió su rumbo hacia el comedor, obteniendo igual resultado. Decidió ir entonces a la sala de estar, aunque era improbable encontrar a alguien allí, ya que fuera del sofá y sillones no había algo con lo cual pudieran ocultarse; aquella habitación era muy expansiona, su fin era que los huérfanos jugaran allí en días de lluvia o cuando en invierno, el frío y la nieve les impedían salir. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien en ese lugar, pero nada perdía con echar un vistazo.

Conforme se acercaba, no fue capaz de escuchar ningún ruido, nada que le indicara la presencia de alguno de sus amigos o de alguna otra persona en particular. Al encontrarse ya en la entrada, se fijó en el interior y sí había alguien.

No recordaba haberlo visto antes, lo cual le pareció extraño, creía que ya conocía a cada uno de los niños del lugar y ese extraño chico no era el tipo de persona fácil de olvidar. Tenía el cabello alborotado, además de color blanco, una tonalidad bastante peculiar. A esa distancia no podía adivinar su estatura ni su edad, pero imaginaba que debería ser más o menos de la suya. No veía su rostro ya que mantenía la cabeza gacha, parecía estar montando un castillo de naipes, el más grande que hubiera visto. A Linda le parecía que sería imperdonable destruir tal monumento, incluso sintió el deseo de ir a cerrar la ventana; temía que alguna ráfaga de viento soplara y derrumbara la escultura. Desistió de hacer aquello, no quería interrumpirlo. Inclusive ni siquiera se movía, creía que con tan solo respirar él la descubriría y dejaría atrás su construcción. Pero él parecía ajeno a su penetrante mirada; no sabía si no se percataba o si la estaba ignorando, prefería pensar que era la primera opción. No quería dejar de observar, había olvidado el motivo por el que había llegado hasta allí. En ese momento, él se detuvo, y giró su rostro a la dirección donde ella se encontraba. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, se ocultó detrás del umbral de la puerta; su corazón se aceleró como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuese algo malo. Quiso cerciorarse si él la seguía la mirando; asomó un poco el rostro, él no había apartado la mirada; ahora podía apreciar más su rostro, era completamente pálido, tanto como su camiseta. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros, tan oscuros como la noche, parecía que tenían el poder de absorberte, ya que ella no podía dejar de contemplarlos, además hacían un gran contraste con su piel y su cabello. Quería averiguar sobre él, al menos saber su nombre. Dejó de ocultarse, decidida a acercarse a aquel chico.

En ese instante alguien la llamó.

—¡Linda! Conque aquí estabas —jamás había detestado tanto a esa niña como en aquel momento—. ¿Por qué no seguiste jugando?

No quería responderle, deseaba que se fuera y que no volviera a interrumpirla. Iba a decírselo, cuando su molesta amiga caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la muñeca, arrastrándola para que la siguiera. Lo último que pudo ver fue como el chico devolvía su vista a la construcción.

—¿Por qué no nos buscaste? Sabes, el juego consiste en que tú nos busques, no en que te quedes ahí parada —alegaba la chica que la había interrumpido, mientras continuaba jaloneándola hacia una dirección aún desconocida.

—Lo sé, solo que me distraje —intentó defenderse Linda, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre. La otra no parecía escuchar.

—¿Distraerte? No pongas pretextos —le regañó —. Mejor hubieras dicho que ya no querías jugar.

Durante todo el camino siguió alardeando hasta que llegaron al patio, donde se encontraban los demás chicos que participaron en el juego. Todos le reclamaron y le recriminaron su desapego al juego, como si se tratara de la cosa más importante del mundo. Pero a Linda eso la tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que quería saber era algo sobre ese chico que había visto en el salón. Por qué no lo conocía y el porqué de esa aura enigmática que lo rodeaba.

* * *

No tenía mucha hambre, pero necesitaba ir al comedor. El chico debía ser residente del orfanato y, por lo tanto, tendría que bajar a cenar; era la oportunidad perfecta de volver a verle. Corrió hacia el comedor, al entrar examinó todo el lugar, pero no le encontró, ni una mínima señal de que él se encontrara allí.

—Linda… —le llamó alguien desde una de las mesas del centro. Se trataba de la misma chica que esa tarde la había regañado hasta el cansancio—. Siéntate aquí —le ofreció un lugar al lado de ella.

Resignada al no haberlo podido encontrar, tomó una bandeja de comida y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado con anterioridad. No le dio ni un solo sorbo a la sopa de verduras que sirvieron. No tenía planeado comer, solo había bajado por un propósito, el cual no pudo ser logrado. ¿Era acaso que el chico que había visto no vivía allí? Podía ser una posibilidad, pero si así fuera, ¿por qué se encontraba en el orfanato?

Dejó de jugar con la comida y se levantó de su silla dispuesta a irse, en ese momento, lo vio; aunque al parecer él ya iba de salida. Linda no sabía en qué momento había entrado, y por qué no lo había visto, ni siquiera sintió su presencia. Comenzó a correr en la misma dirección por donde había salido el joven, pero al estar fuera del lugar ya no había nadie. Miró hacia ambos lados, sin ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera pasado, no había absolutamente nadie. ¿Acaso solo habría sido su imaginación? Era eso o el muchacho era lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejar rastro.

—Linda —alguien la tomó por el hombro; se giró bruscamente para saber de quién se trataba. Se relajó al ver que era la misma chica de hacía unos momentos.

—No me asustes por favor —dijo, a lo que solo recibió un gesto de desconcierto.

—Sabes, desde la tarde has estado muy rara, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—No realmente, aunque… —pensó que sería buena idea decirle a esa chica, tal vez, esta le daría razón sobre aquel misterioso joven—. ¿Sabes quién es el chico que acaba de salir?

—¿Cuál chico? Yo no he visto salir a nadie.

—Es más o menos como de nuestra edad, de cabello y piel blanca, sus ojos son grandes y negros. Es imposible que olvides a alguien así.

La otra parecía confundida.

—Pues yo no conozco a nadie con esas características tan inusuales como dices. ¿No lo estarás imaginando?

—Pero si lo vi en la tarde y lo acabo de ver hace unos instantes —alegó. Sentía que le estaban llamando loca indirectamente.

—Como sea, regresemos al comedor.

* * *

¿Acaso solo había sido su imaginación? ¿Pero, por qué su mente le jugaba tan malas pasadas en ese caso? Dudaba que todo fuera producto de su subconsciente; pero, si ese chico no era parte de su imaginación ni tampoco residente del lugar… ¿qué era?

—Un fantasma… —susurró, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza, haciendo bailotear sus coletas. El solo pensarlo le resultaba absurdo—. Los fantasmas no… existen.

Solo eran cuentos para asustar a la gente ignorante o al menos era lo que Linda creía hasta hacía unos momentos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó una persona detrás. Ella giró su rostro hacia Alice, su compañera de habitación, la cual juzgando por su semblante debía intentar conciliar el sueño.

—Nada… vuelve a dormir, en un momento apago la luz.

—Primero deberías ponerte el pijama, ¿no crees? —Linda enarcó una ceja y vio su ropa. Aún no se había cambiado. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que olvidó ese detalle.

Se dirigió al armario y tomo su ropa para dormir, se vistió y apagó la luz. Necesitaba descansar un poco y despejar su mente. Dormir era la mejor opción.

* * *

Era domingo. Lo que agradecía del orfanato era que les dieran un día libre para poder ocuparse en otras cosas: perder el tiempo jugando con amigos o simplemente no hacer nada. Linda prefería ocupar su tiempo dibujando. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre le había gustado el arte, además tomaba algunas clases especiales para no desperdiciar ese talento. El dibujo era su fuerte, donde podía presumir que era la mejor. Jamás fue arrogante, pero saber que nadie la superaba en ello la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

Se encaminó a su lugar favorito de todo Wammy's House: la sala de estar, donde días atrás había visto al _fantasma blanco_ —así lo nombró a falta de saber su nombre real—. El lugar era bastante tranquilo por la tarde, siempre y cuando no estuviera lloviendo o no hiciera frío, si no, todos se encontrarían ahí, y podía concentrarse sin ser interrumpida. Muy aparte de eso, guardaba la ligera esperanza de volver a verlo.

Se sentó en un sillón del lugar y apoyó el bloc de dibujo sobre sus piernas. No sabía exactamente qué dibujar, ni tampoco tenía inspiración para crear una obra abstracta o algo por el estilo. Miró por todo el lugar, pero tampoco encontró nada que le llamara en particular la atención. Fue cuando tuvo esa gran idea, dibujar al _fantasma_. Lo recordaba muy bien, cada una de sus facciones y detalles de su cara. También, con ese dibujo de referencia, más adelante podría averiguar sobre él.

Empezó con el boceto. Deslizó el carboncillo por la hoja blanca, comenzó a dibujar el contorno de su rostro. Tenía claro que debía darle mayor énfasis a la mirada, lo cual era lo más sobresaliente del chico. Debía lograr el efecto de una mirada penetrante, tal y como la de él. La nariz era pequeña y recta, sus labios delgados y poseía el mentón fino. En cuanto a la melena, debía darle esa sensación de que estaba completamente desordenada, pero a la vez que podía ser suave como una nube. Se preguntaba si realmente al tacto, su cabello sería tan sedoso, tal y como se imaginaba a la vista.

Solo un par de toques más, enfatizar algunos rasgos y listo. Estaba segura de que el dibujo había quedado exactamente como lo recordaba. Ahora podría ir a preguntar sobre él, ya con el retrato para apoyarse y encontrar al _fantasma_. Al mirar hacia la ventana, se percató de que afuera ya había obscurecido. ¡Tanto había tardado en hacer el retrato! Tomó el bloc y se levantó del sofá.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, pudo ver que ya todo a su alrededor se encontraba oscuro, aunque le aliviaba que aún se escucharan algunos murmullos de otros niños. Eso quería decir que no era tan tarde como creía.

A pesar de no haber hecho nada agobiante, se sentía cansada, por lo cual decidió que iría directo a su habitación. Caminaba por el vestíbulo el cual a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba completamente solo, mas comenzó a sentir otra presencia, como si alguien la estuviera observando. Giró su rostro hacia varios lados, pero no había nadie. Al regresar su vista al frente se quedó completamente paralizada. En frente se encontraba el _fantasma_, el cual posó su vista sobre ella; esto la inquietó de sobremanera pero esta vez, en lugar de sentir la curiosidad habitual, le provocó otra sensación, una un poco más escalofriante. Tal vez esa absurda historia que consideró tonta, estaba dando un resultado inesperado, pues en ese instante, comenzaba a creerla.

Él no apartaba la mirada y ella estaba completamente paralizada. Inclusive soltó el bloc que sostenía con su mano izquierda. Al no saber cómo reaccionar o más bien no saber qué hacer, corrió hacia las escaleras; importándole poco si perdía sus dibujos o si algún profesor, o el mismísimo Roger la escuchaban y la regañaban al hacer tremendo escándalo. La idea de que se tratara de un fantasma, surcó en su mente de nuevo, ahora cobraba sentido ya que en esta ocasión el chico blanco llegó a provocarle pánico.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, decidida a ir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro (aunque no sabía si serviría de mucho, ya que si él era un ente, eso no sería obstáculo). Lamentablemente, no apoyó bien su pie en el último escalón, lo que provocó que resbalara y al no poder detenerse con nada cayó de espaldas. Mientras caía, parecía que el tiempo trascurría más despacio, como si todo estuviera en camera lenta. Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abrió los parpados con pesadez, le dolía bastante la cabeza. Se sorprendió al notar que no se encontraba en su recámara. No recordaba nada y hacer un esfuerzo por hacerlo le provocaba una punzada dolorosa. Pero al juzgar por el olor a alcohol etílico y las cobijas tan blancas de la cama en la que yacía, dio por hecho que se encontraba en la enfermería del orfanato. En ese momento recordó todo, al _chico blanco_, cómo se había echado a correr desfavorecida, y la caída sufrida en las escaleras. Ahora no entendía por qué había reaccionado así, si se suponía que quería averiguar sobre él, ¿por qué actuó de esa manera? Se reprochó internamente.

Ya había amanecido y según el pequeño calendario que estaba sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama, se suponía era lunes. No llegaría puntual a las clases, de eso no había duda. Retiró las cobijas decidida a levantarse, en ese momento alguien entró al cuarto.

—Vaya, no cabe duda que los niños son como de hule —era Roger, quien a juzgar por el comentario, bromeó aludiendo al accidente ocurrido.

Linda solo se le quedó mirando. Todos sabían que a aquel anciano no le agradaban los niños, pero aun así se preocupada de sobremanera por ellos.

—Creí que tendría consecuencias, pero la enfermera dijo que no había sido nada grave y al verte con tan buen semblante veo que no estaba equivocada, pero quería cerciorarme.

Agradeció la preocupación del director. Al rememorar lo sucedido se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. Se preocupó al instante y no puedo evitar preguntar:

—¿Y mi cuaderno de dibujo? —A linda no le interesaba si su percance tendría secuelas o no, le importaba más saber dónde había quedado su bloc.

—Aquí está —Roger le extendió el cuaderno y Linda prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasó después del accidente y dónde está aquel _chico blanco? _—bombardeó con muchas preguntas al anciano. Este no supo por dónde empezar, pero le llamó más la atención la mención del _chico blanco_.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con chico blanco?

—Creo que he estado alucinando con él. Nadie dice conocerlo, pero yo le juro que lo veo. Sé que los fantasmas no existen, pero él realmente lo parece.

—¿Cómo es?

—Es de mi edad, con cabello y ropas blancas —Linda comenzó a describirlo, si alguien era capaz de aclararle sus dudas, ese era Roger—. Mire, de hecho tengo un dibujo de él.

Buscó entre las hojas el dibujo que había hecho la tarde anterior. Al dar con el boceto se lo mostró al anciano. Este solo enarcó una ceja.

—Te refieres a Near.

—¿Near? ¿Quién es Near? —inquirió desconcertada.

—Near es un niño de nuevo ingreso. Creo que inclusive toman clases juntos.

Ahora resultaba que ya le había visto. Si antes estaba confundida, ahora no entendía nada, en su mente en lugar de aclararse su duda, se formularon aún más preguntas.

—Entonces si es así, ¿por qué nadie lo conoce? ¿Por qué siempre lo veo solo? Y, ¿por qué tiene una mirada algo extraña? —A todo eso, Roger solo le dirigió una sonrisa como si el asunto le causara gracia.

—Near es poco sociable y muy solitario; no se relaciona mucho con los otros niños, por eso casi nunca sale y pocos pueden ubicarlo. Además como ya te he mencionado, tiene muy poco tiempo aquí en Wammy's. Y respecto a su mirada, supongo que debe ser de nacimiento.

—Entonces… no está muerto, ¿verdad? —ya no tenía sentido la pregunta, pero Linda quería despejar esa interrogante de su mente.

—¡Claro que no! —poco le faltó a Roger para estallar a carcajadas. Aunque fueran unos genios, a veces los niños inventaban historias increíbles, inclusive la idea de Linda resultaba algo infantil aún a sus diez años de edad—. Sabes… —inquirió Roger, llamando nuevamente su atención—. De hecho fue él quien me avisó de tu caída.

Linda se sintió aliviada, por lo menos no era una entidad o algo por el estilo. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser enigmático.

Después de esa charla, Roger se retiró, le dio permiso de faltar ese día a clases, ya podría retomarlas al día siguiente. Pero ahora se fijaría un poco más en aquel chico blanco, el cual ya tenía nombre: Near.

* * *

Ni un minuto antes, ni uno después. Siempre a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Siempre puntual. Desde que había aclarado sus dudas respecto a él le era imposible dejar de observarlo, le seguía dando curiosidad, aún cinco años después desde la primera vez que lo había visto. No lo espiaba, solo lo observaba detenidamente, a una distancia considerable. No lo acosaba, solo estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos.

Gracias a ello se dio cuenta que a él le agradaba estar en la sala de estar —el mismo lugar donde lo vio la primera vez— quizás por el mismo motivo que a ella, ahí había tranquilidad.

Él se encontraba en medio del lugar, jugando con lo que parecían ser dos pequeños robots. Ella casi no se movía, inclusive contenía la respiración, sentía que con cualquier mínimo movimiento él la descubriría y todo su espionaje se echaría por la borda. Pero él parecía no percatarse de su presencia, o tal vez sí la tenía en cuenta pero aquel detalle lo tenía sin cuidado.

Casi sin notarlo, los huérfanos comenzaron a entrar, ya casi era hora de cenar y todos buscarían un buen lugar. Tuvo que finalizar su acción, no quería que se percataran de lo que hacía y tenía hambre. De cualquier modo, ya habría otro día para poder mirarle.

A su _fantasma_, a su _chico blanco;_ a Near.

* * *

**Bien aquí concluye el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, de cualquier forma para comentarios, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas y negativas) dejen reviews. Les agradeceré que me hagan saber su opinión.**

**También**** quería agradecer a Hikari Blossom, quien aceptó seguir siendo mi Beta en este nuevo fic.**

**Para algunas aclaraciones, como ya había mencionado en un principio es AU, por lo que en esta "realidad" no hay ni L ni Kira ni nada por ese estilo. Wammy's es un orfanato para niños inteligentes, tal y como se menciona en la historia original.**

**De Linda no se sabe nada, aunque se cree que la niña que aparece en la ova 2: L's Successors, (la que le pregunta a L si hay algo a lo que le teme) es Linda. Así que en esta historia es castaña y sus ojos son de igual color. Respecto al peinado, deje de pensar que las coletas eran un peinado soso-ñoño-infantil en cuanto vi a Izumi de Another, así que ese aspecto lo conserve. Su carácter se irá descubriendo más adelante; cabe aclarar que es la personalidad que yo le he dado, ya que no hay datos oficiales que expliquen ese aspecto. **

**Y respecto al título, ni yo misma se porque es así; fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente en cuanto acabe escribir la primera parte y debí guardar el documento, solo sentí que debía ser el titulo. Aunque luego lo relacione con algo: normalmente las mariposas reflejan delicadeza y dulzura o siempre aparecen en un ambiente feliz como para dar un toque más bello a un paisaje o algo por el estilo. Así sucede con ese gran amor que tenemos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, tal vez no se concreto o no acabó bien, pero siempre recordamos a ese alguien especial y luchamos por qué esa relación no acabe ya que es la delicadeza y dulzura de nuestra vida. Y aceptémoslo, el insecto no es bonito, pero el solo ver sus alas te da esa sensación. Es mi punto de vista ustedes lo pueden interpretar distinto o ese detalle les tendrá sin cuidado.**

**Gracias por leer, me da gusto que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer algo mío.**

**Ellie…**


	2. Discovery

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza. He tenido algunos percances escolares; pero como había dicho, será un long fic y esta historia no planeo dejarla a medias. **

**Así que sin más preámbulos aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Esto es muy aparte de la historia original.**

* * *

Capitulo 2:_** Discovery**_

Después de interpretar la canción "Claro de luna" a piano, la maestra le felicitó, seguido de un "hasta mañana". Wammy's House era un orfanato, pero Linda no podía dejar de compararlo con una escuela, mas la diferencia radicaba en que en Wammy's no había hora de salida, se tenía que dormir ahí. Pero fuera de ese detalle, les impartían varias clases como en una escuela normal. Aunque, ahí estaba otra gran diferencia, las materias que se impartían en el orfanato eran de un nivel superior. Además de las asignaturas obligatorias, también se podía elegir una extra, que estuviera acorde a las habilidades de cada uno de los huérfanos. Linda había elegido el taller de artes. Lo relacionado con la música y la pintura le fascinaba y a sus quince años podría considerarse una conocedora sobre las artes en general. Eso le daba algo de ventaja. A lo mucho había diez o doce personas inscritas en ese taller, con las cuales no se relacionaba demasiado, a excepción de un chico pelirrojo llamado Matt. No podía considerarlo un amigo —al menos no uno cercano—, pero era una persona con la cual pasaba ratos agradables, ya que él no la veía como competencia, como lo hacían los demás en ese lugar. Matt no estaba en esa clase por gusto, sino que había sido transferido a esta. Él tomaba la clase de informática, pero al estar demasiado avanzado en la misma, dejaba en ridículo a los demás, incluso al profesor. Al saber todo sobre lo referente a computación, Roger creyó que sería conveniente cambiarlo a otro taller, el cual sí le resultara un reto. Artes fue la mejor opción que encontró el director.

Matt era distraído y no era conocido por ponerle demasiado empeño a las cosas. Lo único que realmente parecía absorberlo eran los juegos de video. Había ocasiones en las que Linda se preguntaba cómo alguien como él podía mantener tan buen promedio y llegar a ser de los mejores en el orfanato. Pero hasta ese momento no había dado con una respuesta acertada.

—Tocas bien, Linda —le alagó Matt—. Yo siento que aquí solo pierdo el tiempo, no es lo mío.

—Tienes razón. Tú sabes de música, lo que yo de videojuegos; es decir, nada.

—Bueno, solo espero poder convencer pronto a Roger de cambiar de taller. No me gusta nada este.

Caminaron hasta el pasillo. Ahí era donde siempre se despedían. Linda se iba con alguna compañera que encontraba en el trayecto y Matt se dirigía directo a su habitación. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión la situación fue diferente.

—Linda, acompáñame al patio, quedé de esperar a Mello. —En lugar de ser una petición, eso sonó más a una orden y la joven no pudo negarse.

Mello era amigo de Matt; tenía bastante fama en el orfanato, tanto buena como mala. Lo bueno del chico era su inteligencia, llegando a ser de los mejores promedios del lugar. Lo malo y tal vez lo más conocido sobre él, era su carácter impulsivo e inestable. Matt era el único que parecía soportarle y también el único que podía convivir las veinticuatro horas del día con él —ya que compartían habitación—. Además, Matt era más abierto con Mello que con ninguna otra persona; siempre había sido un chico retraído que no se relacionaba demasiado. Por lo tanto, su única persona de confianza era el rubio.

Salieron hacia el patio trasero, donde se estaba realizando un improvisado partido de futbol. Entre los otros chicos que estaban ahí, Mello destacaba, no solo por su inconfundible melena rubia, sino que también porque casi parecía un jugador profesional.

—No sabía que Mello jugara tan bien —mencionó Linda casi inconscientemente, mientras mantenía la mirada en el partido.

—Se esfuerza mucho en deportes. Dice que es en la única cosa en que puede presumir que supera a Near. Y de hecho tiene razón, en esto es el mejor.

Y esa era otra razón por la cual Mello era tan conocido en Wammy's House: su odio _irracional_ hacia Near.

—Oye, ¿tú sabes por qué a Mello no le agrada Near? —Linda jamás le preguntaba algo relacionado con su amigo, por lo cual a Matt le sorprendió la pregunta.

—Yo tampoco lo tengo muy en claro. Creo que simplemente no le agrada y ya. Hay personas que aunque las trates, no te llegan a caer bien y Near no es el tipo de persona con la que a alguien le gustaría convivir. Es un tanto especial, ya sabes, es muy inexpresivo y serio; como si nada le importara.

—En ese caso tú eres igual. Tampoco eres muy sociable que digamos; además Near es una buena persona, no sé por qué todos son tan hostiles con él —lo defendió. Si bien con el albino no mantenía una relación demasiado estrecha, detestaba que todo el mundo lo juzgara de esa manera.

—Ya Linda, no te exaltes. No es mi culpa que tú seas la única que pueda convivir normalmente con él —destacó—. De hecho, creo que eres la única a la que le agrada.

El pelirrojo tenía razón. Linda era la persona más cercana a Near, podría decirse que era su única _amiga_. Aunque Matt jamás comprendió el porqué de esa cercanía. Near no era el tipo de persona con la que se pudiera relacionar con facilidad, de hecho era bastante antisocial. Por eso no entendía que una chica como Linda, siendo tan alegre, animada y simpática, pudiera ser amiga de alguien como Near.

La práctica de futbol terminó. En cuanto se despidió de sus compañeros, Mello se acercó donde Matt y Linda. Se veía fatigado, pero aún así tenía una expresión de orgullo en el rostro. Al parecer el partido amistoso lo había ganado su equipo, gracias a dos anotaciones suyas.

A Linda, Matt le caía bastante bien, mas no podía decir lo mismo de Mello. Había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle; tal vez era su carácter, algún aspecto de su personalidad o quizás que este fuera el autoproclamado rival de Near. Pero la razón más fuerte, era el hecho de que Mello conocía algo muy íntimo sobre ella y parecía siempre amenazarla —indirectamente—con divulgarlo.

—¿Cómo estuvo la practica? —preguntó Matt a su amigo.

—Bastante bien, a decir verdad, excelente.

Linda creyó que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Al parecer, entre ellos iniciarían una charla y no sabría cómo proseguir en la misma.

—Disculpen pero tengo que irme, debo hacer algunas cosas. —No era cierto, pero no encontró mejor excusa.

—Ah, disculpa; no te había visto, Linda. —Mello volteó a verla. No sabía si ducho había sido verdad o no, ella tampoco le caía muy bien. Intentó ignorar aquel desplante.

—Como sea. Los veo mañana en clases —se despidió Linda, dándose la media vuelta y dispuesta a retirarse.

—De seguro vas a ir a ver a tu amiguito, ¿verdad? —mencionó el rubio, con notable picardía. Linda detuvo su camino y volteó a mirarle, los ojos azules de Mello reflejaban un cierto deje de burla.

—Cállate.

Cada vez que Mello le hacía esa clase de insinuaciones, esa sensación de estar siendo amenazada aparecía. Siempre lo había ocultado y hasta ahora había engañado a todos, pero Mello había sido el único lo suficientemente observador como para notar que sus sentimientos hacia Near iban más allá de una simple amistad.

Había llegado con buen estado de ánimo, pero se marchó del peor humor posible. Aquellos minutos que pasó al lado de Mello le arruinaron lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Una vez que se marchó, Matt tuvo que decir algo al respecto.

—Nunca he entendido por qué molestas así a Linda —expresó.

—Porque es divertido, Matt. Y por lo que te dije hace poco, me encanta ver sus reacciones.

—No me convence del todo lo que me contaste. Me parece bastante difícil de creer.

* * *

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, supo que sería importante en su vida.

Luego de aquel vergonzoso incidente sobre el _fantasma_ que rondaba Wammy's House, Linda se había dedicado a observarlo a una distancia prudente. Había conseguido que él le hablara y logró que mantuvieran una relación cordial. La cual Near solo sostenía con ella. Le gustaba, no había duda. No sabía qué le atraía exactamente, o el porqué de esa extraña fascinación hacia el chico; pero de lo que sí estaba consiente era que ese algo, era lo que la había hecho surgir su insistencia en mantener un contacto mínimo e incitado a averiguar sobre él e indagar sobre su vida.

No iba más allá de charlas ocasionales y, cuando eran más chicos, constantes invitaciones a jugar, las cuales siempre declinaba. Pero con esos pequeños momentos, ella era feliz. Aunque Near no estuviera al tanto de eso, Linda ya se sentía parte de su mundo.

* * *

Siempre había sido bueno, mas no lo suficiente. Le faltaba algo y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Daba su mayor esfuerzo, lo mejor de sí. Pero siempre hacía falta una pieza.

"Pero". Cómo odiaba esa palabra, parecía que su vida giraba alrededor de ella. "Fue un gran trabajo _pero_ puedes corregir el final". "Fue un buen ensayo _pero_ necesitas mejorar la última parte". Pero, pero y más pero.

Él tenía muchas virtudes, mas no les prestaba atención, se enfocaba en sus errores y menospreciarse por lo que carecía. Jamás veía lo bueno que había en él. Todo lo bien hecho quedaba de lado, priorizaba sus fallas y no hacía falta que alguien se lo dijera, siempre se los recordaba a sí mismo. Odiaba tener un noventa por ciento, el segundo lugar, el que por poco alcanzaba la gloria. Ese era Mello.

Pero, tal vez lo que más detestaba en su vida era a Near, el cual, sin ningún esfuerzo, era el número uno. Haciendo las cosas tan tranquila y pasivamente, todo le salía a la perfección. Porque Near no conocía el _pero_ en su vida. Él era el cien por ciento exacto y completo.

Aquel albino, más que humano parecía una especia de robot, que solo recibía y procesaba información. Parecía no importarle nada más que sus fríos cálculos y sus inseparables juguetes. Hubiera sido más razonable enfocarse en sus asuntos e intentar mejorar, pero Mello no lo hacía. Quería buscar una falla, algún desajuste, un indicio del cual pudiera aprovecharse y superarle. Por un tiempo fue el futbol, la actividad física no era el fuerte de Near, pero llegó el momento en que eso no fue suficiente, y si a Near no le interesaban los deportes, no había razón para alegrarse de ello. Era una victoria vacía y sin sentido.

Near era humano, de eso no había duda, pero ¿cómo demostrar el punto débil de una persona que jamás expresa nada? Los accidentes, golpes e insultos no lo hacían reaccionar, ni siquiera cambiar de expresión.

Y en el fondo, no deseaba dejar ese resentimiento de lado, si lo hacía, se esfumaría la poca adrenalina que tenía en su vida.

* * *

Los fines de semana, de alguna manera rompían con la rutina. El lunes te regresaba a la realidad, y aunque para la mayoría ese día era largo y tedioso, Linda era la excepción.

Era el día en el que podía regresar a clases y verlo de nuevo. Se trataba del único momento en el día en que podía observarlo sin ninguna restricción, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo sus actividades le habían impedido su antigua rutina de _espiarlo_. Entre las clases, los deberes y otras cosas sin importancia, no podía si quiera saludarle. Y para las últimas horas del día, Near ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

Él era lo que hacía la clase menos desgastante.

Su pequeño truco de observar a Near siempre la reconfortaba. No sabía decir si el chico estaba concentrado en lo que el profesor decía o si su mente se encontraba divagando, fuese lo que fuese, en sus trabajos siempre había una calificación aprobatoria con mención honorifica. Él era un genio, alguien cuyo coeficiente intelectual superaba al suyo, por eso desde que comenzó a cruzar por la etapa de la adolescencia, las charlas con Near fueron más escasas de lo que eran antes —ya que Near jamás hablaba mucho y ella iniciaba las conversaciones—. Temía decir algo tonto mientras hablase con él y que este pensara que no estaba a su altura. Eran suposiciones de Linda, pero no quería arriesgarse a parecer idiota delante de Near.

Aunque Linda siempre fue inteligente y aprender siempre se le facilitó, no era algo que realmente le gustara. Odiaba la lógica, los análisis y los cálculos; prefería lo difícil de interpretar para un genio; lo que tenía que ver con los sentimientos y no con la razón, lo que salía de uno mismo y no podías aprender en un libro. Buscaba algo que la hiciera sentir, no solo que debiera memorizar datos y aprendérselos al derecho y al revés. Toda su vida prefirió mil veces oír alguna pieza de Beethoven o contemplar una obra de Van Gogh a tener que aprender los senos, cosenos y tangentes del álgebra. Era mejor vivir soñando que apegarse a la realidad.

La clase terminó antes de lo acordado. Al parecer el profesor Gallagher tenía asuntos urgentes que atender. Todos comenzaron a salir del lugar; Linda se disponía a abandonar el salón cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella, se trataba de Mello, quien degustaba una barra de chocolate e iba extrañamente sin Matt.

—Hola, Linda.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —con Mello olvidaba aquel tono cordial al hablar y usaba un ligeramente irritante.

—En realidad no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me hablas? —dijo con cierta molestia—. Sabes Mello, sé que no te agrado, no sé muy bien la razón pero quiero que sepas algo… tú a mí tampoco. Y creo que tú sí conoces mi razón.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Pero ¿sabes? no me desagradas, solo no me gustan algunos aspectos tuyos, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Se sorprendió bastante por lo cordiales que fueron sus palabras. Si bien Mello era una persona algo impulsiva y se exaltaba con facilidad, no era una mala persona. Siempre lo supo, y tal vez en el fondo él tampoco le caía mal del todo, solo no toleraba que fuera brusco con Near, y de las constantes amenazas de divulgar su secreto. De no ser así, podría llevar tan buena relación con él tal y como lo hacía con Matt.

—Como sea. Entonces, ¿necesitas algo o solo viniste a molestarme como en otras ocasiones?

—Olvidé un cuaderno, por eso regresé —se dirigió al lugar que ocupaba durante clase y tomó una libreta. Linda no sabía si se trataba de un pretexto o si en realidad lo había olvidado, de cualquier forma, era un detalle sin importancia—. Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Eso fue algo extraño para ella.

* * *

Sin nada más que hacer por el resto de la tarde, decidió ir al salón principal, sabía que a esa hora no habría nadie y podría descansar tranquilamente.

Se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba junto a la ventana y comenzó a pensar, más bien a divagar, sobre cosas sin importancia. En el cómo había estado el día. Si llovería en la tarde o si solo permanecería nublado. También meditó sobre lo sucedido horas antes en el salón de clase. ¿Mello solo había ido por el cuaderno o realmente habría querido decir algo importante? Sacó esa idea de inmediato; si hubiera querido decirle algo, lo habría hecho sin rodeos, igual si solo quería molestarla. Lo más seguro era que en verdad había olvidado ese cuaderno.

Al sacar esa idea, de inmediato le llegó la imagen de Near. ¿Estaría en su habitación o en algún otro lugar?, ¿ya habría comido o tendría hambre?, ¿a qué estaría jugando?, ¿habría armado un gran palacio de naipes como el que le vio hacer una vez? En ocasiones consideraba todo eso absurdo. ¿Por qué no solamente iba y le decía lo que sentía? Por una simple razón: miedo al rechazo. Eso por lo que la mayoría se callan sus sentimientos. Por eso prefería tener esa duda interna, que atreverse a despejarla y enterarse de algo que tal vez no le gustaría.

A sus quince años, pensaba que era algo infantil su comportamiento. Ella podía tener a quien quisiese o por lo menos en aspectos amorosos no había problema. Era bonita. Y aunque aún no se desarrollaba del todo, sabía que los ligeros cambios que había tenido desde que entró a la adolescencia no pasaban desapercibidos para los demás —o tal vez se debía a que los hombres de Wammy's no salían demasiado y no tenían muchas opciones para escoger—. O tal vez era masoquista y le encantaba estar sufriendo por ese amor de su infancia y adolescencia, ese primer amor que no nunca logró sacar de sus ser.

—¡Aquí estas! —aquel grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Matt quien se veía bastante animado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La maestra de artes tuvo un problema familiar y tuvo que salir, ¿sabes lo que significa? —Linda lo sabía, y debía ser eso el factor causante del humor de Matt—. Que la clase de hoy y tal vez la de mañana se cancelan.

—Bien por ti, hoy no tienes martirio.

—Así es, ahora puedo hacer algo más importante para mí. —Sacó algo de su bolsillo, aquel juego portátil que parecía estar cocido a él. Matt se recargó en la pared de la puerta de entrada. Estaba a punto de ser absorbido por el mundo de los videojuegos.

No hablaba, no se movía; parecía una estatua, una con la mirada clavada en un objeto. Como si su mente se hubiese ido de allí, aunque físicamente se encontraba presente.

Prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con su tarea —aunque en realidad no hacía nada—, de cualquier modo era como si solo estuviera ella. Matt en ese estado era como un mueble; literalmente se fundió en su consola.

Mas no notó que no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

—Parece que ya no se moverá. Ahora tendré que buscar a alguien más. —La voz de Mello sonaba disgustada, no le gustaba que Matt entrara en ese trance.

Ahora el rubio venía a fastidiar. En su mente descartó la idea de una tarde tranquila y pacífica. En menos de diez minutos todo dio un cambio radical.

—¿Que no tienes clase de deporte? —le preguntó desinteresada.

—No, al parecer el profesor tuvo que salir por problemas familiares —Linda ahora lo recordaba, el profesor de deportes y la maestra de artes estaban casados, por lo tanto debían de tener el mismo asunto a tratar.

—Bien, me voy —se despidió de los chicos, aunque Mello fue el único que le prestó atención.

—Siempre parece que me huyes.

—No es eso, solo que no sabría de qué hablar contigo, más que conversación solo sería silencios incómodos —mintió. Sus habilidades sociales eran bastante buenas por lo que eso no sería un problema.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Pero esta vez te conviene sentarte y escucharme, te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?

—Verás, hace poco le conté a Matt, lo que ya sabes, y él no me cree.

—Creo que ya sé adónde quieres llegar. Tú quieres…

—Que aceptes tus sentimientos delante de él.

Mello señaló con la mirada a Matt esperando alguna reacción de este, pero él estaba en otro mundo. Prefirió no decir nada, miró de nuevo a la chica, aguardando su respuesta.

—¿Y qué gano yo si lo hago?

—Te dejaré de molestar con eso. Y te prometo que aparte de Matt, no lo sabrá nadie más.

Matt se encontraba ajeno a la situación, pero al terminar de hablar Mello, puso pausa al juego y levantó la vista, como esperando algo. Linda tragó saliva, ¿eso sería conveniente? A simple vista no lo era, pero Mello, aunque fuese como fuese, siempre mantenía sus promesas, por lo tanto la cumpliría. Y por parte de Matt, él tampoco era de los que andaban por la vida divulgando cosas ajenas. Analizando detenidamente la situación, no corría ningún riesgo.

—Está bien, lo haré —respondió, no demasiado convencida.

Matt se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana, donde al lado se encontraban Mello y Linda. La chica parecía bastante nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo, era bastante obvio. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, solo lo diría una vez y después de eso, Mello la dejaría en paz.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudear fue inevitable. Dirigió la vista hacia el chico rubio, quien solo sacó una barra de chocolate, como si quisiese disfrutar aún más el momento— yo…

Casi por inercia, Matt miró hacia el umbral de la puerta. Abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad cuando vio que ahí se encontraba alguien. Alguien que no debería estar ahí, ni escuchar nada de lo que Linda dijese. Quiso avisarle, pero en ese instante, la chica confesó:

—Estoy enamorada de Near.

Esa sola frase pareció hacer hueco en todo el salón principal. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Linda se sintió tranquila, como si un gran peso se le quitase de encima. Mello no dijo nada, y Matt parecía angustiado, ya era demasiado tarde como para advertir algo.

—Linda… —aunque ya no pudiera evitar nada, tenía que avisarle.

—¿Sí, Matt?

—En el umbral… —le susurró.

Linda no entendió, pero giró su vista hacia el lugar indicado. Se paralizó de inmediato. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle como si en cualquier momento ya no pudieran sostenerla.

Near estaba allí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews, y a aquellos que pusieron esta historia en alerta y favoritos. Es agradable saber que esta pareja tiene seguidores (creía que yo era la única).**

**Como normalmente se me olvida contestar reviews aquí lo hare:**

**DarthAtomleeder****: **Tu review me alagó muchísimo, y sabes, personalmente me esperaba un comentario tuyo. Sé que te gusta el NearxLinda. También creo que un One-shot me pediste que si podría hacer un long fic sobre ellos, en esa historia no sabía con exactitud como alargarla, pero me surgió esta idea que espero que te siga agradando.

**Acuarius-Ravenclaw Paot****: **Yo tampoco sabría que hacer si Near se me apareciera de esa forma, jeje. Gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te parezca tan buena mi redacción, me he esforzado bastante.

**to-lazy-to-write-my-name****: **Para ser sincera, al principio la historia no me gustaba del todo, ya conforme la escribía me comenzó a gustar un poco más, que bueno que creas que es un gran planteamiento.

**Elle0105****: **No sabes como me alegro un review tuyo. En lo personal te admiro y me encantan tus historias MelloxMelissa. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Persephone: **Aunque seas un review anónimo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlo. Ojala te siga gustando la idea.

**Andore-kun**** : **Gracias, aunque el primer capítulo fue solo una probadita de lo que es toda la historia. Gracias por leer.

**Cana Lawliet-san****: **Gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que te gustó la explicación sobre el titulo de la historia. Por cierto, también me gustan tus historias. Y aunque en lo personal soy más fan de NearxLinda, el NearxCala no me desagrado jeje.

**LizAckerman: **Tienes razón, hace mucho que no subía nada. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo también ya te extrañaba, por cierto me pase por tu fic, muy bueno, ojala sigas escribiendo sobre esa pareja (aun no he visto Fairy Tail, pero me gusta el NatsuxLucy).

**Casi lo olvidaba, Gracias Hikari Blossom, mi beta en esta historia. Ella es la que me ha ayudado a mejorar.**

**Por cierto por si no queda claro, quisiera también explicar el por qué de los títulos de cada capítulo.**

"**Once upon a time" se traduce como "había una vez". Normalmente así empiezan los cuentos de hadas o historias de ese tipo. Me gustó la idea de nombrar así al primer capítulo.**

"**Discovery" es descubrimiento, por la gran revelación que se hace al final del capítulo. Aunque ya lo sabíamos casi todos jeje, no deja de ser un descubrimiento.**

**Por cierto, tal vez para el próximo capítulo, tarde un poco más. No creo desocuparme pronto de los asuntos escolares. Espero puedan ser pacientes.**

**Gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado (para comentarios y sugerencias, dejen reviews)**

**Ellie77**


	3. Definided Objective

**Hola!**

**Bien, antes que nada, perdón por el retraso. En serio, la escuela absorbe, y acabo de pasar por periodo de exámenes, además se juntaron actividades extraescolares a la vez y algunos problemas personales. Fue bastante demandante. Lo bueno que eso ya se soluciono y saque buenas calificaciones, y pues, mi vida personal ya está mejor n_n**

**Pero bueno, ahora si vallamos a lo importante: el fic.**

**Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Esto es muy aparte de la historia original.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: _**Defined Objective**_

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio; apenas y se alcanzaban a oír los murmullos y el ruido que hacían los niños que jugaban en el patio. Ninguno de los presentes se movía, casi como si no quisieran romper con la tensa atmósfera. Parecía que la peor noticia del mundo se había anunciado, por lo que ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar.

El rostro de Mello denotaba sorpresa. Matt solo devolvió la vista al juego, segundos después de haber advertido a Linda de la presencia de Near, y este último, realmente no se sabía con exactitud qué sentía, su rostro no transmitía emoción alguna, solo parecía observar con cautela el entorno. Y Linda, ella era una combinación de sentimientos: sorpresa, vergüenza, algo de tristeza y a la vez un gran alivio, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero había una cosa inquietante: ¿por qué Near no decía nada? Linda volteó a verlo. Tal vez no había escuchado; pero si hubiera sido así, hubiera entrado al cuarto normalmente y habría comenzado a jugar con sus robots —pudo percatarse que en sus brazos sostenía dos pequeñas figuras—. Near había escuchado, solo estaba analizando la tal inesperada situación.

Al no saber cómo reaccionar o mejor dicho qué hacer, Linda salió corriendo de la habitación. No podía con la ansiedad que sentía y al no saber hacerle frente, decidió salir huyendo. En ocasiones odiaba ser tan sentimental.

Mientras sus pasos se alejaban, se iba arrepintiendo poco a poco. "¡Qué manera más tonta de actuar!" "Qué imagen le estás dando, ¡pensará que eres infantil!" se reprochaba en su interior. Deseaba regresar, pero sus pies no querían obedecerla y continuaban corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, se detuvo y entró rápidamente. Se recargó en la puerta y comenzó a deslizarse sobre esta, mientras las lágrimas que había contenido amenazaban con salir; finalmente no pudo más y dejó de resistirse. Estaba demasiado avergonzada, ¿con qué cara volvería a verle a los ojos? Todo era culpa suya, por ser tan confiada. No, la culpa era de Mello. Ese rubio adicto al chocolate era el único responsable. Él debía estar al tanto de que Near iría a la sala de estar, por eso la chantajeó hasta el punto de que ella terminara confesando sus sentimientos.

Pero… ¿Por qué Near no había dicho algo? ¿Realmente él no sentía nada por ella?

* * *

A la hora de merendar, solo bajó al comedor porque realmente tenía hambre, pero de haber sido por ella, no lo hubiera hecho. Aún no digería del todo la noticia y no sabía cómo debía comportarse si se llegase a topar con Near. Tomó la bandeja de comida y se dirigió al lugar más concurrido, las masas del centro; pensó que si estaba ahí entre tanta gente, eso podría actuar como repelente hacia Near, ya que él prefería las mesas más alejadas, las que se encontraban en el fondo.

Ni siquiera disfrutó la sopa de verduras que sirvieron, solo devoró lo que había en el plato y salió casi corriendo. Miró hacia atrás, simplemente por la curiosidad de saber si él se encontraba allí, para su fortuna no estaba en el lugar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, el cual no duró demasiado, ya que al enderezar la cabeza se topó frente a frente con Near. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, casi chocaban. Se sonrojó por completo, mas él no pareció inmutarse —siguió sin decir nada—. Linda solo desvió la mirada y volvió a huir de la situación. Acababa de dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder aclarar las cosas.

* * *

No podía dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama. La duda se convirtió en ansiedad, y esta le provocaba dolor de estómago. Se imaginaba que tal vez podría sentirse así todas las noches durante un largo tiempo; tendría que acostumbrarse a ese malestar. No, no debía resignarse y quedarse con esa interrogante, tenía que superar su cobardía e ir a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. No podría dormir tranquila por el resto de sus días si no lo hacía, eso provocaría no descansar bien, tener malas calificaciones y que le salieran ojeras enormes en el rostro, lo que provocaría que se volviera tonta y que se viera fea. Debía ir a hablar con Near en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué importaba si era pasada la media noche y que la pudieran descubrir? No podía estar un segundo más con esa angustia, así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación del chico.

Por las noches, el orfanato se encontraba completamente oscuro, y al haber luna nueva, ni siquiera entraba una leve luz. Pero eso no importaba, no creía en fantasmas —tuvo una buena lección respecto al tema— y aunque existieran, nada impediría su objetivo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a su puerta. Al intentar tocar, su puño se detuvo en el trayecto y comenzó a preguntarse si lo que estaba por hacer era una buena idea o no.

—Pasa...

Aquella voz la reconocería donde fuera. Dejó de lado todos sus temores y entró tímidamente. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la leve luz de la lámpara. El chico se encontraba en el centro de la misma, apoyando una tras otra algunas fichas de dómino. ¿Acaso Near no dormía? Pensó en preguntar para relajar un poco el ambiente, pero desistió. No tenía por qué darle vueltas al asunto, debía ir directo al grano.

—Ho… hola. —Debió haber comenzado de otra manera y evitado tartamudear, pero no. Las manos le sudaban, se encontraba bastante nerviosa, pero decidió que no saldría corriendo, no esa vez.

—Sé a lo que vienes. De hecho, te he estado esperando.

—¿Me esperaste? —Se sorprendió. Aquello de alguna forma era buena señal.

—Sí. Suponía que vendrías más temprano, entre las nueve u once. Solo fallé en calcular la hora.

—Ah, pues, yo… —No sabía bien cómo comenzar o qué decir con exactitud. Quizás lo mejor era simplemente dejar fluir sus pensamientos—. Lo que dije en la sala de estar era... —Fue como si un nudo se le formara en la garganta. Pero debía continuar—. Era verdad.

Near no la miraba. Por un momento creyó que no le ponía atención. Ignoró ese detalle y prosiguió.

—Jamás quise que fuera así, de esa forma. Pero tal vez fue lo mejor. De no ser por eso, nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo. Near, yo… estoy enamorada de ti.

La pieza de dómino que colocaba se resbaló de sus dedos, haciendo que las demás cayeran una a una. Linda se exaltó levemente. No había sido un ruido muy fuerte, pero al estar todo en completo silencio este resonó como si fuese la caída de un edificio o algo de mayor magnitud, aunque eso debía ser parte de su imaginación, producto de su nerviosismo.

Por primera vez, desde que entró a la habitación, él se dignó a levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos. Fue como caer a un abismo completamente negro, y ahora que miraba esas orbes más de cerca, pudo comprobar esa antigua teoría que tenía: aquellos ojos te absorbían, literalmente.

Near se levantó y se acercó a ella. Ahora que lo veía de pie, pudo notar que era solamente unos milímetros más alto que ella. Quedaron a casi un metro de distancia. El corazón de Linda se aceleró como si hubiera recorrido todo Wammy's House; no, más bien como si hubiera dado la vuelta a todo Winchester. Near no se movía, no tenía ninguna expresión y ni una sola palabra salía de su boca. Cuando ella quiso volver a hablar, él la interrumpió.

—Yo no correspondo a tus sentimientos —declaró secamente.

* * *

No sabía si era debido a que ya había entrado el otoño o a que odiaba el frío y ya comenzaba a sentirse aquel clima gélido que tanto detestaba. Pero desde la última vez que había hablado con Near, los paisajes alegres y coloridos que dibujaba, pasaron a expresar tristeza y melancolía.

Delante de los demás mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en cuanto se encerraba en su alcoba, esta se esfumaba de inmediato. Ya no lloraba, se le habían secado los ojos de tanto hacerlo; aparte de eso llorar le provocaba horrendos dolores de cabeza, los cuales le impedían seguir con sus actividades diarias. No podía darse el lujo de bajar sus notas.

Ahora comenzaba a extrañar a Alice, a quien consideraba su única amiga en Wammy's. Lamentablemente, ella se había marchado tres años atrás. De la nada, había aparecido un pariente lejano, el cual reclamó su custodia. Linda estaba feliz de que ella pudiera tener una familia, pero aunque sonara egoísta, deseaba que eso nunca hubiese pasado y que su amiga siguiera a su lado. Si alguien le hubiera podido decir algo reconfortante en ese momento, esa persona habría sido Alice.

Pero no valía la pena vivir en el pasado o pensando en el _hubiera_. Si así fuera, pasaría todas las horas del día imaginando qué habría sucedido en dado caso de que Near no la hubiese rechazado. Que en lugar de un "no correspondo tus sentimientos", le hubiera dicho algo como "yo también te quiero". Sonaba bizarro de tan solo pensarlo. Near no era esa clase de persona. Y aunque no lo aceptara del todo, ella ya se imaginaba una respuesta similar a la que él le había dado. Aunque el haberlo vivido fue más doloroso de lo que pudo imaginarse.

Lo peor era que aún cuando el joven no correspondía sus sentimientos, seguía sintiendo algo por él.

* * *

El apetito se le había esfumado por completo. Roger lo había notado y la excusa de que pasaba por un periodo en el que no comía, no fue lo suficientemente buena durante demasiado tiempo. Por esa razón, el director había comenzado a vigilarla con detenimiento, para que por lo menos probara bocado. Iba a buscarla a su habitación y la llevaba al comedor para cerciorarse de que Linda acatara sus órdenes, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Fingía que comía, todo con tal de no ser regañada por el director. Por suerte ese día, él había tenido que ocuparse de sus asuntos, por lo que no se encontraba en la esquina del comedor observándola. La mala noticia de todo esto fue que dejó a otro muchacho a cargo de esa tarea. Si bien era molesto, no lo era tanto a comparación de que fuera Roger quien lo hiciera.

El comedor estaba casi vacío. Cuando Linda se disponía a levantarse, pudo divisar cómo un chico pelirrojo se le acercaba.

—¿Necesitas algo, Matt? —Ese fue el saludo que le dio. Lo dijo con desgano y de una manera ácida, pero luego dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. No tenía por qué desquitarse con nadie.

—No, solo quería preguntarte sobre la clase de arte, ¿ya hiciste la tarea?

—Sí, ya la hice, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

—En realidad no, ya la terminé. Solo buscaba un buen pretexto para iniciar una charla. —A Linda le pareció extraño, mas decidió escuchar lo que parecía que Matt iba a decirle—. ¿Qué sucedió después de…? Ya sabes, cuando Near escuchó _eso_.

—Eso fue hace más de un mes y hasta ahora me preguntas. —Linda no quería volver a tocar el tema. Planeaba decirle a Matt que no hablaría de ello, mas no lo consideró prudente. Después de todo, era de los pocos amigos que tenía—. Está bien, te lo diré; solo porque parece que estás preocupado por mí.

—Es más bien curiosidad.

—Como sea. Luego de eso, fui a su habitación una noche y le confirmé todo, inclusive se lo volví a decir. —Agachó un poco la cabeza. Aunque tratara de evitarlo, era imposible no deprimirse mientras recordaba lo sucedido—. Pero… él dijo que no me correspondía.

—Era obvio que esa sería su respuesta, ¿no crees? —Tanto Matt como Linda voltearon hacia atrás. Quien había dicho eso era Mello. No supieron en qué momento había llegado o cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Matt.

—Conociendo su naturaleza, todas las probabilidades apuntaban a un rechazo. Near no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo. Es un egoísta.

Linda frunció el seño. "Un egoísta hablando sobre egoísmo", fue lo que pensó. Pero no fue solo aquello lo que provocó su cólera; ahora que lo recordaba, había sido por culpa de Mello que terminó confesándose. Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora ella se encontraría feliz y guardando la leve esperanza de que Near la quisiera.

—Tú eres quien menos derecho tiene a opinar sobre esto. ¡Todo fue tu culpa! —le gritó a Mello, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para quedar frente a él; el chico no retrocedió.

—Yo no soy responsable de nada. Deberías pensar que te hice un favor, te saqué de dudas, ¿no? Ahora sabes que eso jamás sucederá y podrás encontrar a alguien en un futuro. Ya se te pasará.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Que jamás te has enamorado? —Comenzó a elevar el tono de su voz, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes en el lugar, quienes no querían perderse ningún detalle de lo que al juzgar, era una discusión amorosa.

* * *

Near prefería bajar a merendar cuando el comedor estaba casi vacío. Según sus cálculos, a esa hora, cuando mucho habría un par de personas en el lugar. Lo que menos se imaginó fue que al entrar se toparía con semejante escena: Mello y Linda discutiendo a gritos. La chica parecía estarle reclamando y el otro estaba a punto de estallar, aunque por suposición, creyó que Mello se contenía debido a que Linda era una chica —de no ser así, la historia hubiera sido muy distinta, como varias veces le había pasado a él—. Aquella discusión tenía embelesados a todos los presentes, menos a Matt, quien ya se encontraba jugando con su consola, aquel aparato que parecía estar cosido a sus manos.

Luego de unos instantes de permanecer allí, supo el porqué de esa confrontación.

—¡Todo es tu culpa Mello, de no ser por ti todo sería como antes! —Al ya no ser suficientes los gritos para descargar su ira, prosiguió a pegarle, lanzándole manotazos y otros leves golpes.

Mello se contenía, pero debido a su expresión, todos sabían que en cualquier momento explotaría. No le haría nada a la chica, pero buscaría una forma de detenerla.

—¿Por qué tenías que meterte? Por qué, por qué, por… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer. Todo lo que se había guardado lo estaba sacando de una sola vez; culpar a Mello era su modo de desquite—. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo…? —Se detuvo. Había sido suficiente.

Near se acercó, una vez que las cosas se tornaron más calmadas. Pasó en medio de ambos, sin mirarlos.

—No puedes culpar a nadie por cosas como esa. Yo no siento nada por ti y eso no cambiará —dijo en voz baja al encontrarse Linda a un lado suyo, para luego dirigirse hacia donde atendía la señora del comedor.

Linda volvió a sentir esas inmensas ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación. Pero ya no más.

Mas lo que dijo Near era verdad, y por arte de magia no se puede hacer que alguien te quiera. Pero, aunque Near fuera inexpresivo, eso no significaba que no sintiera. Tal vez ahora no la quería, pero eso podía cambiar. Era el momento de dejarse de lamentar por lo que no fue y hacer todo lo posible para que sucediera, para que se hiciera realidad; y por cosas como discutir y culpar a otros, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿no me ves de esa manera? —le preguntó antes de que se Near se alejase demasiado. Él solo giró el rostro.

—No.

—¿Ni me querrás?

—No.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

—No hables en futuro, no sabes lo que pueda llegar a pasar mañana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con exactitud? —interrogó Near con curiosidad. Creyó que después de haberla rechazado por segunda vez, ni siquiera se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra.

—Dices que no me quieres, pero no digas que no me querrás.

Near giró su cuerpo completamente. De pronto la conversación tomaba un sentido... ¿interesante?

—Haré que me quieras Near —afirmó, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Mello e inclusive a Matt, quien había pausado su juego, solo para observar con más detenimiento aquella charla tan poco habitual. Near era el único que no parecía asombrado.

—Según mis cálculos, hay un noventa y cinco por ciento de que eso no pasará.

—Confiaré en el cinco por ciento de probabilidades que tengo.

Aquello era una especie de amenaza-apuesta por parte de Linda hacia Near. Nadie podía creer lo que veía y oía, era demasiado irreal. Para empezar, saber de los sentimientos de aquella chica castaña hacia el albino antisocial, después enterarse de que él la había rechazado con anterioridad, y que de alguna forma Mello, y un poco más indirectamente Matt, estaban involucrados. Fueron demasiadas cosas como para digerirlas de golpe.

Linda solo se limpió con la manga de su suéter algunas lágrimas que aún le quedaban. Se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Near. Ella era demasiado perseverante y si se lo proponía con demasía, lograría su objetivo. Siempre había sido así y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

—Haré que te enamores de mí y me quieras tanto como yo a ti.

Luego de pronunciar sus palabras, se retiró del comedor. Se sentía bien, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. No pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que había dicho, ni siquiera en la cara que pusieron todos en ese momento, ni de que aquella escena sería sabida por todos los residentes en Wammy's, y mucho menos que todos estuvieran enterados de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esa noticia pronto se esparciría como pólvora por todo el lugar. Y todos aquellos prejuicios y vergüenzas quedaban en segundo término.

En ese momento, solo le inquietaba una cosa: ¿Cómo demonios lograría su objetivo?

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya agradado, no fue complicado escribirlo pero si tarde bastante.**

**Cabe recalcar que sigo recibiendo ayuda de un Beta, GRACIAS HIKARI BLOSSOM.**

**Gracias a ****to-lazy-to-write-my-name**, **Elle0105**, **Acuarius-Ravenclaw Paot****, ****lizAckerman**, **Cana Lawliet-san**** y ****DarthAtomleeder**** (no te vayas a suicidar, Ok) por seguir mi historia, en serio, me alaga que les guste.**

**Y a ****Daga Uchiha****, también gracias por seguir el fic, eres nueva lectora de mi historia. Espero te haya gustado.**

**Respecto al título del capítulo "defined objective" en español significa: objetivo definido. Ya que Linda al final declaró lo que hará, y no descansará hasta lograr ese "objetivo".**

**Para el siguiente capítulo intentare no demorar mucho.**

**Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, dejen reviews. Motivan bastante para seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Ellie…**


	4. Fly On The Wall

**Bueno, de nuevo aquí. Perdón si demoré bastante tiempo, pero comencé a ver un anime genial: Angel Beats! Si no lo han visto es muy recomendable, bueno a mi me encantó ñ_ñ.**

**Prosigamos a lo importante, el fic.**

**Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Capitulo 4:_**Fly On The Wall**_

Jamás se imaginó verse envuelta en tal situación; el estar en boca de todos era algo irritante. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos para ir a la biblioteca, escuchaba los murmullos de cada uno de los huérfanos, que tan solo con verla pasar, no podían evitar hablar de la escena que había protagonizado días atrás en el comedor y mucho menos evitaban aludir a la declaración que había hecho al final.

_Enamorar a Near_, el solo decirlo ya era difícil. ¿Cómo lograría aquello? ¿Qué clase de truco o hechizo debería usar para alcanzar tan bizarro objetivo? En ocasiones se sentía arrepentida, pero luego se recalcaba a sí misma que lo conseguiría fuese cual fuese el precio.

Aunque tal vez lo más complicado era que no sabía nada respecto a temas amorosos. Jamás había tenido una cita o salida y tampoco había aceptado algún ofrecimiento de un chico de tener algo más que una amistad. Desde los diez años solo tuvo ojos para Near, por lo cual nunca se había relacionado sentimentalmente con ningún otro muchacho, a tal grado de ni siquiera haber dado su primer beso.

¿Cómo lograría su objetivo si no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar? Después de mucho divagar sobre posibles respuestas a esa interrogante, decidió ir a la biblioteca; tenía claro que no pediría un libro, ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza preguntar a la encargada sobre libros que trataran esos temas, por lo cual eligió la opción de investigarlo en internet. En la biblioteca habían varias computadoras, las cuales estaban a disposición de cualquiera de los residentes de Wammy's; además, de esa manera se ahorraba algo de tiempo. Al entrar se percató de que no había demasiada gente y varios equipos de cómputo estaban libres. Eligió uno que se encontraba en una esquina y comenzó con su ardua tarea de investigación.

Pasó varias horas visitando cientos de páginas, pero ninguna parecía ser lo suficientemente buena como para poner en práctica los consejos que estipulaban. Near no era el tipo de persona que caería por una amable sonrisa o por vestirse más llamativa. Nada de lo que había leído hasta ese momento había servido de algo. Solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, un título le llamó la atención: "Cómo enamorar a un chico en cinco sencillos pasos". Aquellas palabras capturaron su interés de inmediato, por lo que hizo clic en el enlace para ver el artículo completo. La página tenía colores opacos, no como las que había visitado con anterioridad, las cuales estaban repletas de tonalidades rosas combinadas con otros colores pasteles y un sinfín de corazones. Esta tenía un diseño más clásico, como si se tratara de una página para buscar algo relacionado con un trabajo o tarea. Sin esperar más, comenzó a leer.

**¿Estás cansada de páginas que solo te dicen las mismas cosas pero de distinta manera?**

**¿Harta de que todos te den los mismos consejos?**

**Si ese es tu caso, estás en el lugar indicado.**

**Este artículo fue hecho por personas que, como tú, tienen a un chico un tanto "especial" en el corazón y desean con todas sus fuerzas conquistarlo. **

**Si tu chico es serio, inexpresivo, frío y parece indiferente a todo, este artículo es para ti.**

Tal y como si alguien hubiera leído su mente, era lo que Linda pensaba mientras leía cada uno de los párrafos. Ese artículo era para ella, no había duda.

**Primer paso: Hazte parte de su mundo, métete en su entorno, interésate en sus cosas; tal vez eso lo haga sentirse más cómodo.**

**Segundo paso: Sé amable. Que sepa que siempre puede contar contigo, que siempre estarás ahí para él, que si en una persona en el mundo puede confiar, esa eres tú.**

**Tercer paso: No te muestres como una hueca, engreída, pedante, odiosa e irritable chica, eso los aparta de inmediato y no solo a los chicos serios. Si posees alguna de estas características, ¡ni siquiera lo intentes!**

**Cuarto paso: Cautívalo, pero como no es cualquier tipo de hombre, sé más sutil, más tierna, más inocente, los chicos serios así las prefieren.**

**Quinto paso: Sé tú misma, jamás finjas ser alguien más, eso te pude traer graves consecuencias en un futuro. Si tu **_**verdadero yo**_** no le gusta a ese chico, habrás perdido la batalla.**

Luego de acabar de leer, consideró que había sido la mejor página que había leído en toda la tarde. Se adecuaba más a lo que ella necesitaba y el perfil del chico a conquistar, coincidía con Near. Pondría en práctica esos cinco consejos. Solo esperaba un resultado favorable.

* * *

—¡Cámbiame el lugar!

Linda siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona amable. La chica que ahora estaba parada derecha, frunciendo el seño y poniendo una mirada amenazadora no parecía ser la Linda de siempre, esa faceta resultaba un tanto difícil de creer incluso para sí misma. Aquel chico al que intentaba intimidar parecía confundido, pero a la vez un poco aterrado al ver aquella nueva personalidad en la chica; creía conocer la razón de aquel comportamiento, de inmediato lo relacionó con el joven número unode todo el orfanato.

—Es porque me siento al lado de Near, ¿verdad? —preguntó el muchacho, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—Así es. Por eso, sino quieres tener problemas más adelante, ¡cámbiame el lugar! —declaró Linda.

Daba la impresión de hablar muy enserio. Aquella imagen de una niña simpática y sonriente se borró de la mente de aquel chico. La Linda que tenía en frente, no parecía ser la misma que él conocía. Al no tener más opciones, y también por compasión hacia ella, terminó cediendo.

—Está bien, desde mañana puedes sentarte en mi lugar.

* * *

Ese día llegó temprano, como para hacerse a la idea de que de ahora en adelante tendría un nuevo pupitre en el salón de clase. Nunca le había gustado sentarse enfrente, pero ese era un pequeño sacrificio que debía enfrentar, no por nada había sido tan desafiante con el joven de la tarde anterior.

Todos comenzaron a llegar uno a uno tomando sus respectivos asientos, entre ellos Near, quien tomó su lugar tranquilamente sin darle importancia al hecho de que Linda estuviera sentada al lado suyo.

—¡Buenos días! —le saludó ella con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola. —Él le devolvió el saludo más secamente.

Ella se irritó un poco, pero recordó que debía ser paciente, seguir cada uno de los consejos y poder hacer que Near se enamorara de ella.

La clase comenzó, mas Linda no prestaba atención, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Ahora podía apreciar mejor cada una de sus acciones. Cómo levantaba el lapicero para escribir y cómo se concentraba al leer e, incluso, podía percibir ese suave olor a suavizante que desprendía su ropa que, al tenerla de cerca, parecía más blanca de lo que recordaba.

—Linda, ¡pon atención! —El profesor la sacó de su trance a través de un regaño, provocando que apartara la vista del chico. Acto seguido fijó su mirada en el cuaderno, avergonzada.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar —se disculpó.

—Eso espero.

—Déjela profesor, ¡que no ve que está observando al amor de su vida! —gritó un joven que se encontraba al fondo del salón, haciendo que los demás comenzaran a reír.

Linda volteó hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada a quien había hecho ese comentario, pero entre todo el desorden que se provocó, no supo con exactitud quién había sido. Entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia Near que parecía totalmente calmado, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo anterior; actuaba como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Luego de ese percance, la clase transcurrió con normalidad; aunque Linda tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no voltear a su derecha, pues si lo hacía, volvería a distraerse mirando a Near.

Al terminar la jornada escolar, guardó sus cosas rápidamente, Near hacía lo mismo y cuando acabó de guardar todo, se retiró del salón, seguido por Linda. Pasaron por el pasillo y subieron hasta la habitación del chico; ella no parecía tener intención de retirarse y él, en realidad no parecía prestarle atención, aunque le comenzaba a ser levemente molesto el hecho de que la joven le siguiera. Near abrió la puerta, pero cuando iba a cerrarla, Linda interpuso su pie, impidiéndole encerrarse en su habitación.

—¿Me dejarías pasar?

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Near.

—Sí, que me expliques algunas cosas relacionadas con las ecuaciones de álgebra que vimos ayer. No entendí muy bien el procedimiento. —Álgebra le pareció el pretexto perfecto para poder pasar unos minutos más con él.

Near abrió la puerta completamente permitiéndole el paso. Ahora que Linda lo meditaba, jamás había entrado a su habitación, ni siquiera cuando eran más chicos y un poco más cercanos. Era casi un privilegio poder estar ahí. Todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado, sus juguetes estaban en una repisa a un lado de la ventana, también tenía algunos otros sobre un escritorio de madera. No había rastro de que dejara la ropa tirada o de que entreverara las prendas limpias con las sucias, tal y como hacían la mayoría de los chicos de su edad; ni siquiera ella era tan ordenada con sus cosas. Lo único que desentonaba un poco el ambiente era un rompecabezas a medio terminar que estaba tirado en el centro de la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes con exactitud?

—Verás… sé acomodar los datos, pero la operación no me sale.

—Dame tus apuntes, les daré un vistazo rápido y te diré dónde está el error.

Linda le entrego rápidamente su cuaderno, en una de las hojas de ejercicios que había dejado a medias y otros había respondido. Near pareció darle una ojeada rápida y se lo devolvió casi al instante.

—El problema es que confundes los signos. Negativo por negativo y positivo por positivo, da como resultado un número positivo. Cuando los signos son diferentes, el resultado es negativo.

—¿Que no era al revés? —se excusó entre risas. A pesar de no ser su clase favorita, jamás había tenido problemas con álgebra, pero no pudo idear un mejor pretexto para acercársele y, con Near próximo, su mente se nublaba por completo.

Él la miró fijamente, como si le estuviera recriminando el haber ideado una excusa tan tonta; sabía que Linda no era torpe ni estúpida ni nada parecido, ¡por algo se encontraba en Wammy's House!

— Si ya te he aclarado tus dudas, puedes retirarte.

—¡Espera! ¿No puedo quedarme un poco más?

—Eso sería una invasión a mi espacio personal. No me gusta la compañía —sentenció Near, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo, una manía muy propia de él.

—Yo… no creo que lo sea. Necesitas convivir con más personas.

—A ti no te interesa eso, Linda. Tu insistencia para venir acá, tu inesperado cambio de lugar en el salón y tu absurdo intento de aparentar torpeza, tienen que ver con lo que me dijiste hace unos días, ¿cierto?

Linda tragó en seco; Near era incluso más inteligente y observador de lo que ella imaginaba o tal vez era demasiado obvia.

—¿Para qué lo negaría? Sea como sea cumpliré mi cometido —diciendo esto, la joven salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

Near se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta y luego se dirigió a terminar de armar el rompecabezas que había dejado a medias la noche anterior.

Linda no podría llamar avance a lo ocurrido ese día, pero había dejado las cosas claras con él. Lo que había afirmado, no era un juego: jamás se daría por vencida.

* * *

Otro día más comenzaba o, como ella ahora prefería llamar, una nueva oportunidad. Todo transcurría con normalidad, los profesores dictaban, ellos recibían la información y la almacenaban en algún espacio de sus privilegiadas mentes; de vez en vez alguien bostezaba o hacía una gracia, lo que provocaba que los demás rieran, rompiendo por unos segundos la tensa atmósfera que provocaba estudiar tanto. A final de cuentas, eran aún niños y, aunque estudiaran como adultos, no dejaban de poseer un alma joven.

Algo que a Linda siempre le sorprendía era como ninguno de los maestros se daba cuenta que en la mayoría de las clases Matt sacaba su consola y jugaba uno de esos tantos videojuegos, o que tampoco notaran que Mello comía chocolate en clase — y comer a esas horas estaba prohibido—. ¿Realmente eran tan inteligentes que podían engañar a todos los adultos que tuvieran en frente o, al menos, a la mayoría?

Cuando la clase iba a la mitad, la muchacha soltó un ligero bostezo y no se debió a que le desagradara Literatura, sino que aquella acción se debía a que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Había pasado toda la noche ideando planes para poder acercarse más a Near sin invadir su espacio personal y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que cambiaría de taller. Sería un gran sacrificio, pero si lo analizaba desde otro punto de vista, era algo que valía la pena. Si cambiaba al taller de Dibujo Técnico —donde se encontraba Near—, aparte de pasar más tiempo con él, aprendería cosas nuevas, ya que saldría de su zona de confort y podría demostrarle a todos sus compañeros de Artes que ella podía triunfar en cualquier cosa que se propusiera. En cuanto terminara la clase, comenzaría con el plan.

* * *

Convencer a Roger no fue fácil, pero fue aún más complicado explicarle a la maestra de Artes sobre su partida. En otras circunstancias ella hubiera desistido de esa decisión por los ruegos de su profesora —de hecho, ni siquiera hubiera cruzado por su mente abandonar el taller— pero su situación actual así lo exigía. La mujer le imploró que se quedara, argumentando que ella no podría estar en una clase como Dibujo Técnico, que ella pertenecía al dibujo artístico, a las notas musicales, al arte en general; que no podía comparar ese mundo lleno de sentimientos con lo que implicaba el dibujo técnico, un montón de trazos calculados, fríos y, como la profesora decía, carentes de emoción. Aun con todos esos percances y haciendo a un lado las súplicas de su maestra, estaba decidido: a partir del día siguiente, Linda sería miembro del taller de Dibujo Técnico.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía a su nuevo taller, las piernas le temblaban. ¿Cómo la tratarían en aquel salón? ¿Serían amables u hostiles? Quiso dejar de lado esas dudas, ya que de cualquier manera, supuso que la tratarían mejor que en su antigua clase.

Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue inevitable, si en Artes había pocos alumnos, ahí era una exageración pues solo había cinco personas —ahora seis— contando al profesor. Todos parecían aburridos, como si lo último que desearan es su vida fuera estar ahí. Ahora recordaba que los huérfanos siempre hablaban de ese taller como un castigo, era la opción que les ponían a los mal portados. Se hubiera lamentado de esa decisión de no haber sido por que vio a Near en uno de las bancas de enfrente. Él le dirigió una mirada rápida y nuevamente posó su vista en la pizarra. Fue cuando el profesor se percató de la presencia de la chica que le hizo una seña de que pasara.

—Bien chicos, pónganme atención —exclamó el hombre, como si tuviera a muchos alumnos a los cuales aplicar—. Ella es Linda, su nueva compañera que desde hoy estará con nosotros. Puedes tomar asiento —le indicó.

La joven ocupó uno de las tantas butacas libres y decidió poner atención. No deseaba ser una molestia para Near, solo quería compartir sus mismas actividades. Quería evitar llegar al grado de ser una acosadora, por eso creyó que lo más conveniente sería sentarse unos lugares apartada de él.

Aunque no fuera un salón con muchas personas, podía escuchar lo que cotilleaban en voz baja. Todos chismorreaban, no solo porque alguien se había unido por voluntad propia, ni porque Linda, la sucesora de Da Vinci, estuviera en Dibujo Técnico, sino que su mayor desconcierto era que hubiera llegado a tales extremos por alguien como Near. Linda ya podía considerarse a sí misma una celebridad ya que todos sabían quién era y hablaban de ella; se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la enamorada no correspondida del chico número uno en todo Wammy's y aunque en un principio las miradas o chismes a su persona le incomodaban ligeramente, ahora los ignoraba por completo.

Cuando salió de aquel martirio, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era una cosa ¿Cómo demonios le podía gustar esa clase a Near? Había sido desesperante para ella y no supo de donde sacó fuerzas para no quedarse dormida debido al aburrimiento. Vio a Near salir tras ella, pero decidió no seguirlo; necesitaba descansar y si seguía allí, en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

Quiso ir a la sala de estar, ese lugar que la relajaba y al que hacía demasiado tiempo no visitaba. Al llegar, se recostó en uno de los sillones y cerró lentamente los ojos, poco le importaba si se quedaba dormida.

—Hey, Linda. —Aquella voz la hizo abrir de golpe los ojos; se trataba de Matt, quien se veía algo molesto, cosa inusual en él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, un poco adormilada.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de taller? ¿Ahora quién me va ayudar y a explicar sobre arte si no lo haces tú?

Linda suspiró. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle llamado Matt. Normalmente, ella siempre le ayudaba para que él pudiera sobrellevar la clase, además era la única amiga que tenía en todo ese grupo. Se sintió un poco culpable al dejarlo a la deriva.

—Lo lamento, pero déjame explicarte.

—No te preocupes, conozco tus razones… bueno, todos las conocemos. Sé que te cambiaste a Dibujo Técnico. —Linda se sorprendió, las noticias sí que corrían rápido—. Y tampoco te estoy reclamando nada, solo debiste haberme avisado. Ahora con más razón convenceré a Roger de que me cambie. Si tú pudiste, tal vez yo lo logre también.

Linda asintió. Había sido muy mala amiga por dejar a Matt. Mas no debía dejar que la culpa le ganara, inclusive el mismo Matt le había mencionado que no estaba enojado, no había razón para preocuparse.

—¿Y por lo menos valió la pena ese sacrificio? —preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras sacaba su videoconsola de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Es demasiado pronto como para ver resultados, ¿no crees?

—Supongo, pero aun así, creo que pierdes el tempo. Mejor te hubieras enamorado de una computadora, de la pared o de mi consola. —Linda creyó que se estaba burlando y que en cualquier instante se echaría a reír, pero para su sorpresa, el rostro del joven se veía inmutable, como si aquello se lo dijera sinceramente y no para mofarse de ella—. Te aseguro que te demostrarían más amor que Near. —Y toda la seriedad que había manifestado hasta ese momento se perdió, ya que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Si así fuera, ese sería mi problema. —Linda se puso a la defensiva, esa razón era la que todos argumentaban.

* * *

Matt en ocasiones podía parecer distraído, pero prestaba más atención a las cosas de lo que aparentaba, siempre y cuando le interesaran. Había llego a ser el tercer huérfano más inteligente del orfanato sin proponérselo realmente. Muchos lo llamaban suerte, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Si algo captaba su atención, llegaba a ser el mejor en ello, por eso superaba cada uno de los niveles de su videojuego o hackeaba páginas en internet de sitios importantes; era el mejor en lo que respectaba a informática, pero jamás se lo propuso o lo consideró una meta, simplemente le gustaba hacerlo. Roger siempre intentó que pusiera esas mismas ganas en otras clases, mas nunca lo logró. Con Matt no se podía y prefirió _dejarlo ser_, de cualquier forma sabía que en cuanto saliera de Wammy's se habría forjado un futuro.

Matt era de los que olvidaban el pasado y vivían el hoy sin preocuparse por el mañana. Jamás prestó mucha atención a lo que quería ser cuando creciera y nunca contestó con sinceridad los test de orientación vocacional. Para él lo importante era lo que sucedía en su presente, como en ese instante, en el salón de clases.

La maestra de Historia les había mencionado que cada uno debería interesarse por la historia de su país natal, ya que ninguno debía olvidar sus raíces. Matt hizo una pequeña mueca, él como buen irlandés, jamás se olvidó de festejar el día de _Lá 'le Pádraig__1_; o de de la absurda creencia en los _Leprechauns__2_, la cual en ocasiones deseaba que fuese real, ¿a quién no le gustaría encontrarse un caldero lleno de monedas de oro?

Aquella mujer alta y de rasgos latinos les mencionó que de forma directa o indirecta, cada país estaba relacionado. Al chico esa parte le tenía sin cuidado, pero comenzó a interesarle cuando la maestra les mencionó que harían un trabajo en parejas, en el cual cada alumno relacionaría la cultura o historia de su país con la de su compañero. Volteó a ver a Mello, daba por hecho que tendría que hacer el trabajo con él y no era una carga, prefería a su amigo antes que a cualquier otra persona en aquellas cuatro paredes. También miró a Linda, quien ya había fijado la vista en Near, lo más seguro era que ella aprovecharía esa oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con él, además que daba por hecho que el albino no se resistiría, de cualquier manera, Linda era la mejor opción para el trabajo y era la única que parecía soportarlo. Aún no podía entenderlo, pero Linda lo había llevado a llegar a una conclusión: las chicas estaban locas.

Pero otra frase de la maestra cambió todo lo que ya había planeado. Ella formaría las parejas.

* * *

—No puedo creer que entre todas las personas que hay en este salón, me tuviste que tocar tú por compañero —decía con enojo una chica castaña.

—No creas que a mí me encanta la idea —mencionó con más irritación un joven rubio.

Lo cierto es que los planes de todos se habían arruinado con la decisión de aquella maestra. Linda y Mello habían quedado como compañeros para hacer ese trabajo. Lo peor del asunto no era que tenían que pasar tiempo juntos o que a Near le hubiera tocado como compañero Matt, y ni siquiera que ambos no se llevaran para nada bien. Lo peor radicaba en una duda: ¿cómo diablos estaban relacionados Eslovenia e Italia?

* * *

**1 Lá 'le Pádraig: **Día de San Patricio.

**2 ****Leprechauns****: **es un tipo de duende o ser feérico (criatura de naturaleza dual: material y espiritual) masculino que habita en la isla de Irlanda. Los leprechauns son criaturas que pertenecen al folclore y a la mitología irlandesa, y se dice que habitan en Irlanda.

**Sacado directamente de Wikipedia **

**Espero y les haya gustado, este fue más bien un capítulo donde se explica como se va desarrollando las cosas. También la historia puede parecer que va algo lenta, pero creo que es mejor, ya que abarca cada cosa, hay que tomar en cuenta que cada historia se toma su tiempo y tampoco quiero forzar ni apresurar las cosas.**

**El titulo en español del capítulo es mosca en la pared, ya que como Linda desea entrar a la vida de Near a como dé lugar, será como esa mosca que siempre lo andará rondando.**

**Hubo dos Reviews que me llamaron en especial la atención, ya que son sobre la personalidad de Linda en general. ****DarthAtomleeder**** menciono que no le gustaba pensar que Linda era ****la típica-angelita-débil-y llorona niña que exponen en la mayoría de los fanfics, y en eso concuerdo con ella. Es decir, Linda estaba en Wammy's House, por lo tanto también era una genio capaz de grandes cosas. Y respecto a los otros adjetivos, son los típicos que les damos a las "niñitas" en las historias. No creo que ella fuera así, pero en el fandub de Death note se desprestigia demasiado a las mujeres. A lo que respecta a Misa, Takada, Halle, Sayu e inclusive en ocasiones Naomi Misora (y eso que es la mujer más aceptada por el fandom) se les desprecia demasiado, ya que "estorban" en las historias yaoi, he de aclarar, el yaoi me gusta y soy fanática del Mello/Matt, pero no por eso hago menos a las féminas de la serie.**

**Y otro comentario fue el de ****DNfan, ella dijo que Linda vendría siendo el lado opuesto de Near, y si, también lo creo. En mi mente yo la visualizo como una chica alegre, simpática y algo enérgica, todo lo contrario a Near. Pero hay que tomar en cuenta, la mayoría de las veces cuando encontramos una pareja, lo hacemos por dos cosas: la primera, en ocasiones buscas alguien en quien reflejarte, es decir, con tus mismos gustos, forma parecida de ser y que no te haga tan complicada la vida, al contrario, que te ayude a sobrellevarla. La segunda es que en otras ocasiones buscamos a alguien que nos complemente, alguien que sea todo lo que nosotros no somos, nuestro opuesto y contrario, como en el caso de Near/Linda, sus personalidades opuestas se complementan ya que cada uno posee lo que al otro le falta.**

**También he de agradecer a mis otras fieles lectoras**

**Acuarius-Ravenclaw Paot****, ****Cana Lawliet-san****, ****Elle0105****, ****to-lazy-to-write-my-name**** y ****Herla-King**** que creo que acaba de comenzar a seguir el fic****.**

**Gracias por su apoyo. **

**También agradecer a Hikari Blossom por ser mi beta.**

**Ah y también dar las gracias a LizAckerman, quien me ayudó aportando algunas cosas al fic, como parte de los "consejos" que Linda vio en Internet. Ella me dio la idea de que el taller de Near fuera Dibujo Técnico, debido a que el arma varias cosas como castillos de naipes, de dados, en general es bueno con las estructuras y el diseño. En un universo alterno de Death note, el pudo haber sido ingeniero o arquitecto ¿no?**

**Gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer. Se aceptan reviews n_n**

**Ahora que lo pienso, siempre agradezco demasiado.**

**He de comentarles que para el siguiente capítulo tardare mucho, mucho más. Formateare mi computadora, por lo tanto comenzare a respaldar mi información (¡es muchísima!). También pronto comienzan los exámenes y debo prepararme. Espero sean pacientes.**

**Ellie.**


	5. Friend or Foe

**Hola!**

**Me disculpo por el retraso de ¿un mes? O tal vez más, ya ni sé.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito en mi corta carrera como escritora de fics XD. Disfrútenlo.**

**Death Note no me pertenece, sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

_Capitulo 5:_ **Friend or Foe**

La biblioteca jamás había estado tan silenciosa. Se encontraban sentados frente a frente, no les agradaba estar allí y mucho menos con la compañía del otro, pero era inevitable, les correspondía hacer el dichoso trabajo, y peor aún, juntos. Habían intentado convencer a su maestra de que los acomodara con personas distintas, mas había sido inútil y una total pérdida de tiempo.

"Tienen que convivir con más personas, crear nuevas relaciones con sus otros compañeros. Mello, tú hubieras escogido a Matt; siempre estas con él y eso les impide a ambos socializar con los demás. Y Linda, tú hubieras escogido a Near; estoy al tanto de su situación y creo que eso los hubiera distraído del trabajo". Esas habían sido las palabras de su profesora cuando fueron a replicar por aquella decisión.

Pero lamentarse ya no servía y, les gustara o no, los dos debían resignarse, lo que resultaba más difícil de lo que debería ser, ya que cualquier cosa que dijeran, desencadenaba una discusión.

—Ya te dije que no, Mello. A esa hora no puedo —dijo Linda.

—Pues yo no puedo a la hora que tú propones —le reprochó el chico.

—Podrías sacrificar tus asuntos importantes de esa hora por el trabajo, ¿no crees? Además, ni que fuera tan importante.

—Lo es para mí. En todo caso, ¿por qué no dejas de acosar a Near a la hora que yo te propongo? Así podemos empezar de una buena vez el maldito trabajo.

Ni siquiera habían comenzado con la tarea. En ese momento, en lugar de estar estudiando o por lo menos recabando información, discutían sobre la hora en que comenzarían con su labor. Mello proponía entre las dos y tres de la tarde, ya que era después de que terminaban las clases y antes de la hora de la comida, además era el único momento que, según él, tenía libre. Linda anteponía que esa no era una buena decisión, debido a que en ese lapso de tiempo ella hacía los trabajos de las otras materias. La chica sugirió que la hora adecuada era entre las siete y ocho de la noche, después de la clase extra y antes de la cena, pero Mello argumentaba que él a esa hora se quedaba practicando futbol para mejorar su nivel y rendimiento. La discusión se mantuvo un largo rato, en el que no se pusieron de acuerdo y siempre terminaban en el punto de inicio.

—Ya eres bastante bueno como para que sigas practicando futbol —replicó Linda, pensando que Mello solo quería ponerle más obstáculos de los que ya había.

—Dentro de poco habrá un partido amistoso con una escuela de por aquí cerca. No puedo quedar mal —se defendió, creyendo que esa razón era suficiente como para mantenerse en su postura.

—Eres casi como Maradona —dijo la chica, evaluando si esa comparación había sido buena o no—. No te cuesta nada. En cuanto terminemos el trabajo, puedes practicar todo lo que quieras.

Mello pareció meditar esas palabras. Se quedó unos instantes viendo a Linda a los ojos hasta que manifestó:

—En ese caso, tú sacrifica la hora en la que haces los deberes; puedes hacerlos antes de dormir.

—No me gusta hacerlos a esa hora, ese momento lo aprovecho para otras cosas.

—¿Para planear tu próxima jugada para conquistar a la oveja? —Linda hizo una ligera mueca, había dado en el clavo. Además odiaba cuando Mello se refería a Near como "la oveja" —. Deja de lado ese asunto, o… —Le dirigió una mirada con cierto toque de picardía— ¿Prefieres ir a hacer el trabajo en la noche?

Linda se quedó boquiabierta por la propuesta de Mello. No pudo evitar pensar que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Eso está prohibido.

—Pero no tiene de malo romper las reglas de vez en cuando, además, es por una buena causa. Solo decide: tú vas a mi habitación o yo voy a la tuya. —Lo último lo dijo en tono de burla. Sabía de sobra que Linda era demasiado especial en cuanto a lo que a reglas se refería, lo que hacía divertido ver las reacciones en su rostro al proponerle cosas de esa índole.

—Tú ganas, acepto la hora que propusiste. —Se rindió por fin, Mello había dado en su punto débil y tampoco quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa clase de discusiones.

—¡Qué bien! Además así me ahorro el tener que convencer a Matt para que nos cubra. —El chico frunció levemente el seño al recordar algo, o más bien a alguien que no le apetecía tener en sus pensamientos—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo le estará yendo a él?

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Near, ya que Mello no permitiría que el albino entrara en su alcoba aun cuando él no estuviera. Para Matt era curioso estar allí. Jamás había entrado a ese lugar y nunca esperó hacerlo en toda su vida —o por lo menos en su estadía en Wammy's— pero debían empezar con la tarea y acabarla lo más rápido posible. Pasar el tiempo al lado de Near era tedioso y nada reconfortante. Llevaban más de veinte minutos sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que Matt ya se esperaba, Near era como una roca: no hablaba, no se movía e inclusive, dudaba si respiraba.

—Entonces… ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo con el tenso silencio.

—Prácticamente nuestro trabajo es sencillo. Irlanda y Gran Bretaña tienen una historia entrelazada. —Matt rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que conocía la historia de Irlanda. No era fanático de esa materia, pero no se le podía tratar de ignorante respecto a lo que a su país natal se refería—. Irlanda y Gran Bretaña han mantenido relaciones difíciles durante siglos. Irlanda, que nunca fue invadida por los romanos o los anglosajones, fue…

—Dominada por Inglaterra, hasta que en 1922 se estableció "El Estado Libre Irlandés", pero no alcanzaría la soberanía completa hasta 1949 con la proclamación de la República de Irlanda —le interrumpió Matt. De alguna forma debía manifestarle a su compañero que él también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar a su mismo nivel.

—Terminaremos pronto —declaró Near, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

* * *

Linda miró el reloj con pesadez, ¡faltaban pocos minutos para las tres de la tarde! Tenía casi una hora esperándolo en la biblioteca. No podía creer que si él había sido quien propuso la idea de comenzar a las dos de la tarde, no pudiera dignarse a ser puntal. Ya casi era hora de comer, por lo tanto tenía que retirarse. No tenía tiempo de sobra como para estarlo perdiendo en esperar a alguien como Mello. Cuando se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a irse, pudo ver cómo el rubio entraba a la biblioteca corriendo, golpeando sin querer a dos o tres huérfanos en el camino, hasta que quedó frente a ella. Se veía agitado y exhausto por lo que apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, para intentar recuperar el aliento.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde? Las clases terminaron hace mucho.

—Disculpa, tuve que practicar después de clases —dijo entre jadeos. Linda se sorprendió, pero luego frunció el seño. Según lo que ella recordaba, las prácticas de futbol eran a las cinco de la tarde. Al ver su expresión, el rubio se dispuso a explicarse—. ¿Qué no te mencioné que pronto tendremos un partido muy importante? Debemos practicar mucho.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Pero es un amistoso no una final —declaró, todavía disgustada, aunque luego pareció relajarse. Mello pensó que en su interior había ejercido la técnica de contar hasta diez, a él jamás le había funcionado pero al parecerá a ella sí—. Estaba a punto de irme.

—Me di cuenta, pero comencemos con el trabajo. Quiero librarme de este compromiso lo antes posible.

Cruzaron miradas por algunos segundos, para después tomar asiento en una de las mesas disponibles en la biblioteca. Linda ya había buscado con anterioridad información sobre la historia de su país e inclusive había consultado algunos otros libros en la biblioteca, pero en ninguno había encontrado relación estrecha o de gran importancia con Eslovenia. Mello también había buscado libros sobre historia universal, mas al no haber encontrado nada, se dirigió hacia una de las computadoras del lugar para ver si en internet hallaba una respuesta, o por lo menos un indicio de cómo empezar su trabajo. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los dos encontró nada.

El reloj de pared marcó las cinco en punto. Ya se había pasado la hora de la comida y ahora cada uno debía retirarse a su respectiva clase extra, sin haber logrado un avance importante en todo el día.

—Mello, mejor continuamos mañana, creo que ya tenemos que retirarnos —y le señaló a la mujer que estaba sentada en su escritorio, con cara de fastidio que al parecer en cualquier momento les pediría que abandonaran el lugar—. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, pero procura llegar temprano, también perdimos mucho tiempo por tu retraso.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, espero que tú tampoco te retrases.

Dicho esto, cada uno se fue de la biblioteca y la encargada pudo retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Era miércoles, por alguna razón desconocida para sí mismo le gustaba ese día pues la jornada escolar no le parecía tan tediosa como el resto de la semana. Acababa de tener clase de Álgebra y estaba esperando a que llegara el profesor de Física para que diera inicio a la siguiente asignatura. Matt mataba el tiempo jugando con su consola, pero aun así era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que se percató de la presencia de Mello, quien se paró frente a su pupitre.

—¿Qué pasó, Mello? —preguntó, sin despegar su vista del juego.

—¿Cómo vas con la tarea de historia? ¿Qué tan buen compañero es el blanquito? —mencionó burlonamente.

—Pues verás, ha sido bueno trabajar con él, de hecho, ya casi terminamos.

—¡Pero apenas comenzaron ayer! —le gritó el rubio sorprendido. Él y Linda también habían comenzado el día anterior y ni siquiera habían logrado recabar información.

—Sí, pero trabajar con él es fácil —prosiguió tranquilo, aun sabiendo que Mello se había alterado ligeramente ante lo mencionado con anterioridad—. Claro, omitiendo el hecho de que Near habla menos que una roca —rió luego de haber dicho eso, pero al parecer a Mello no le había causado gracia, por lo que continuó—. Además en nuestro caso, el trabajo era muy sencillo. Y tú, ¿cómo vas con Linda?

—No hemos podido avanzar en nada.

—¿Tan mal se llevan? —inquirió divertido, a lo que Mello le lanzó una mala mirada.

—No es eso, aunque sí discutimos bastante. El problema es que no encontramos ninguna relación entre Eslovenia e Italia. ¿Por qué Linda no nació en Croacia o Serbia?

—No lo sé. Pero deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad. —El rubio no pareció entender, por lo que Matt tuvo que explicarse—. Ahora que tienen que estar más tiempo juntos, pueden incluso llevarse mejor.

—¿Linda y yo? No lo creo —respondió incrédulo.

—Sabes, ustedes no son tan diferentes, inclusive tienen aspectos en común. Tal vez solo te desagrada porque es la única chica que realmente te confronta o… porque le gusta Near.

En ese instante el profesor de Física entró y todos los chicos tomaron asiento. La clase comenzaría y para personas como Matt también lo haría un martirio, ya que odiaba Física. Por suerte, había traído su consola con la cual se distraería, siempre y cuando no fuera descubierto. Mientras tanto, Mello analizaba lo que su amigo le había dicho. Linda no le desagradaba, solo le era difícil estar con ella. A su lado le era imposible dejar de discutir aunque fuera por alguna tontería. Y ahora que lo meditaba con detenimiento, no le molestaba que Linda fuera ruidosa, terca o una defensora del reglamento, lo único que realmente le hacía rabiar era el hecho de la extraña fijación de la chica con el mocoso albino. ¿Cómo era posible que Near, sin haber hecho el mínimo esfuerzo, hubiera enamorado a una chica? Y no cualquier chica ¡A Linda! De los pocos entes en ese orfanato que podrían considerarse relevantes para él. Si ella no sintiese nada especial por Near, las cosas serían bastante diferentes; por lo menos, esa fue la conclusión de Mello.

* * *

Near no era de las personas que hablaban con facilidad. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el cual Roger había pensado que era mudo o algo por el estilo. Mas sin embargo, la única realidad era que al chico no le gustaba entablar conversaciones, como si de se guardara las palabras para cuando tuviera que decir algo verdaderamente importante. Si bien esa actitud había mejorado un poco con los años, no había una gran diferencia. Near seguía siendo solitario, inexpresivo y frío, como si nada le importara.

Matt no era de las personas que estaban todo el día al pendiente de la vida de lo demás. Intentaba concentrarse solo en la suya y en la de sus personas allegadas —es decir, Mello— pero desde que había tenido que pasar tiempo de manera forzada con Near, algo de él le había llamado la atención, algo de esa personalidad le intrigaba. Se preguntó varias veces si ese mismo sentimiento había surgido en Linda y luego se transformó en enamoramiento. Tenía claro que a él no le pasaría nada similar, pero el estar con el albino era un contraste total que cuando pasaba el tiempo con Mello, ya que el rubio era completamente lo opuesto a Near. Mello era un huracán que arrasaba con todo con su sola presencia, un líder nato. Por fuera, parecía duro y a veces llegaba a dar miedo, pero en el fondo era muy sentimental. Él pasaba de la euforia al enojo y luego volvía a estar feliz en cuestión de instantes.

En cambio con Near las cosas no solían tornarse "animadas". Aún no podía adivinar si estaba feliz, si se encontraba enfadado o si se sentía triste. Era muy diferente al rubio. Si bien no era el huracán que era Mello, de alguna forma extraña él podía imponerse ante todos los huérfanos. Tal vez era el aura que despedía, que podía considerarse aterradora; pero Matt ya se había acostumbrado al terror gracias a Mello y ese demonio interior que sacaba en ocasiones. Ambas personalidades le parecían fascinantes, aunque de distinta manera y una más que otra. No sentía ningún lazo hacia Near, ni la mas mínima confianza a pesar de haberlo tratado más; fuera de las peleas y discusiones que había presenciado entre Mello y él —peleas y discusiones que Mello ocasionaba, ya que Near jamás cedía ante las provocaciones del rubio— su trato jamás había ido mas allá, hasta esta ocasión. Por el aprecio que sentía hacia Linda, le hizo formularle una pregunta a su compañero:

—Near —le llamó, captando la atención del aludido. Si bien no se dignó a voltear a verlo, por lo menos un gesto con la cabeza le hizo saber que había captado su atención—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No es respecto al trabajo, es sobre…

—Adelante —le cortó secamente. Matt no sabía si preguntar eso tendría sentido alguno, pero su curiosidad era demasiada como para detenerse.

—¿Cómo ves tu situación con respecto a Linda? —El planteamiento le pareció estúpido, no había sido capaz de expresarse bien, no obstante, Near pareció captar el sentido de la pregunta.

—Jamás me había interesado en esas cosas, así que no sabría qué decir —respondió sin mirarlo a la cara. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Jamás le corresponderás?

—No estoy interesado en el tema. Nunca me preocupó y hasta ahora mi perspectiva no ha cambiado… Pero Linda es persistente. —Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Near levantó la vista de la libreta en la cual escribía los últimos detalles de la tarea.

Matt no supo interpretar la última frase. Pero solo se había cerciorado de algo: Linda perdía el tiempo en intentar adentrarse en los sentimientos de ese chico.

* * *

En esta ocasión, él había sido puntual y ella por igual. Ambos estaban decididos a avanzar en el maldito trabajo, aunque tuvieran que quedarse horas haciéndolo. Se encontraban entre libros de historia e infinidad de mapas. Habían vuelto a memorizar bien la historia de su país e incluso habían descubierto cosas nuevas que tal vez por ser pequeños detalles habían ignorado antes.

La encargada se cansaba de solo verlos y soltaba un bostezo cada tres minutos, según las cuentas de Mello. Una leve alarma se escuchó por el lugar, algo parecido al timbre de un teléfono celular. Tanto Mello como Linda prefirieron ignorar aquel sonido, mientras la mujer se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a contestar una llamada. Minutos después, regresó a su escritorio, pero comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso y tuvo que interrumpir a los muchachos que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Chicos, discúlpenme, pero tengo que irme ya. Me ha surgido un percance y no puedo perder más tiempo aquí.

—¿No podemos quedarnos más tiempo? Nosotros podemos cerrar la biblioteca cuando terminemos —sugirió Linda, a lo que la mujer solo hizo una ligera mueca.

—No lo creo, si Roger se llegara a enterar se enfadaría. Así que les pido de manera amable que se retiren.

—¡Espere! —le interrumpió Mello—. ¿Que no se supone que estas son horas de trabajo y por lo tanto, usted no puede irse? —alegó de forma algo prepotente para el gusto de aquella mujer la cual solo mantuvo su postura, no podía dejar que un adolescente se le interpusiera.

—Ya le había pedido permiso a Roger para retirarme temprano hoy. Solo serán un par de horas. Si gustan, pueden volver más tarde, después de las siete. Mi retirada oficial es hasta las diez de la noche.

Ya no les permitió alegar o sugerir más cosas, salió del lugar y esperó a que ellos salieran para poder cerrar la biblioteca. Unos instantes después, se retiró. Mello y Linda se quedaron frente a esa puerta por un rato.

—Linda, quiero proponerte algo —mencionó el rubio aún con la vista en la puerta, a lo que la chica se giró hacia él—. ¿Por qué no hablamos con la profesora para no hacer el trabajo…?

—¿De qué hablas Mello? —le reprochó—. No podemos hacer eso, es un trabajo que ella nos dejó a todos por igual, no tenemos derecho a ser la excepción.

—Linda… —quiso proseguir, pero ella lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—Además, ¿qué clase de excusa pondríamos…?

—Linda…

—No, hay que seguir investigando, algo podremos…

—¡Linda! —gritó, acto que hizo que ella guardara silencio y lo dejara proseguir con el planteamientos de su idea. Se quedó callada, prestándole toda la atención posible—. Bien, ni nuestros países nos relacionan, así que la mejor idea es pedirle a la maestra que nos cambie el trabajo. Permíteme terminar —le espetó cuando vio que abría la boca para interrumpirle—, no estoy diciendo que no haremos nada, solo cambiemos de tema.

—Pues… viéndolo en ese sentido creo que sí es buena idea. ¿Tú crees que la maestra quiera?

—Para eso hay que preguntar.

Luego de la clase extra, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba la profesora. El chico poseía tácticas especiales para convencer a las personas y la maestra no fue la excepción. Luego de suplicarle —aunque de alguna forma las súplicas no fueron más que mera actuación— había logrado un cambio de tema, aunque el resultado tampoco había sido el esperado, ya que el tema había sido elegido por Linda, y la chica, creyendo que tendría un dominio mayor sobre la información, había elegido el arte. La profesora lo creyó buena idea, pero les dio la condición de centrarse solo en un "tipo" de arte y hacer el ensayo sobre lo escogido.

—¿Y qué corriente artística te gustaría tratar? —preguntó la chica más animada, de alguna manera sabía que respecto a trabajos de esa índole ella tendría cierta ventaja—. Está el arte contemporáneo, barroco, también está el clásico y cómo olvidar el romántico. —Mello solo concluyó una cosa: no podría callarla por un largo rato. No era que le desagradara, solo que Linda hablaba demasiado rápido y al parecer solo ella misma se entendía. Hasta que una palabra en especial logró captar su atención.

—¿Qué mencionaste al final? —Quiso cerciorarse si había escuchado bien, cabía la posibilidad que solo hubiera interpretado mal las palabras.

—¿Que el arte es un tema muy extenso?

—No, antes. Mencionaste un tipo de arte al final.

—¿Romántico, minimalista, surrealista? —dijo al azar tratando de adivinar.

—Después de esos.

—Ah, arte gótico —respondió como quien ha adivinado algo muy importante—. Bueno, si te interesa, podemos hacer el trabajo respecto al arte gótico. Creo que es justo ya que yo elegí el tema —se explicó, cuando Mello la miró con cierta incredulidad. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos provocaba que fueran más amables entre ellos. Ignorando un poco la sorpresa del chico, Linda dio una breve reseña sobre el tema—. Mira, el arte gótico es un estilo que se desarrolló en los últimos años de la Edad Media en la Europa Occidental. Surgió a mediados del siglo XII hasta el siglo XV. Empezó en el norte de Francia y de ahí se expandió hacia todo el occidente. Más que nada, el gótico se enfoca en arquitectura y en escultura, pero la escultura era hecha para las mismas catedrales y edificios.

—Suena interesante y veo que sabes demasiado, ¿por qué no empezamos de una vez?

—Ya casi es hora de la cena y está prohibido estar en dormitorios ajenos mas allá de las diez y con mayor razón si una chica entra en el dormitorio de un chico.

—¿Pero no te gustaría librarte de esto de una buena vez?

Linda lo miró directo a los ojos, en realidad sí deseaba terminar el trabajo, no solo porque se había hecho más pesado de lo que realmente era, sino porque habían perdido demasiado tiempo y entre mas días pasaran, el trabajo interferiría con sus planes de _enamorar _a Near. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar a Mello que no era la niña santa que él creía, que también de vez en cuanto podía revelarse y darle alguna sorpresa. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, detestaba que la tuvieran en ese concepto; que todos creyeran que era demasiado sosa para algunas cosas, que la catalogaran como el modelo de "niña perfecta". No era perfecta ni estaba cerca de serlo y tal vez en ese aspecto envidiaba al rubio, él podía hacer su voluntad, podía manipular a las personas y tenía un puesto de rebelde sin causa en el orfanato. Era el momento de demostrar que no era tan sosa como todos creían.

* * *

Hubiera preferido ser capaz de poner alguna excusa o pretexto, ya que se había arrepentido de haberle hecho caso a Mello. No era bueno ceder ante los impulsos y de ahora en adelante no cedería ante esa clase de arrebatos que no traían nada bueno, como en esa ocasión: se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Mello y Matt, después de la hora de dormir y eso no estaba permitido, ¡ella estaba rompiendo las reglas! Pero esa era la única manera de acabar el trabajo y debía sacrificarse. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era el único lugar donde podía terminar su tarea. Matt poseía una computadora portátil —la cual no sabía de donde había sacado con exactitud, aunque supuso que la había comprado con los ahorros de su mesada— en la que les dejaría investigar todo lo posible sobre el arte gótico, aun si requería que estuvieran pegados toda la noche frente a la pantalla. Linda creyó que a Matt podría incomodarle su presencia o el hecho de que tanto ella como Mello hicieran ruido a esas horas impidiéndole descansar, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Al parecer el pelirrojo solía desvelarse jugando con su consola o simplemente divagando en sus pensamientos, al menos eso fue lo que había dicho Mello. La chica supuso que padecía insomnio o algún otro problema del sueño.

Se encontraba sentada frente al único escritorio que había en la habitación, a su lado estaba Mello, quien seguía leyendo atentamente un artículo sobre el origen del arte gótico que acababa de encontrar en internet; se le podía ver completamente absorto por la lectura, tanto que creía que sus ojos azules terminarían por fundirse con los gráficos de la pantalla.

La chica dio un ligero bostezo y apartó la vista del artículo que también había comenzado a leer. Estiró un poco el cuerpo y examinó el lugar con detenimiento para liberarse del estrés. La recámara de Mello y Matt no era del todo desagradable, de hecho, se sentía cómoda con la atmósfera de la habitación. El cuarto parecía tener una línea invisible que dividía la parte de Mello de la de Matt; mientras que la del último era un tanto desordenada, con ropa, libros y revistas tiradas en el suelo, además de dar la impresión de que aún mantenía las sábanas revueltas, la del rubio era un poco más limpia y ordenada, aunque con algunos posters de bandas que ella no supo identificar —aunque suponía que eran del género metal— y algo que en particular le llamó bastante la atención, ya que desentonaba con la decoración de esa parte del lugar y con el mismo Mello, así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Mello, ¿tú crees en Dios? —cuestionó, mientras mantenía fija la mirada en el crucifijo que estaba arriba de la cabecera de la cama.

—Soy católico —respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la computador—. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

—Bueno, de ti no me lo esperaba. No creía que tuvieras ese tipo de creencias.

Mello giró su rostro hacia Linda, se le veía agotado y ya sin muchos ánimos de seguir estudiando, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que eran más de las tres de la mañana.

—Y tú Linda, ¿crees en Dios? —le atacó con la misma pregunta, por la mera curiosidad de saber un poco más sobre ella, además de aprovechar aquel pequeño receso para distraerse un poco de su pesada tarea.

—A veces llegué a dudar de su existencia. Luego de quedar huérfana, comencé a creer que todas esas cosas que aprendí y me inculcaron mis padres eran solo tonterías; se debió tal vez a mi enojo. Aunque luego pude entender que nadie tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. —La chica cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Mello creyó que ya no proseguiría con el relato, pero para su sorpresa ella continuó—. Mi madre era muy devota y mi padre también, aunque en menor medida. Por eso creer en Dios me recuerda a ellos y me ayuda a recordar quién soy y de donde vengo. Además… los seres humanos necesitamos creer en algo, ¿no? —lo último lo mencionó algo divertida.

—Entonces supongo que ahora tienes miedo. —Linda le miró desconcertada, a lo que le dio una explicación—. Según el catolicismo a partir de las tres de la madrugada los demonios emergen a tierra firme.

—Creo que hay cosas a las cuales temerles más, ¿no crees? —Mello asintió, de alguna forma el pequeño descanso les había servido a ambos, se veían más relajados.

Aunque parecía estar pensando algo muy aparte de la leve charla que habían tenido, su cerebro había descansado, por lo tanto, formular ideas le resultaría más sencillo. Luego de aquellas palabras, cada uno comenzó a hablar sobre sí mismo. Sin insultos y sin maldad de por medio, solo era una plática que no tenía sentido alguno, más que el de conocer mejor a la otra persona. Linda ignoraba varios aspectos de Mello y a él le parecía extraño estar hablando con esa chica de una manera tan "familiar", ya que de esa forma solo hablaba con Matt. Y aunque hubo momentos donde las bromas pesadas resurgían, eso no impidió que su conversación se siguiera tornando amena.

—Matt tenía razón…

Linda no pareció entender lo último que dijo, pero le devolvió una sonrisa. No sabía exactamente el porqué, pero Mello comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle propuesto que terminaran el trabajo ese mismo día; ahora sentía que había forjado un vínculo más estrecho hacia Linda durante el tiempo que compartieron y de alguna forma en cuanto terminaran aquella tarea no tendría un buen pretexto como para hablarle o seguir siendo amable con ella. Pero, ¿por qué se planteaba eso? ¿Por qué tenía que buscar una razón para acercársele? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero de alguna forma ya tenía ideado ese "nuevo pretexto".

—Linda, el partido de futbol es el próximo domingo. ¡Ve a verme jugar! —Más que una petición, sonó a una orden. La chica se sorprendió, pero no iba a declinar tal oferta.

—Tú solo dime la hora, no faltaré.

* * *

**Para esta estancia se preguntaran ¿y el NearxLinda? Lo sucedido en este capítulo forma parte de la trama, así que no voy a adelantar nada ni a dar demasiadas explicaciones, eso se verá más adelante ;)**

**Bueno este capítulo fue más bien para aclarar cosas y plantear otras nuevas. Y respecto al retraso que tuve les prometo no volver a tardar tanto.**

**Y bueno también dar las gracias a Hikari por seguir siendo mi beta, y a LizAckerman por ayudarme un poco proporcionándome información sobre el arte gótico.**

**Y más que nada espero no haber perdido ninguna seguidora, espero que hayan podido disfrutar del capítulo. Y también gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, me animan bastante.**

**Ellie…**


	6. Anamnesis

**Hola! **

**Lamento la tardanza, pero por las fechas he andado un poco ocupada, en realidad creo que todas hemos estado algo así. Espero que todas hayan pasado una feliz navidad y si acaso no celebran esas fechas, pues… que… En ese caso no sé ni que decir XD.**

**Mejor vayamos al capítulo:**

**Death Note no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Yo no gano nada con esto.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: _**Anamnesis**_

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para finalizar el partido. Todos los chicos de Wammy's estaban ansiosos, el encuentro iba empatado sin ningún punto a favor para los equipos, y ellos habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en ganarlo. Blackstone Institute era una escuela de gran prestigio, tanto en nivel académico como deportivo, por lo tanto ganar el partido significaría que el orfanato estaba al nivel de las grandes escuelas en todo Winchester y tal vez de todo Reino Unido.

Mello ya no sabía qué hacer con exactitud; todas las jugadas que tenía planeadas ya las había realizado y no le quedaba tiempo para idear una nueva estrategia, solo faltaban unos minutos para que el juego terminara. No quería perder y menos frente a sus compañeros en Wammy's. Pero no todo estaba perdido: al parecer aún había una pequeña oportunidad de ganar. Cuando el improvisado árbitro marcó fuera de lugar a un jugador del equipo contrario, el rubio se ofreció para tirar el penal que se le había concedido a su bando —de cualquier manera, sus compañeros de equipo lo hubieran seleccionado a él para que lo ejecutara—.

Estaba a doce yardas de la portería, con solo el arquero de por medio. Las manos le sudaban ligeramente y sentía la garganta un poco seca. Tomó aire y con todas sus fuerzas pateó el balón hasta la esquina superior derecha de la portería. El despistado portero no vio venir aquella jugada, se confió en que un chico con aspecto tan delicado no sería siquiera capaz de patear el balón. Para sorpresa del equipo de Blackstone y para la dicha de los huérfanos, Mello anotó un gol. Se quedó estático unos instantes, hasta que sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarle. No distinguía nada más allá de palabras como "felicidades" o los gritos con euforia de "gooool", y aunque aún no salía de ese trance, se encontraba feliz. Wammy's House había ganado gracias a él.

Los dos minutos restantes no fueron tan relevantes y en cuanto se escuchó el silbatazo que daba por terminado el juego, todos se acercaron a felicitarlo nuevamente, incluso los jugadores del equipo contrario que, en lugar de gritarle groserías o lanzarle malas miradas, le estrecharon la mano en señal de aceptar su triunfo. Ese fue un gesto que no se esperaba y si las cosas se hubiesen dado de manera contraria, él dudaba poder hacer tal acción y aceptar la derrota como si nada.

Muy cerca de allí, sentados en la parte superior de una de las gradas, se encontraban Matt y Linda. El pelirrojo había dejado de lado su consola solo para poder ver jugar a su amigo y ahora aplaudía a la par de todos sus demás compañeros. Por su parte, Linda, a quien no le gustaba para nada ese deporte, por primera vez había puesto atención a un partido completo y ahora se encontraba aplaudiendo con tanta emoción que sus manos se hincharon levemente. Ambos se acercaron donde Mello para felicitarle; Matt le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y la chica lo abrazó muy fuerte, Mello le correspondió.

—Fue un gran partido. Pero por un momento pensé que perderías —mencionó Matt, con la mirada fija en su amigo, quien seguía abrazando a la chica castaña.

—Yo también lo pensé por un momento, pero gracias a ti ganamos —agregó Linda mientras se separaba de Mello. En verdad le alegraba que al rubio le hubiera ido bien en esa actividad—. Parece que valieron la pena todas esas horas de entrenamiento extra —al decir eso, rió por lo bajo contagiando a los otros chicos.

Mello no sabía qué contestar o qué hacer, solo estaba seguro de una cosa: se sentía feliz. Y aunque no respondiera a los halagos y felicitaciones de nadie, todos sabían que no era por descortesía. Roger también se acercó y luego de elogiar a todo el equipo por su esfuerzo, reunió a los huérfanos que habían ido a ver el juego. Ya era hora de partir a Wammy's. Todos subieron a un autobús que se encontraba estacionado en la entrada del instituto y emprendieron rumbo hacia el orfanato.

El camino se tornó bastante calmado, todos descansaban de la emoción que habían vivido unos minutos atrás. Algunos chicos se quedaron dormidos, mientras otros, como Mello, se colocaron audífonos para escuchar música y otros, como Matt, comenzaron partidas en juegos de video.

Linda ya tenía la mente demasiado alejada del triunfo del orfanato, ahora sus pensamientos volvían a ser ocupados por la imagen del chico albino. No había pensado en él durante la hora y media que había durado el partido de futbol pero ahora, su recuerdo regresaba a atormentarla nuevamente. No había ideado nada nuevo desde que había comenzado con el trabajo de Historia al lado de Mello y, según ella, ya iba siendo hora de una jugada más. Recordó los cinco consejos que había leído en esa página de internet; el primer consejo decía algo como "adentrarse en su mundo" y el segundo dictaba que hay que crear "vínculos de confianza". Ya había intentado pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, a lo que Near dijo que no le gustaba que invadieran su especio personal. Entonces, ¿cómo lograría poder tan siquiera intentar algo de lo que decían esos consejos?

Tal vez, lo único que debía intentar era que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas, no idear situaciones ni forzarlas, pero tampoco dejarle todo al destino, ya que si hacía eso podría darse por vencida de una vez ya que de parte de Near jamás vería interés, al menos no por el momento. Solo debía esperar una buena oportunidad para así poder lograr su objetivo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos regresaron a sus actividades diarias. Linda no hizo nada fuera de lo común, como todos los lunes fue a clases, estudió, miró de reojo a Near y terminó su jornada sin que ocurriera algo relevante. Mientras guardaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir del aula, observó a Near, quien ya estaba a punto de retirarse, y fue siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que el chico se esfumó de su vista. Ahora que lo pensaba, y a pesar de estar segura de sus sentimientos hacia ese chico, acababa de darse cuenta de una cosa: no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él. Ella estaba al tanto de que había llegado al orfanato cuando tenía diez años, también era consciente de que no le gustaba socializar demasiado. Pero no sabía esas pequeñas cosas que son básicas cuando se conoce a una persona. Algunas podía intuirlas, como su color favorito, el cual aseguraba que era el blanco. Aunque el chico fuera de los que comiera muy poco, sabía que su platillo favorito era el pescado frito y papas, un clásico inglés. Pero fuera de esos pequeños detalles desconocía todo lo referente a la vida de Near. Quería saber de qué parte de Reino Unido provenía, si tuvo o no hermanos, quienes habían sido sus padres o tal vez algo que todos se peguntaban: ¿por qué era tan inexpresivo?

Ahora que lo pensaba, "adentrarse en su mundo" y "crear lazos de confianza" iban ligados al concepto de conocerlo mejor, no solo de manera superficial como hasta ahora lo había hecho, sino en conocer esos pequeños rasgos en los cuales ella quería adentrarse. Era como volver a conocer a Near.

* * *

Se encontraba en la sala de estar a la misma hora que iba todos los días. Los huérfanos parecían respetar ese horario, ya que a esa hora no había nadie más que él, en el fondo lo agradecía; hubiera detestado que otra persona se encontrara allí, aunque solía ignorarlas, era más reconfortante saber que estaba solo. De pronto, su paz fue inmutada al oír el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, miró por el rabillo del ojo al que ahora sería su acompañante y cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Linda, volvió a concentrarse en armar la torre de naipes.

La chica se acercó con sumo cuidado, temiendo incomodarlo o más bien con el miedo de que un mal paso pudiera desarmar aquella construcción. No quería serle una molestia, pero necesitaba estar ahí, se había propuesto adentrarse en él y eso sería lo que haría.

—Hola, Near. ¿Qué tal tu día? —le saludó animadamente. Hacía tiempo que ni siquiera cruzaban palabras, por lo tanto volver a hacerlo le reconfortaba de sobremanera. Lo había extrañado, aunque no había sido una ausencia verdadera, le hizo falta tenerlo cerca.

—Bien, sin novedades —respondió. Aunque solo le dijese pequeñas frases, eso era suficiente para ella. Con tal de oír esa voz no le importaba si fueran solo dos palabras.

— He estado pensando proponerte algo, pero sé que declinarás mi oferta como varias veces lo has hecho, pero aun así debo intentar.

—Adelante, dilo.

—¿Quieres salir a caminar conmigo? —le espetó con un tono de voz elevado que hubiera extrañado a cualquiera, pero no a Near. El chico detuvo un instante su construcción y se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a la salida.

La había ignorado. Tal vez Linda había sido demasiado brusca con su propuesta, por lo tanto, Near había rechazado la oferta. Su semblante animado cambió a uno de cierta tristeza, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Cada vez que algo así ocurría sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, al menos no en ese lugar. El joven se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giró para mirarla. Su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

—Roger me pidió que fuera a su despacho. —Linda pareció no escucharlo, se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Near permaneció en su mismo lugar, sin moverse si quiera un poco, hasta que sus labio se movieron nuevamente al hablar—. ¿Qué no me vas a acompañar?

Como si la hubieran sacado de su trance, Linda volvió a la realidad con un leve sobresalto. Near había aceptado, a su manera, pero había aceptado. Corrió hasta estar al lado del chico para luego emprender marcha hasta la oficina del director. Distaba mucho de lo que ella tenía en mente, pero aun así, no menospreciaba ese momento. Aunque fueran solo unos cuantos metros, estaba feliz de caminar a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a destino, Near entró de inmediato. Linda solo tuvo que esperarlo afuera unos minutos. Aunque el albino siempre mantenía la misma expresión ante todo, ahora en su rostro se reflejaba un deje pensativo. La chica pudo notarlo. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Se moría por preguntarle, pero no lo haría. No arruinaría esa pequeña atmósfera que estaba presente, al menos para ella.

Caminaron en completo silencio, Linda quería romperlo pero no tenía en mente algo que decir. Con Near no podía ser espontánea como lo era con Matt, tampoco podía mostrarse a la defensiva como lo hacía antes con Mello, ni cariñosa y comprensiva como hace años atrás lo había sido con Alice. Near era diferente a todos ellos. Quería decirle algo, que no fuera estúpido o una tontería, algo que al albino le demostrara que ella también estaba a su nivel.

—Linda, ¿me has notado distraído últimamente? —cuestionó el chico, acabando con el silencio que los rodeaba. Ella se sorprendió, pero se relajó al mismo tiempo, por lo menos ya podían mantener una conversación. Se le salió un peso de encima.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijo Roger? —Intentó contestar lo más normal que pudo, aunque por alguna razón su voz se tornó bastante débil y apenas audible para su acompañante.

—Sí. Como siempre me observas, creo que tú puedes decirme si me has notado distraído.

—Pues… yo… —Ese comentario la sonrojó un poco. Pero no podía contestarle, ella siempre lo observaba igual—. No he notado nada diferente. No sé por qué Roger te dijo algo así.

Luego de aquello no volvieron a cruzar palabras hasta que regresaron a la sala de estar. Near reanudó su labor con el castillo de naipes y Linda se sentó a una distancia considerable de él. Se quedo allí algunos minutos, puesto que había llegado a la conclusión de que a Near no le incomodaba su presencia, por lo menos no se quejaba. Odiaba que al tenerlo cerca todos los planes o preguntas que había formulado el día anterior se esfumaran. Al estar a su lado surgía una sensación extraña en su estómago —la que se incrementó aún más al declarársele— cada vez que estaba junto a él.

Near lo notaba. Sabía que la personalidad de Linda era muy distinta a como se mostraba frente a él. Siempre lo supo y, aunque en un principio concluyó que ese comportamiento se debía a que él era diferente de las personas con las que ella solía tratar, nunca pasó por su mente que Linda lo quisiera de esa forma. Esa idea también había sido una opción pero él mismo la descartó, la creía demasiado bizarra como para ser cierta; pero cuando Linda le confesó sus sentimientos, Near se dio cuenta que a veces lo absurdo es la respuesta para algunas cosas.

—Near… —lo llamó tímidamente. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decir era buena idea, pero de nuevo esa pequeña parte impulsiva en su ser estaba floreciendo—. Sé que tenemos años de conocernos, pero hace poco me di cuenta de algo —respiró profundo. Su interlocutor estaba atento a sus palabras, incluso detuvo su actividad y se giró para verla. Desde hacía algunos días, lo que esa chica decía se tornaba en cierta forma interesante para Near. Ahora que Linda sabía que contaba con su atención, le declaró lo siguiente—: No sé nada acerca de ti. No sé sobre tu vida antes de entrar a Wammy's y desconozco algunos aspectos tuyos dentro del orfanato.

—¿Qué quieres saber con exactitud? —inquirió él. Nunca nadie le había preguntado nada acerca de sus gustos o su pasado.

—Cosas como… ¿De dónde eres? Sé que eres inglés pero, ¿de qué parte de Inglaterra? ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de venir aquí? ¿Cómo era tu familia, ya sabes, tus padres y hermanos? Y pues, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Los profesores cuando pasan lista nos llaman por apodos y no creo que te llames "Near" —bombardeó al joven con esas preguntas, una seguida de otra y casi sin tomar aire entre palabras o frases. Al terminar, dio una gran bocanada hasta normalizar su respiración; ahora solo esperaba que él le contestara. Realmente deseaba que lo hiciera—. Y bien ¿no me dirás nada? Te lo pregunto porque son cosas que no podría averiguar por mi cuenta. Es algo tan personal que solo puedes decírmelo tú, claro, si quieres…

—Son cosas personales que no tendría por qué contestar —Linda se decepcionó de inmediato, pero al menos lo había intentado—. Aunque… lo haré. Pero debes hacer algo a cambio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —cuestionó más alegre.

—Primero tú respóndeme esas mismas preguntas —declaró. Debía haber igualdad de circunstancias y no solo él expondría su vida. Claro está que pudo haberse negado, pero le parecía interesante averiguar sobre el pasado de la chica, aunque dudaba que ella le contestara.

—Está bien. Por dónde empezar… —Rememoró los recuerdos que tenía guardados para poder estructurar una buena respuesta. Near pensaba que convencerla había sido demasiado fácil, tal vez porque se trataba de él o porque Linda solía ser algo confiada con algunas personas. Mientras pensaba en cada una de las palabras que le diría, la joven se iba acercando lentamente hacia él, Near lo notó pero no hizo alarde de esa acción o ademán de quererse retirar—. Yo nací en Italia, en Venecia, para ser exacta. Mi vida jamás fue muy interesante… creo que era lo normal para una niña de mi edad en ese entonces. Respecto a mi familia, mi padre era músico, tocaba el piano en la _Orchestra di Santa Cecilia_ y mi madre era diseñadora de modas. Tuve una hermana mayor, pero ella murió cuando yo era muy chica debido a un accidente. Y mi verdadero nombre es Luciana Auditore.

Near se sorprendió, no se esperaba tanta información, pero al parecer Linda parecía haber tenido una vida feliz. Muchas ideas acerca de como esa vida pudo haber cambiado circularon por su mente, hasta que la voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Y tú, ¿no vas a responder? —Aunque quiso aparentar algo de seguridad, no lo logró del todo, su voz todavía denotaba nerviosismo.

Near pareció meditarlo unos segundos. No pensaba que ella le contestaría, según sus planes, ella no querría recordar nada de su pasado y desistiría de indagar en el suyo, pero el resultado fue diferente. Linda le había contado su vida, tal vez demasiado; y aunque recordar su pasado le provocó melancolía a la castaña, no desistió de contarle su historia. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

—Respecto a la primera pregunta, nací en Londres. Mi vida era la normal para alguien de mi edad como tú también mencionaste. Fui hijo único. Mi padre era un importante ingeniero y mi madre solo se dedicaba a mí. Y mi nombre es… —Para ese momento Linda estaba solo a medio metro de distancia, se acercó un poco más, para no perder detalle de esa respuesta—. Nate River.

—Tienes un bonito nombre, me gusta. ¿Crees que podría llamarte Nate?

—No lo creo conveniente. —Linda se molestó un poco, pero él tenía razón. No era lo más adecuado, quizás porque todos lo conocían por Near o porque ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos. Sea cual fuera el motivo, la joven no quiso indagar más.

Para cuando fueron conscientes, ya casi era hora de la clase de Dibujo Técnico, así que ambos se retiraron de la sala de estar, no sin antes recoger el desorden que el chico había ocasionado debido a las construcciones con naipes. Llegaron juntos al aula, cosa que nadie pasó desapercibida. Luego de la clase, en el momento en el que debían separar caminos —ya que Linda iría directo al comedor y Near esperaría en su cuarto a que hubiera menos gente— la chica pudo escuchar casi un susurro, algo que le alegró toda la noche:

—Luciana también es un lindo nombre.

Ella se ruborizó de inmediato y decidió entrar al comedor lo más rápido posible; este se encontraba increíblemente lleno. Ignorando ese detalle, se dispuso a comer lo que habían servido esta vez —el día no podía ser mejor, habían preparado lasaña, su comida favorita—. Tomó asiento al lado de una chica con la cual hablaba en ocasiones y comenzó a devorar su cena; sin ser consciente de que un chico rubio mantenía la mirada fija en ella, como si en cualquier momento fuera a reprocharle algo.

—Mello, pareciera que quieres ir a discutir con ella. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que terminemos de cenar al menos? —manifestó Matt, al ver la mala mirada que su amigo mantenía en Linda—. ¿O te molesta lo que dijo Ross hace rato?

—¿Sobre que Near y Linda pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos? Dime Matt, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? —contestó dando a entender todo lo contrario.

—Yo qué sé, pero luces molesto.

—Lo que me molesta son las tendencias masoquistas de Linda. Es demasiado estúpida, demasiado ingenua, tal vez una combinación de ambas.

—Pero no te incumbe, por lo menos no ahora. Solo piensa que cuando ella salga lastimada, tú podrás consolarla.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Matt ya no le respondió, solo siguió disfrutando de la cena la cual extrañamente le había gustado. A veces Mello odiaba ese lado serio de Matt, cuando sacaba a relucir esa inteligencia que poseía y le lanzaba indirectas que él no podía entender, o más bien no quería entenderlas.

—Prefiero tu lado estúpido, Matt —mencionó antes de introducir un bocado más a su boca.

Se encerró en su habitación, se encontraba ansioso o mejor dicho preocupado. La pequeña plática que mantuvo con Roger le dejó una gran interrogante, un hecho del cual ni él mismo se había percatado.

* * *

—_Near, qué bien que hayas venido. Necesito hablarte de algo._

_Él no contestó, solo se limitó a sentarse en el suelo. Al no haber traído ningún juguete consigo no había manera de entretenerse, por lo tanto se vio obligado a mirar a la cara a Roger, cosa que el anciano internamente agradeció. Siempre pensaba que ese chico era demasiado insolente en ocasiones, por lo que ese gesto le denotó cierto deje de respeto._

—_Es sobre tus calificaciones. Siguen siendo excelentes pero… —El hombre abrió un cajón que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de su escritorio, tomó una hoja y prosiguió —. Han bajado ligeramente._

—_¿Qué tanto? —cuestionó. A él también le interesaba el tema y le era difícil de creer lo que Roger le decía._

—_Son excelentes, no cabe duda ya que sigues siendo el mejor promedio de Wammy's. Pero hay algo que me llamó la atención esta vez. Como en este trabajo de hace unos días que le entregaste al profesor de Química. —Se levantó de su lugar y le entregó la hoja que había sacado, al albino. Él la miró con detenimiento mientras Roger volvía a ocupar su lugar—. Como podrás ver, la calificación del trabajo es aprobatoria, pero también podrás observar que el profesor Evans te señaló algunos errores, los cuales jamás habías tenido._

_Near no mostraba expresión alguna, pero Roger podría casi jurar que estaba sorprendido. Él no era de los que tenían errores en sus trabajos por mínimos que estos fueran. Cualquier ejercicio lo respondía de forma impecable, sin dar paso a equivocaciones. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que no tenía una calificación aprobatoria de manera limpia._

—_Al tratarse de ti, me llamó la atención este tipo de suceso, ya que contigo jamás había ocurrido. Tal vez solo has estado distraído..._

—_¿Distraído? —Ni él mismo lo creía, siempre se concentraba, no era posible que algo así sucediera._

—_Es solo una teoría. Lo único que te pido es que pongas en orden tus pensamientos. Eres el chico más inteligente aquí y tal vez de todo Winchester, tu presencia nos beneficia y esta clase de percances nos puede perjudicar como institución. Espero y no vuelva a pasar._

_Near se levantó de su lugar y salió de la oficina sin siquiera despedirse del anciano. Una vez afuera se encontró con Linda, ella había sido gustosa de acompañarlo y ahora que lo meditaba no sabía la razón del porqué le había hecho ese ofrecimiento a la chica. Tal vez simplemente no quería ir solo._

* * *

Algo que siempre odiaba de Roger era cuando le recalcaba ese hecho cada vez que podía. Wammy's siempre había tenido un lugar entre las instituciones con más alto nivel académico, pero desde que Near había ingresado, pudieron escalar al _top-ten_ de esta escala. Él era el "as bajo la manga" del lugar y la razón por la que tantas fundaciones estuvieran dispuestas a donar fondos para el orfanato. Por lo que ni Roger ni él mismo estarían dispuestos a hacer que esas excelentes notas desaparecieran.

Pero por más que buscaba un motivo o una razón para estar distraído, no la encontraba. No había nada fuera de lo normal en su vida, a excepción de…

—Linda.

Cuando susurró ese nombre se dio cuenta que ella era esa razón. Jamás se imaginó que ese asunto le afectaría de tal manera, nunca le dio importancia, pero tratar de ignorarlo no había sido suficiente. No podía darse el lujo de perder el lugar número uno en el orfanato por algo tan absurdo. Y aunque alejar a Linda de una vez por todas significaría perder a la única amiga que había tenido en todos esos años, tenía que hacerlo. Había cosas más importantes que esa clase de sentimentalismos.

* * *

**Como notas finales creo que es necesario aclarar un par de cosas:**

_**1.- **__**La anamnesis en general apunta a traer al presente los recuerdos del pasado, por eso el titulo, ya que Linda y Near recordaron su pasado.**_

_**2.-Tal vez les parezca que Near le dice a Linda su pasado de manera muy fácil, pero yo lo expongo de la siguiente manera: al no haber L en ese universo ni competencia por convertirse en detective, no hay información que ocultar a los demás. Y quizá se preguntaran ¿pero Near es reservado? Pues sí, pero aun así no le reveló tanta información como ella lo hizo y pues Linda es lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo, muy a parte de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él, ya había un pequeño lazo de amistad entre ellos.**_

_**3.- La**__**Orquesta de la Academia Nacional de Santa Cecilia**__**(**__**Orchestra dell'Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia**__**) es una orquesta**__**italiana**__**con sede en**__**Roma**__**y vinculada a la **__**Academia Nacional de Santa Cecilia**__**. Existe en la vida real, no la invente.**_

_**4.- Sobre el nombre de Linda, ya había leído en foros que el nombre es Lisa pero no creo que sea oficial. En otros fics ponen que es Lindsay pero no me convenció. Al final decidí que fuera Luciana Auditore, he aquí la explicación: Luciana es un nombre italiano que significa: **__**la que nació a la luz. Las características de las personas con este nombre son:**__** "Es sensible, soñadora, honesta y dinámica.**__**Tiene muchas energías y realiza**__**varias actividades a la vez.**__**Lucha por lo que cree que es justo**__**y se preocupa por sus afectos.**__**Tiene una agradable forma de ser,**__**que atrae a los demás. Las Lucianas, son de buen humor y muy sensibles hacia las necesidades de los demás, esto hace que sean muy arraigada a sus afectos.**__**Luciana**__**es perseverante cuando se propone algo y es muy buena amiga. Leal y sincera, lo que la hace una persona confiable. En el amor, Luciana es demostrativa y disfruta de la armonía de una pareja estable" creo que coincide un poco con la personalidad de Linda en el fic. Además el día en que se festeja a las Lucianas es el 13 de diciembre, justamente el día del cumpleaños de Mello. Respecto al apellido "Auditore" se debe a **__**Ezio Auditore**__**, u**__**n personaje**__**de la saga**__** de videojuegos **__**Assassin's Creed**__**. **_

**En este aspecto agradezco a LizAckerman por haberme ayudado con el nombre y el apellido, creo que se oye bien ¿no?**

**Y como siempre, gracias a Hikari Blossom, mi beta. Creo que tengo buenos resultados gracias a ella.**

**Creo que eso seria todo, Gracias por leer.**

**¿reviews?**

**Ellie…**


	7. Fall in Love

**Hola!**

**Bueno, no había podido actualizar ya que entré a clases y eso me ha tenido ocupada, ya que primero es la escuela XD, aun así aquí les traigo un capítulo más.**

**Death Note no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Obha y a Takeshi Obata. Yo no gano nada con esto**

* * *

Capitulo 7**: **_**Fall in Love.**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se revolvió un poco más entre las sábanas, le era desalentador levantarse los lunes. Los odiaba, tanto o más que el gato naranja de las caricaturas. Se restregó los ojos quitándose algunas lagañas y persiguió a estirar el cuerpo. Tal vez su cansancio se debía en parte a desvelarse por estar jugando videojuegos.

Tomó una muda de ropa y salió directo a ducharse; prefería hacerlo en las mañanas, cuando no había ningún alma rondando más que la de él. Además, detestaba tener que bañarse a sabiendas de que alguno de los otros huérfanos pudiese verlo.

Ya estando dentro del cuarto de baño, se metió a una de las regaderas. El agua caliente sobre su piel pálida lograba despertarlo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de su ensoñación. Terminó de ducharse lo más rápido posible, ya le habían arruinado su momento de soledad y lo único que deseaba era largarse de allí. Cuando salió de la regadera se topó cara a cara con la última persona que se hubiera imaginado ver.

—Near, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —objetó el chico mostrándole la toalla que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—Yo siempre vengo a esta hora, ¿por qué jamás habíamos coincidido?

—Suelo venir más temprano, hoy me quedé dormido —contestó con simpleza. A Matt le sorprendió lo último. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y si Near solía llegar antes, eso significaba que era bastante madrugador.

El pelirrojo ya no supo qué más decirle. Tomó su pijama y se dispuso a salir. Pero antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta, una interrogante surcó en su mente. Detuvo su acción y dirigió de nueva cuenta su vista hacia Near. Este se percató y le devolvió la mirada. Se mantuvieron así algunos segundos, hasta que el Matt comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que no somos amigos ni nada parecido, de hecho, luego del trabajo que hicimos juntos podríamos considerarnos como "conocidos que hicieron una tarea en equipo", pero debo preguntarte algo, si no quieres a Linda, ¿por qué no se lo dices de una buena vez? —cuestionó. Sus palabras parecieron hacer eco en el lugar. Near solo tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a enrollarlo.

—Yo ya le dije que no le correspondía y aun así ella sigue insistiendo —respondió con frialdad, Matt frunció ligeramente el seño.

—Escucha, Linda es mi amiga, así que háblale claro de una vez. Te aseguro que ha de haber alguien que sí la aprecie.

Near pareció ignorar el comentario ya que pasó de largo y se metió a una de las regaderas. Matt se acercó a donde el chico se había metido. Antes de que el joven abriera la llave del agua, volvió a seguir la conversación.

—¿Tú eres acaso el que la ha de apreciar?

—No, yo no. Pero conozco a alguien que sabría hacerlo mucho mejor que tú —declaró con cierta molestia ante la actitud del chico y dicho eso salió rápidamente.

Near comenzó a bañarse pensando en las palabras de Matt. Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué Linda insistía tanto? Ella era el tipo de chica que podría estar con cualquiera, ¿por qué lo había escogido a él? Aquella reflexión le hizo sacar una conclusión. Debía alejarla pronto, por el bien de él y el de la misma Linda. Ahora ella acaparaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, lo cual le impedía concentrarse y, como bien había dicho Matt, ella se merecía algo mejor que él.

* * *

Todos estaban adormilados en las clases. A nadie parecía gustarle el hecho de que fuera lunes. Matt, por suerte, ya había superado un poco ese tema y estaba concentrado en ese nuevo videojuego que había dejado sin terminar en la noche. Se encontraba por enfrentar al monstruo que lo llevaría al último nivel; en ese punto ya no escuchaba las palabras del profesor de Geografía, quien hablaba en un idioma desconocido para él. Estaba a punto de derrotarlo, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo que le ocasionó un sobresalto y que apretara un botón equivocado, haciendo que su enemigo tomara ventaja. La frase _Game Over_ se hizo presente en la pantalla. Refunfuñó y levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando vio a Roger frente a toda la clase. Guardó el juego y le miró con atención, no quería que el anciano le volviese a confiscar su amada consola.

—Chicos, de seguro mi visita les sorprende, pero es para dar un aviso importante. Como ya sabrán, las fechas navideñas están próximas, así que he venido a pedirles su colaboración para el evento que habrá en el orfanato.

Los huérfanos se miraron unos con otros. Roger jamás pedía ayuda y menos a ellos, además de que las cenas navideñas en Wammy's eran bastante básicas. No había nada de especial y en cuanto a los regalos, él mismo los compraba, solo tenían que dejarle una carta dirigida a Santa Claus y Roger les traía sus pedidos por más estúpidos que fuesen.

—¿Y qué haremos para celebrar en esta ocasión? —preguntó una chica que se sentaba en el centro del salón. Roger le sonrió.

—Al igual que en todos los años, celebraremos con una cena, pero esta vez será diferente. Este año tenemos invitados especiales, miembros de la organización Better Children's Life vendrán a acompañarnos, por lo cual hay que dar una buena impresión.

Matt identificó ese nombre de inmediato, esa era una de las tantas fundaciones que ayudaba económicamente al orfanato. La idea de celebrar en grande era un plan con maña de Roger para quedar bien ante esos desconocidos; el anciano no lo hacía por ser una buena persona.

Luego de un discurso un poco más profundo respecto al tema, Roger salió del salón de clases dejando perplejo a más de uno. Solo había una cosa clara: en los días siguientes, cada habitante de Wammy's House estaría bastante ocupado.

* * *

Reino Unido se consideraba un país donde reinaba el clima frío y aún más siendo época navideña. Las calles se encontraban cubiertas por una capa de nieve, la cual impedía ver dónde se pisaba. Winchester también era una ciudad gélida, por aquella razón, tanto Matt como Mello decidieron salir del orfanato completamente abrigados. El encargo que Roger les había dejado era traer un pino para colocarlo en la sala de estar del orfanato. Debía ser el más grande y el mejor, según las palabras del director; él quería dar una excelente impresión con la fundación que vendría a pasar las fiestas decembrinas.

Matt frotaba sus manos una con la otra para así lograr un poco de calor. Al rubio no parecía inmutarle el frío, aunque lo único que quizás le desagradaba era el hecho de tener que usar zapatos, normalmente siempre andaba descalzo y la sensación del calzado no le era acogedora. Se detuvieron frente a un puesto cercano de árboles navideños, un señor regordete los atendió y les pidió que pasaran a escoger un pino.

Mientras miraban cada uno de los árboles —aunque en realidad a los ojos de ellos todos eran iguales— Matt rompió el silencio; se sentía con el deber de contarle a su amigo lo sucedido con Near el día anterior. Cuando comenzó con su relato, Mello parecía que lo ignoraba, cuando en realidad le ponía mucha atención, tal vez demasiada. Todo tema que tuviera el nombre de Near —y Linda— de por medio, era interesante.

—No entiendo por qué te molestaste en hablar con la oveja, sabes de sobra que él ignora a todo el mundo —concluyó, luego de escuchar todo el discurso del pelirrojo.

—No lo sé. Creo que solo me nació hacerlo. Pero me molestó que fuera tan indiferente respecto al tema.

—¿Tú? ¿Molesto? —se burló—. Vaya, eso sí que es raro, siempre eres paciente.

—Por eso somos amigos, ¿no? —Mello solo se le acercó para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era verdad.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el chico de ojos verdes volvió a hablar.

—Yo creo que deberías aprovechar la temporada para aclararle tus sentimientos.

—¿De qué idioteces estás hablando, Matt? —interrogó el rubio exaltado.

—Sobre lo que sientes por Linda —le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Te aseguro que tienes oportunidad, no le eres indiferente.

—Pero si discutimos todo… Espera… ¿qué estupidez estás diciendo? ¡A mí no me gusta!

—¿En serio? —le preguntó divertido a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Sí. Ella es ruidosa, molesta, tiene un carácter inestable…

—Y por eso te gusta. Son bastante similares.

Mello solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Llamó al encargado del local y le señaló el pino elegido, ya quería irse. Cuando Matt comenzaba a comportarse de forma extraña y decir cosas "sin sentido", era indicador de que el frío —o el calor, dependiendo de la temporada— le había congelado algunas neuronas. Pagaron el árbol —el cual a pesar de no saber distinguir entre los mejores y peores, tenía buen aspecto— lo cargaron entre ambos chicos y se retiraron del lugar directo al orfanato.

* * *

Linda terminó de colocar la última bota en la pared de la chimenea. Detestaba el invierno, para nadie era un secreto, pero la navidad le daba alegría y siempre la esperaba con demasiada ilusión. Y aunque ya no creía en _Babbo Natale_, le seguían trayendo regalos, eso era bueno.

Tomó una caja repleta de adornos navideños y se dirigió a colocarlos. Se trataba de fundas para los picaportes; al parecer tendría una ardua tarea que ejercer.

Cuando comenzó a colocarlos alcanzó a divisar a Near, quien parecía entablar una conversación con el director. Se acercó para reclamarle al chico ya que él también debía ayudar, pero en cuanto iba a llegar a donde se encontraban, ambos se retiraron. Los siguió hasta su destino el cual era la oficina del director. Se acercó, sabía que era inapropiado, pero su curiosidad la venció esta vez. Puso una oreja cerca de la puerta para poder escuchar con más claridad.

—Near. —Aquella voz la identificó de inmediato como la de Roger—. Tienes claro lo que significa la visita de la fundación, ¿verdad? Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Por parte del joven no escuchó respuesta. Se acercó un poco más para escuchar, en ese momento la puerta fue abierta. Linda cayó de espaldas ante la mirada perpleja de Near. La chica se levantó de inmediato completamente ruborizada, la habían descubierto en una situación bochornosa.

—Lo lamento —se disculpo el chico, ella solo le miró par luego negar rápidamente.

—Descuida fue mi culpa… es que yo… yo… —Debía pensar algo rápido, sino quedaría como una chismosa—. Yo tenía que colocar estos adornos —le sonrió de manera nerviosa para luego enseñarle la caja que se encontraba en el suelo.

Near enfocó su vista en el objeto y solo asintió para después retirarse del lugar. Linda tomó la caja y salió corriendo. Había sido demasiado vergonzoso, solo esperaba que el chico le hubiera creído, detestaba ser mala mentirosa.

* * *

_Luciana_ siempre fue una chica ordenada, pero ahora lo que mantenía en su cuarto era un completo caos. No se podía caminar debido a toda la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. La castaña se revolvió el cabello exasperada. La cena navideña sería pronto y no encontraba nada adecuado que ponerse, todas sus cambios de ropa ya los había usado o no estaban acorde a la ocasión; además, había que agregar el hecho de que habría visitas importantes, por lo cual debía dar una buena imagen y, como si la presión no fuera suficiente, estaba el hecho de que debía verse bonita para él.

Recordó uno de los consejos de la página, ese dictaba algo parecido a cautivarlo, además de ser sutil y tierna. Ella siempre había sabido ejercer los últimos adjetivos, pero el primero la había dejado pensativa. "Cautivarlo" eso quería decir "gustarle físicamente". Nunca se había detenido a pensar si le atraía o no a Near. No era fea, eso lo sabía, pero a los ojos del albino, ¿ella sería bonita?

No podía más con la duda. Salió de su habitación, recorrió un par de pasillos hasta estar frente a una puerta. Tocó un par de veces, no tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que abrieron casi al instante, dejando ver a un sorprendido Matt.

—Linda, ¿qué haces aquí? —le miró extrañado, ya que la chica ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle. Se abrió paso para poder entrar a la habitación. Mello también se exaltó al verla.

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a decir nada, solamente posaron su mirada en ella como exigiéndole una explicación. Linda frunció el seño ligeramente, tomó aire y prosiguió a hablar.

—Nosotros somos amigos, ¿cierto? Por eso he venido con ustedes, así que quiero que sean honestos… ¿Qué piensan de mí? —soltó de pronto, dejando extrañados a los chicos.

—¿En qué sentido? —cuestionó Matt.

—¿Soy bonita? —preguntó, un poco enojada, con las mejillas intensamente rojas.

Matt pareció meditarlo un segundo, Mello también dejó de comer su barra de chocolate solo para buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Linda. La castaña se estaba exasperando, mordió su labio inferior para poder controlar sus nervios. El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar.

—Bueno… pues… para mí tú eres como una hermana o una prima, eso sería incesto ¿sabes? —respondió, Linda solo rodó los ojos y Mello se golpeó el rostro por la nada inteligente respuesta de su amigo—. Pero si quieres una respuesta, sí, para mí eres bonita, pero no eres mi tipo.

La chica le sonrió con dulzura para luego dirigirle la vista al rubio, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama.

—¿Y tú? —volvió a preguntarle, pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Con Mello no sentía demasiada confianza.

—Mira… —carraspeó un poco, por una razón desconocida se estaba sintiendo algo nervioso—. Eres algo baja de estatura para tu edad, además eres un poco sosa. Tienes una pequeña espinilla en tu mejilla izquierda. Tu cabello no está tan mal, pero ese peinado no te ayuda. Y bueno, digamos que no tienes mucha delantera, te falta desarrollarte más.

Linda se sonrojó completamente y por instinto se cubrió el pecho. Salió avergonzada del lugar sin siquiera despedirse. Matt escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Clavó sus verdes ojos en los azules de Mello para exigirle una explicación, pero este ni siquiera pareció querer aclararle el porqué de su repuesta.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —cuestionó a sabiendas de que no le contestaría.

El rubio lo ignoró por completo. Matt dejó de insistir, de cualquier manera el que tendría que disculparse sería Mello y no él, por lo que decidió olvidar el tema jugando una partida en su consola. Mello por otra parte volvió a degustar su tabla de chocolate, aunque ahora le sabía diferente. Sentía un poco de cargo de conciencia, pero no se disculparía. Lo que dijo era la verdad, era lo que él pensaba, no había dicho ninguna mentira.

—_Ampak ti si lepa se mi _—susurró tan quedamente que su compañero no pudo oírlo.

* * *

La cena de navidad llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado. Los huérfanos se encontraban vestidos de una manera formal, desde los más pequeños hasta los mayores. Todos se sentían diferentes a como los demás días, se percibía una atmósfera "elegante".

Roger estaba en una de las mesas del centro —la más grande de todas—, conversando animadamente con tres hombres que iban vestidos de traje, los cuales se podían identificar como los representantes de la fundación Better Children's Life. En esa misma mesa también se encontraba el chico número uno en Wammy's que parecía estar absortó en la plática aunque no participaba demasiado.

Near sabía que esa visita era muy importante, incluso tuvo que ponerse un traje con corbata, el cual era bastante incomodo para su gusto. También tuvo que utilizar calzado, pero de manera disimulada se quitó los zapatos mientras los demás adultos conversaban. Aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata negra al igual que el traje. Detestaba esa clase de formalismos —ya que debido a la ropa no podía sentarse de la manera en la que siempre lo hacía—, pero debía acatarlos. Era su deber.

El director y las otras personas se enfrascaron en una conversación que a él le pareció absurda, así que decidió distraerse mirando a sus demás compañeros. Todos lucían contentos y felices, o por lo menos lo aparentaban bastante bien. Se sentía tan ajeno a ese sentimiento. Al girar su rostro hacia la derecha observó a Matt y a Mello parados cerca de la entrada del comedor. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. A los chicos les habían obligado a utilizar una vestimenta formal al igual que a todos. Matt llevaba un traje color blanco con bies en las bastillas color dorado que hacían resaltar su blanca piel y su rojo cabello, su camisa era roja y su corbata negra, usaba el saco abrochado como todo un caballero; la pose que tenía era aparentemente relajada y mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Near pensó que el pelirrojo padecía algo parecido a la abstinencia, debido a que no podía jugar con su consola.

Y Mello, al contrario de lo que él hubiera pensado, no se veía tan incómodo. También llevaba traje, pero el de él era de color negro, usaba una camisa blanca y esta tenía el primer botón sin abrochar, claro no llevaba corbata en su lugar tenía una cadena con una cruz cristiana. El saco era también negro y solo iba abrochado por el botón de en medio.

Se veían muy atractivos, cada vez que las chicas pasaban cerca de ellos, solo sonreían y comenzaban a cotillear entre ellas. Al parecer el aspecto formal de la cena había agradado a algunas personas, en su mayoría mujeres. Incluso el albino podía jurar que más de dos compañeras de clase le observaban desde lejos y reían completamente sonrojadas. Si había alguna chica que le interesara ver, no era ninguna de ellas. Solo había una, a la cual debía encontrar una manera de alejarla.

Todo comenzaba a tornarse aburrido para Mello, ya estaba harto de ese ambiente tan hipócrita. ¿Por qué el anciano de Roger tenía que ser de esa manera? Si se hubiera tratado de otra cena normal como en años pasados, jamás hubiera mandado a hacer todo este disparate.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a retirarse fue cuando la vio llegar, acompañada de otras cuantas chicas que pasaron inadvertidas para él.

Ahí estaba Linda. Llevaba un vestido _strapless_ de color azul rey, largo, con un lazo que pasaba por su cintura. Hubiera jurado que había crecido un poco, pero eso era debido a los tacones que portaba. El cabello lo llevaba extrañamente suelto y completamente liso, lo cual enmarcaba su rostro. En pocas palabras, estaba preciosa.

Near también la observó llegar, de reojo, pero prefirió no moverse de su lugar. No debía hacer el asunto más grande, así que prefirió ignorarla. Se concentró en la plática que ahora mantenían en su mesa.

Mello se acercó a la chica a paso lento, ante la mirada de suficiencia de Matt. El rubio se aclaró la garganta antes de llegar hasta ella y pareció que todo lo que tenía grabado en su mente se le borró de repente al estar frente a Linda. Dudó un poco antes de hablarle.

—Linda, te ves muy bien.

—¿Entonces ahora sí te parezco bonita? ¿No habías dicho que era una sosa, fea y pecho plano? —le espetó con cierta molestia. Mello le miró fijamente.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención; lo dije sin pensar… era una broma —inventó lo último, pero fue algo más de sus palabras lo que le sorprendió, ¿acaso él se había disculpado?

—En ese caso está bien, te perdono —le sonrió y Mello le devolvió el gesto.

Matt solo los miraba, para él hacían buena pareja, solo necesitaban una pequeña ayuda y ¿qué mejor que la de él? Aunque Mello no lo aceptara abiertamente a él le gustaba Linda y ella solo tenía que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que su amigo era mejor que Near. El pelirrojo no sabía qué era más difícil: si hacer que Mello aceptara sus sentimientos o sacarle a Linda al albino de la cabeza.

Las chicas que habían llegado con Linda se disiparon para darles privacidad a ella y a Mello, este solo la escoltó a donde estaba Matt para así poder mantener una conversación entre amigos. Reían, hacían bromas y de vez en cuando había uno que otro pequeño golpe por parte de la chica, comentarios estúpidos de Matt y amenazas jamás cumplidas de Mello. Había un ambiente bastante familiar.

Linda buscó con la mirada al Near, encontrándolo en la mesa del centro. El albino se percató de la insistente mirada de ella pero decidió ignorarla, no había razón para prestarle atención y menos si su plan era alejarla. Fingió participar en la conversación para que dejara de mirarle. Ella al ver que el chico no le prestaba la más mínima atención, se decepcionó. Había recurrido a Ross —una chica bastante femenina y según otros tantos "popular"— para que la ayudara a vestirse y a arreglarse para verse bien. Quería ser bonita para Near y este parecía que no le interesaba en absoluto. Suspiró de forma triste, tanto Matt como Mello se percataron de la acción.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Nada, es solo que tengo un poco de sed, eso es todo —mintió, de cualquier manera era navidad y no quería agobiarlos con sus penas.

—Si quieres puedo traerte algo… —sugirió Mello, Matt lo detuvo del brazo cuando este parecía que iba a alejarse.

—No, ustedes quédense aquí, yo traeré algo de beber, además yo también tengo sed —dicho esto Matt se retiró, para adentrase entre la multitud de gente que había.

Linda y Mello se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

—¿No quieres ir un rato al balcón? —dijo mientras señalaba dicho lugar.

—Pero hay que esperar a Matt…

—De seguro él verá que nos fuimos. Matt es un poco idiota, pero tampoco es que se vaya a perder —bromeó logrando sacar una risilla a la chica.

Ambos se alejaron hasta el punto previamentee señalado. Near ya no pudo más con la curiosidad que lo embargaba y se volteó completamente para ver la situación.

El paisaje que se observaba a través del cristal era espectacular. Wammy's jamás había estado tan adornado, por lo cual el jardín estaba rebosante de alegría, repletó de lucecillas que parpadeaban de distintos colores. Linda suspiró de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez de manera nostálgica.

—Siempre me gustó la navidad, sobre todo pasarla en familia —confesó Mello, la chica puso una mano sobre su hombro para confortarlo.

—Yo también extraño esas navidades. Y aunque ame estas fechas, también me siento triste.

Mello giró su mirada hacia la de Linda y esta al ver esos profundos ojos azules cayó en medio de un trance y Mello también.

Estaban tan absortos en su momento que ninguno se percató de una tercera presencia cerca de aquella ventana.

—¡Así que ustedes serán los primeros! —gritó una voz chillona, haciendo que los chicos salieran de su ensoñación y voltearan a ver de quién se trataba.

Era Ross, una de las amigas de Linda y la encargada de armar alborotos en todo el orfanato.

—¿Primeros en qué?—cuestionó curioso Mello.

—¿Qué no ven lo que está sobre ustedes? —les respondió señalando un objeto arriba de sus cabezas.

La sorpresa fue encontrarse con una ramita de color verde, adornada con un listón rojo. La identificaron de inmediato: un muérdago.

—Espera Ross, yo no… —comenzó a balbucear Linda.

—Vamos, aunque sea chiquito, es una tradición.

Todos se percataron de la situación que estaba ocurriendo y rodearon a los chicos en espera de que cumplieran con la "tradición", tal y como Ross decía. Near también observó el ligero alboroto que se estaba formando, por algo desconocido para él tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se excusó con los presentes en su mesa diciéndoles que tenía que retirarse al baño, aunque en lugar de ir ahí se encaminó hacia donde se estaban reuniendo los demás.

—Anda, solo uno. Es algo que tienen que hacer —suplicó Ross.

—Pero… pero… —Linda no sabía cómo librarse. Además, si accedía, ese sería su primer beso. Acción que estaba guardando para Near, no podía hacerlo, no con Mello…

Por su parte el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó mirando a la muchedumbre suplicando por un beso. Todos canturreaban y decían frases como "háganlo, es la tradición" o "bésense, bésense" estas cada vez se hacían más insistentes. La castaña quería huir, correr y encerrase en su habitación, pero parecía que sus pies se habían fundido con el suelo, no podía moverse.

Near se abrió paso entre todos los demás chicos para quedar detrás de una huérfana de muy baja estatura, lo cual le permitía ver todo claramente. Aunque la escena con la que se encontró fue un poco bizarra y extraña para él.

_Mello y Linda, Linda y Mello._

Mello le tocó un hombro provocando la atención de ella y la miró fijamente. De cualquier manera solo era un beso, ¿qué podría pasar? Al tenerla frente a frente no pudo contenerse y acercó su rostro para que sus labios se unieran con los de Linda. Cerró los ojos por instinto al igual que ella.Y lo último que pudieron sentir fue los labios de cada uno presionándose contra los del otro.

* * *

**Y para esta estancia se preguntaran ¿y el Near/Linda? Bueno, ponto lo habrá, pero esta escena es necesaria. Y complace otros gustos.**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir apoyando el fic. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**También gracias a LizAckerman, ella me ayudo en algunas cositas en este capítulo.**

**Y a Hikari Blossom, gracias por ser mi beta.**

**¿Siempre agradezco mucho, no?**

**Por cierto, Babbo Natale es Santa Claus o Papá Noel, así se le llama en Italia.**

**Y Better Children's Life no existe, bueno según yo.**

**Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo es que este se enfocara un poco más en Near, es el protagonista y siento que pocas veces toco su punto de vista.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Ellie…**


	8. Blackout

_**Ola k Ace?... XD. Disculpen no pude resistirme. Tal vez no todos lo entendieron.**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Bien antes que nada primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído y le han dado una oportunidad a este fic. ¡Ya pasamos los 50 reviews! Lo cual par mí es un gran logro, espero que les siga gustando la historia.**_

_**Bueno vayamos a lo importante, el fic.**_

_**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata, yo no gano nada con esto.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: _**Blackout**_

* * *

La escena que presenciaba era lo más bizarro que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida, incluso parpadeó varias veces, esperando que aquella imagen se esfumara, como si se tratara de un mal sueño. Pero no, eso no sucedió. Linda, la chica que le había dicho que le quería, estaba besando a Mello. Lo que más le desconcertaba era el hecho de que una especie de nudo se comenzara a formar en su garganta, era una desagradable y molesta sensación.

Se alejó poco a poco, quería pasar inadvertido. Pero sobre todo, no quería que Linda supiera que él había presenciado ese momento. Mas sin embargo eso no fue posible, ya que la joven se separó a los pocos segundos de Mello. Linda estaba desconcertada, llena de rabia y deseaba matar al chico rubio, pero al observar entre los huérfanos una cabellera blanca, todas esas ideas pasaron a segundo plano.

¡Near la había visto! No podía tener peor suerte. Ignorando a todos los presentes —entre ellos, Mello— salió disparada detrás del albino, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Miró hacia todos lados, analizando cada posible rincón donde él se pudiera ocultar, pero nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. No pudo contenerlas más y comenzó a llorar, no solo por el hecho de que Near había visto todo, sino porque su primer beso, el cual guardaba para él, se lo había arrebatado Mello.

Matt se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Él también había sido un espectador más.

—No llores, Linda —intentó consolarla—. A fin de cuantas, solo es un beso.

Al oír esas palabras, apartó bruscamente la mano del pelirrojo.

—Solo un beso ¡solo un beso! —gritó molesta—. Como se nota que eres un hombre. Ustedes jamás comprenderán los sentimientos de una chica.

—Mira, sé que estás enojada, pero Mello…

—A él ni lo menciones ¿quieres? Es un idiota. Por su culpa… Near... —balbuceaba entre sollozos.

—Él te quiere… y mucho.

—Si se supone que somos amigos ¿por qué hizo eso?

—¿En serio no lo notas? —preguntó divertido.

Linda no entendió lo que Matt quiso decirle. Limpió un poco sus lágrimas; el maquillaje se había estropeado y sus ojos debían estar hinchados, pero eso ya no importaba. Near ya se había ido, de nada le servía verse bonita.

De pronto, ambos escucharon pasos rápidos que se acercaban hasta ellos y la figura de Mello se hizo presente. Matt volteó hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro, era el momento perfecto. Linda salió corriendo, no quería verlo en ese momento. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados respecto a él, pero dominaban el enojo y la rabia. Sabía que si hablaban en ese momento, solo se formaría una discusión.

Al ver a la chica alejarse, Mello se abatió aún más. Matt se acercó hasta él y como minutos atrás lo había hecho con Linda, ahora le ofreció su apoyo a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Roger le reprendería por haberse ido de la cena sin avisar, pero de cualquier forma, el asunto que tenía que tratar con la fundación ya había sido expuesto, solo faltaba que él tomara una decisión. Pero el momento no era del todo adecuado, necesitaba pensar y ordenar sus ideas. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, no deseaba que nadie le molestara, ¡no quería hablar con nadie!

Hacía años que no sentía de esa manera, podría decirse que había olvidado cómo se sentía estar triste. La sensación no era agradable, le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, entre estas, lo que tanto se empeñaba en ocultarse a sí mismo. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro —ya que sabía de sobra que los sentimientos eran sustancias químicas que controlan las emociones cerebrales— realmente estimaba a Linda, más de lo que él mismo creía.

Jamás se detuvo a pensar en ello, no le dio importancia. Linda siempre había estado a su lado como su única "amiga". Luego del incidente en el cual la chica se cayó por las escaleras, había insistido en estar a su lado; inclusive lo espiaba, Near siempre lo supo y aunque no le gustaba que nadie invadiera su espacio, aquel hecho nunca le incomodó.

La castaña también siempre intentaba alentarlo para que saliera a jugar al patio o conviviera con los demás niños y él siempre declinaba las ofertas. En ocasiones sentía que era grosero con ella, pero aun así, seguía insistiendo. Cuando comenzaron a crecer, Linda seguía ahí, nunca entendió por qué prefería estar con él que con alguna de sus amigas; se lo llegó a preguntar, pero no hubo una respuesta clara y tampoco insistió en conocerla.

Luego llegó el día en que conoció la razón por la que Linda estaba a su lado: al parecer estaba enamorada de él. No se lo esperaba, no recordaba haber hecho algo para despertar esa clase de sentimiento en la joven. Cuando escuchó por accidente esa discusión entre Mello y ella, no creyó que la chica lo confrontaría de nuevo. Y cuando ella se le declaró directamente, la rechazó.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No necesitaba esa clase de basura sentimental, solo era pérdida de tiempo. Creyó que con eso sería suficiente para que ella se alejara, pero no. Aun así insistía en estar junto a él. No se daba por vencida aunque todos la creyeran una tonta.

Esa lucha sí dio frutos, aunque en realidad desde siempre fue así. La quería, a su modo, pero la quería. Pero jamás iba a permitirle a alguien adentrarse en él. Near tenía claro que las personas por más que proclamen que te quieren, siempre terminan abandonándote, ya lo sabía y por experiencia propia. Linda tarde o temprano se alejaría, tal y como sucedió con sus propios padres.

Su madre siempre fue una mujer excepcional, una buena esposa y una madre ejemplar. Las personas que conformaban su círculo social —que más bien era el de sus padres, aún era muy pequeño en ese entonces— decían que era la versión masculina de su mamá; ambos poseían el mismo color de cabello, sus gestos y expresiones eran similares y además hacían la misma mueca al sonreír. De su padre tampoco tenía queja alguna, era un hombre serio, trabajador y culto, pero sobre todo, los adoraba a su madre y a él por sobre todas las cosas.

Hasta ese día. Aquella tarde su madre no fue a recogerlo a la escuela a la hora de salida. Se angustió de sobremanera, eso no podía significar nada bueno, ¡su mamá siempre era puntual! Tuvo que esperar en el patio delantero a que ella llegara. Minutos después comenzó a llover, eso provocó que su cabello y su uniforme se mojaran, pero eso no importaba. Media hora después alcanzó a divisar la silueta de una de las amigas de la familia, su semblante lucía triste y melancólico, algo extraño ya que esa mujer siempre estaba alegre. Esta posó su mirada en él, una mirada llena de lástima y pena. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta a su casa. Cuando llegaron, ahí se encontraba su padre completamente abatido, fue cuando lo supo, su madre había muerto.

No supo a quién echarle la culpa, si a Dios —aunque no estaba seguro de su existencia—, al destino o a aquel hombre que iba conduciendo ebrio a esas horas del día y por ende atropelló a su madre. De cualquier forma, intentar encontrar a un culpable no haría que ella regresara. En su funeral no lloró, no había nadie quien pudiese darle consuelo, todos estaban deprimidos y lloraban desconsolados. Él debía ser fuerte, soportar el dolor y tragarse las ganas de llorar. Debía mantenerse en pie por su padre. Y él, luego de eso, no era ni la sombra del hombre que alguna vez había sido. Aquel importante ingeniero se fue a la ruina, River se convirtió en sinónimo de fracaso total. Fue despedido, pero pareció importarle poco. Se refugió en la bebida y en los recuerdos que mantuvo con su adorada esposa, olvidándose de su trabajo, de su carrera, de su vida y de su hijo.

Si Nate hubiera dicho que eso no le dolía, hubiese sido una mentira total. Extrañaba a su madre y su padre se volvió tan lejano que parecía como si no estuviese. Pero no demostraba su tristeza debido a que quería mantener la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo. Pero dicha fortaleza sería puesta a prueba demasiado pronto.

A sus ocho años conoció el dolor más grande del mundo y a los nueve experimentó el mismo dolor de nueva cuenta: el perder a su padre. En cierta forma era patético que el gran ingeniero Nathan River se hubiera suicidado; que de haberlo tenido todo una vez —dinero, salud, familia, ¡cordura! — ya no quedase nada. Ese día de invierno, Nate dio por hecho que estaba absolutamente solo.

Sus padres eran hijos únicos, por lo tanto no tenía más familiares que pudiesen hacerse cargo de él, eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Era mejor disfrutar de la soledad, que volver a sufrir el dolor de la partida de alguien cercano.

Luego de aquel suceso, fue llevado a un orfanato común en Londres, donde no permaneció demasiado tiempo. Al cumplir diez años conoció a un hombre que a simple vista era el estereotipo del hombre inglés. Recordaba cada detalle de aquel día, cuando aquel individuo le ofreció la oportunidad de mudarse a Wammy´s House. Near aceptó la propuesta sin pensarlo demasiado. Daba igual el lugar en el que estuviera.

Al poner un pie en Wammy´s supo que había sido una buena decisión. El lugar era amplio, y a su parecer, la fachada era buena; además ya le habían hablado de que en el lugar solo eran admitidos chicos con un alto coeficiente intelectual —eso explicaba el hecho de que hiciera tantos exámenes antes de conocer a aquel hombre—. Era perfecto.

Near —como se bautizó a sí mismo— fácilmente pasaba desapercibido, ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros parecía haberse percatado de su existencia, pero todo cambió aquella tarde. La primera vez que la vio, no supo identificar el porqué de la insistente mirada de la chica. Ese día ella lo interrumpió en la sala de estar y ni siquiera se disculpó, su primera impresión fue que era maleducada o tímida. Cuando se la volvió a topar ella corrió en su dirección, no quería tratar con nadie, por eso desapareció de su vista. Y en su tercer encuentro, ella huyó completamente despavorida lo que le ocasionó un accidente que por suerte no tuvo consecuencias.

Aquella chica sufría de bipolaridad, primero quería acercarse y luego salía huyendo, eso no era normal. Aunque después de aquel suceso la chica se acercó aún más a él, quiso evitarlo pero era demasiado insistente, al final terminó dándose por vencido.

Linda era lo opuesto a él, siempre que hablaba parecía sonreír y con su sola presencia iluminaba cualquier habitación donde se encontrase. Su voz era como escuchar una dulce melodía que endulzaba los oídos, sus ojos irradiaban dulzura, logrando ganarse de inmediato el cariño de todos. No pudo evitar relacionarla con la persona que más había querido en el mundo, Linda le recordaba tanto a su madre. Por eso ella despertaba esa clase de sentimiento en su interior.

Pero jamás se permitiría quererla, al final ella terminaría yéndose, ya fuera por desesperación o en el peor de los casos que la atropellaran —pensar eso era exagerado pero no debía descartarlo—. Sabía que al final ella terminaría encontrando a alguien mejor, ese alguien era Mello, quien sí la merecía y le demostraría todo el cariño que él no sabría cómo otorgarle.

Por eso no le diría que en cierta forma le correspondía. Eso sería admitir su derrota, asumir que perdió ante ella. Quería conservar un poco de orgullo, no pregonaría que terminó cayendo en "las redes del amor" incluso mucho antes de que ella se le confesara. Porque sí, Linda había logrado lo que nadie había podido conseguir en tantos años, ganarse su aprecio. Y por ese amor que le tenía debía alejarse lo más posible de ella, para no lastimarla, y de paso, no dañarse a sí mismo.

* * *

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, no podía conciliar el sueño. La dichosa cena de Navidad lo desgastó, además había que agregar el incidente ocurrido con Linda. Aunque estuviera cansado, no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su alcoba. No le preocupaba despertar a Matt, el pelirrojo se desvelaba demasiado y tenía el sueño bastante pesado; una vez que se quedaba dormido, nada ni nadie era capaz de levantarlo. Prueba de ello era el hecho de que Mello comenzó a golpear la pared para descargar su rabia y su compañero ni se inmutaba.

Cada golpe que daba a la pared era más fuerte que el anterior, sus nudillos se rasparon, pero eso no importaba, quería descargar toda la ira que sentía por dentro. ¿Qué era lo que lo acongojaba? Ni él mismo lo sabía, lo único claro era que tenía que desquitarse.

Linda. La imagen de la chica no tardó en invadir su mente. Pasó una maravillosa velada a su lado y luego, en un pestañeo, todo se vino abajo. Pero la culpa no era de ella por correr después de haberla besado, tampoco de la entrometida de Ross, no… la culpa era de Near. Si tan solo la oveja blanca no existiera, las cosas serían tan diferentes, empezando por su relación con Linda.

Y ahora que lo meditaba, no tenía claro qué significaba ella para él. Sabía que le molestaba verla junto a Near, que le agradaba tenerla a su lado cuando hablaban de cosas triviales y que adoraba hacerla enfadar solo porque sus gestos le gustaban, pero sobre todo sentía una sensación electrizante al rozarle alguna parte del cuerpo o al cruzar palabras con ella. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué demonios significaba? Matt siempre le decía que le gustaba Linda, pero no era verdad, iba más allá de eso.

Era una persona sociable y conocía muchos de los sentimientos y actitudes de la gente, tenía claro el significado de "gustar". Linda no le gustaba, nunca le gustó, era algo más fuerte que solo "gustar". Detuvo sus puños, golpear la pared comenzaba a dolerle. En ese instante se dio cuenta de su realidad. Linda era más que una amiga, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más fuertes que solo gustar. Matt estaba equivocado. Quería a Linda para él, que ella pensara en él, que ella solo lo besara en él, que solo estuviera para él, que fuera solo suya, sin tener que compartirla con nadie y mucho menos con la estúpida oveja blanca.

En ese aspecto quería ganarle a Near, era mejor opción para ella, él sabría cómo demostrarle lo que sentía y jamás la haría sufrir, no como lo hacía el albino. Mello sería solo para ella con la condición de que ella fuera solo para él. Todo eso porque:

—Yo quiero a Linda… Yo amo a Linda. —Aunque lo que salió de su boca solo fue un susurró, equivalió a un grito en su interior.

En esa batalla no estaba dispuesto a perder, no esta vez y no ante Near.

* * *

_**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? La trama en sí no avanzó mucho, pero ya quedaron claras bastantes cosas ¿no?**_

_**El título no se debe a nada en especial, solo que cuando escribí la primera parte estaba escuchando "Blackout" de "Muse".**_

_**Sé que fue corto, pero intentaré subir la continuación pronto.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un review, que han puesto alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Y gracias a Hikari Blossom (Beta), y a LizAckerman.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Ellie…**_


	9. Skyfall

**Hola!**

**Bueno sé que tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero es que la escuela se complico un poco y he comenzado a concentrarme también en el fandom de Soul Eater (Death the Kid y Light Yagami tienen el mismo seiyuu, que loco. También Chrona y Takada). Pero ahora traigo un capítulo más largo que el anterior que lo compensa XD.**

**Este capítulo marcara un antes y un después en la trama, así que espero que les guste.**

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: _**Skyfall**_

* * *

Se dirigió a paso apresurado a la oficina de Roger. El anciano se encontraba revisando algunos documentos, se acercó hasta el escritorio, el director no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta ese momento. Near no dijo nada, estaba buscando la frase con la cual expresaría lo que tenía que decir, Roger le miraba expectante, sabía que la visita del niño número uno solo podía deberse a un motivo.

—He tomado una decisión —declaró.

—¿Y cuál ha sido esta, Near? —preguntó, solo esperaba que el chico hubiera elegido la mejor opción; la que él creía que era la mejor.

—Diles a las personas de la fundación que acepto su propuesta.

Roger sonrió de lado, al parecer Near era bastante inteligente. Por un momento pensó que tal vez declinaría la oferta, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Era lo mejor para el chico, para él y para Wammy's House como institución.

* * *

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, al menos para su gusto. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya era veintinueve de diciembre y las cosas habían cambiado bastante en pocos días. Luego del incidente en la cena de Nochebuena, se distanció de Mello; cada vez que lo veía, regresaba a su mente lo que hizo. Algunas compañeras le decían que estaba desperdiciando una gran oportunidad, pero a ella le tenía sin cuidado, el chico de ojos azules no le atraía en lo más mínimo, al menos no de esa manera.

Con Matt las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, seguían manteniendo charlas triviales y sin sentido como siempre. La diferencia radicaba en que el pelirrojo cada vez que podía sacaba el tema de Mello a relucir. Linda no entendía su insistencia y no deseaba conocer la razón, pero aunque tratara de evadir ese incidente, Matt se encargaba de volver a traerlo a discusión. Él era un gran amigo, pero le incomodaba que interfiriera en ese asunto.

Y Near, a él no lo había vuelto a ver, ni durante clases, ni en el comedor, ni en la sala de estar y eso la perturbaba. Ahora era cuando mas deseaba hablar con él para aclarar las cosas, pero parecía como si al chico se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Las clases se volvían aburridas, la comida dejaba de tener sabor e inclusive las ganas de pintar se esfumaron. Su vida parecía que se había tornado de óleos grises. Ya no tenía ganas de nada, todo era vacío y sin sentido. Aquella tarde en especial estaba más abatida de lo que había estado los últimos días. Salió al patio a caminar un poco. Se encaminó hasta el gran roble, un árbol que se encontraba en el patio trasero del orfanato, donde la mayoría evitaba ir, al parecer se rumoraba que ahí se aparecía el fantasma de un chico —los niños más pequeños habían inventado la historia de que un huérfano se había suicidado colgándose de una de las ramas—. Linda sabía que aquello era una reverenda estupidez, pero en parte agradecía ese rumor, eso le daba al lugar cierto toque de paz y tranquilidad.

Apoyó su espalda en el árbol. Escuchaba el murmullo del viento, la forma en que este mecía las ramas del árbol la hacía sentir relajada, nada podría perturbarla; los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, sabía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida, pero al estar a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo sintió otra presencia frente a ella, abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese instante. Se levantó de inmediato dispuesta a irse, pero él la detuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mello? —le cuestionó molesta.

—Necesito hablar contigo —fue su corta respuesta, ella se giró para encararlo.

—Mira, no quiero hacer el asunto más grande. Ahora no es el momento para hablar, terminaríamos discutiendo.

—¿Qué no estamos discutiendo ya? —dijo enarcando una ceja. Linda resopló, hasta en momentos así Mello no podía dejar de ser sarcástico.

—Creo que así es como nosotros siempre hablamos. Nunca podemos estar sin pelear.

—En la cena de Nochebuena la pasamos bien, ¿no?

—Sí, pero tú lo arruinaste. —Al oír la mención de ese día, el recuerdo de lo sucedido llegó a su mente. La rabia volvió a invadirla haciendo que se soltara del agarre del chico—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, necesitaba saber el porqué de esa acción.

—No lo sé, solo quise hacerlo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —le espetó molesto, detestaba que lo cuestionaran.

—Eres un idiota Mello, un idiota; por tu culpa Near ya no ha vuelto.

—¿Crees que a la oveja blanca le importa esto? —elevó aún más su tono de voz, asustando a Linda. Pero eso no importaba, debía desahogarse de todo lo que tenía guardado dentro—. A él no le interesa, lo debe tener sin cuidado, tú eres bastante estúpida por creer lo contrario. Él no te quiere, Linda, métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez. ¡Deja esa idea tan idiota y reacciona!

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —Ahora fue ella la que le replicó a gritos—. No me comprendes, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento. Sé que él me estima…

—¿A eso llamas aprecio? Para empezar te rechazó sin consideración; Near es indiferente, inexpresivo y no le importa nadie más que él mismo.

—Tú también eres un egoísta y un ególatra, Mello, no tienes derecho de criticar.

—Lo soy, lo admito. Pero te aseguro que yo comprendo muchas más cosas que él, te comprendo, Linda, y por eso te digo que dejes de pensar en el idiota de Near… él jamás te va a querer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, eh? ¿Acaso él te lo dijo?

—No se necesita ser muy listo para saberlo. Aléjate de él, solo te hace daño. ¡Madura de una buena vez y deja de ser una niñita!

—¿Y qué si deseo serlo? No te importa mi vida, deja de entrometerte, ¡ya déjame en paz! ¿Por qué te interesas tanto por mí?

—¡Porque te amo, Linda! —gritó, sintió como di se le desgarraba la garganta en el proceso, al tiempo que el gran peso que tenía encima se esfumaba.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los insultos que ya tenía planeado decir se borraron de su mente. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Mello la amaba? Enfocó su vista en la del chico, esperando a que se retractara o algo por el estilo, pero él siguió manteniendo la misma expresión decidida y firme. No pudo más con su propio peso y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Debido a la falda que usaba, podía sentir el pasto rozándole las piernas, logró captar los murmullos de los huérfanos, inclusive podría jurar que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas. Su mente quería escapar de ese momento, por eso comenzó a analizar todo lo que estuviera lo más lejos posible, quería huir, mas su cuerpo no respondía.

El chico se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura que ella, la tomó por el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Linda era una combinación de muchos sentimientos a la vez: rabia, enojo, melancolía, pero sobre todo, sorpresa. Al enfocar la vista en los ojos azules de Mello, pareció regresar a la realidad, parpadeó un par de veces, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que se habían agolpado durante la discusión. El joven abrió la boca, decidido a romper el silencio, pero ella se adelantó.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —De todas las frases que él pudo haber creído que ella diría, esa nunca fue una opción.

—No —comenzó secamente—. Es cierto, yo en verdad te… te… Es complicado volver a decirlo.

—Es extraño, jamás me lo imaginé.

—Menos yo, pero ahora que sabes la verdad me gustaría que…

—Eres un gran amigo y te estimo, pero…

Mello sabía lo que diría, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Por un momento creyó que tenía una maldita esperanza, pero había alguien que siempre se entrometía.

—Near… Near… ¡Near siempre es el problema!

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, el chico se levantó y regresó al orfanato. El cuerpo de Linda no reaccionaba, pero a la vez sentía un extraño impulso de ir a seguirlo. Continúo ahí, de rodillas al suelo y con la vista perdida en algún punto. No sabía si llorar o echarse solo a reír, ya que también había aparecido una sensación de alegría en su interior, como si lo que le dijo Mello le hubiese alegrado; sacudió la cabeza de solo pensarlo, eso no era posible. Suspiró cansadamente, deseando que la noche llegara lo más rápido posible y así poder desconectarse de la realidad por unas horas.

* * *

El cielo se tornó oscuro y las algunas estrellas comenzaron a aparecer. Linda estaba en su habitación, seguía vestida con la misma ropa que había usado en el día, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de ponerse el pijama. Se miró al espejo que mantenía en la pared frente a su cama, realmente se veía cansada, necesitaba dormir un poco, pero aunque sus párpados le pesaran no lograba conciliar el sueño.

El reloj que tenía en la cómoda, marcó las doce en punto, media noche. A esa hora ya no debía haber nadie por los pasillos. Sabía que estaba en contra de las reglas y que si alguien se daba cuenta la reprenderían, pero aun así decidió salir a caminar un poco; pensó que si daba un pequeño recorrido eso terminaría por cansarla y podría dormirse más rápido.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y comenzó a caminar, no sabía qué rumbo tomaría, solo quería despejar su mente. Pero su subconsciente pareció jugar con ella, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba de frente al salón de artes. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Ese lugar pareció actuar como un bálsamo en ella; el estar cerca de lienzos, pinturas y de instrumentos musicales le devolvió un poco de paz.

Se acercó hasta el piano que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, en él siempre tocaba sus melodías favoritas y millones de veces la habían felicitado por su talento en la música. Sonrió de lado al recordar aquello. Sacó el banco del piano y se sentó, estiró y cerró los dedos a manera de puño varias veces a modo de calentamiento y finalmente colocó ambas manos sobre las teclas dispuesta a tocar cualquier melodía que se viniese a la mente.

—Es un poco tarde para que estés aquí.

Al escuchar aquella voz, algo en su interior pareció estrujarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad y fuerza, y la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro se ensanchó.

—Near, ¿qué haces aquí? —Eso era lo que menos le importaba, pero debía encontrar una buena frase para comenzar una conversación.

—No podía dormir, eso es todo.

—¿Sueles venir por aquí? —preguntó, él se acercó hasta ella manteniéndose a una leve distancia de dos metros.

—No. Te vi venir hasta acá y sentí curiosidad, tú no sueles dar caminatas nocturnas.

Aunque sabía que las palabras del albino no eran en torno a un afiche amoroso, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Agradecía que el cuarto estuviera a oscuras y que la luz de la luna menguante fuera tan leve que no dejara ver con claridad algunas expresiones de su cara.

—Near… —lo llamó, aunque segundos después pareció arrepentirse de la pregunta que iba a hacerle. La duda la carcomía, desvió la mirada hasta el teclado del piano, era mejor no mantener contacto visual, así sería más fácil—. ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en la cena de navidad?

—No, solo que surgieron algunas… cosas.

Linda sabía que ya no diría más y ella tampoco indagaría, con saber eso era suficiente. La desilusión que sentía era evidente, incluso para alguien que no comprendía del todo las emociones como Near, ella en el fondo deseaba escuchar que el chico había tenido una reacción parecida a los celos o algo similar.

—Siempre han dicho que tú eres un prodigio en las artes. He visto muchos de tus dibujos e incluso he sido modelo en otros, pero no recuerdo haberte escuchado tocar el piano. —Ella pareció adivinar hasta donde quería llegar él.

—Tocaré algo solo para ti —declaró animada. Tocar el piano la hacía sentir feliz, pero tocar algo para Near la hacía doblemente alegre.

Su alegría aumentó incluso más cuando vio a Near acercarse hasta ella y sentarse a su lado. El banco era lo bastante grande para los dos, pero aun así, para ella estaban bastante cerca, demasiado juntos. Dejó a un lado su nerviosismo, esta debía ser la mejor interpretación que diera en su vida.

—¿Qué te gustaría que tocara? ¿_Opus Clavicembalística_, _Islamey: Fantasía Oriental_, o quizás…?

—_Für Elise_—respondió casi sin pensarlo. Linda lo miró extrañada.

—Pensé que te gustaría una obra más compleja, es decir, _Für Elise _es una canción hermosa pero… es bastante sencilla.

—Tócala. —En lugar de una petición, aquello sonó más a una orden, la cual Linda acató.

Volvió a posar sus manos sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar la melodía. Sus dedos se deslizaban de un lado para otro, parecía que se fundían a la par de las notas musicales. Linda cerró los ojos y al contrario de lo que Near pudo haber pensado, no perdió fluidez al tocar, sino que parecía que una nueva sensación se había agregado a la música. La chica conocía las notas y las teclas de memoria, si las veía o no, eso no era problema. Cada nota era tocada en el momento exacto, con los intervalos exactos, era perfecta. A pesar de que _Für Elise _fuese una tonada sencilla, provocaba demasiadas sensaciones, al menos a Near le hacía recordar bellos momentos en los que alguna vez tuvo algo cercano a la felicidad.

Linda presionó la última tecla y con ello se dio fin al pequeño recital que le había ofrecido. La chica pareció salir de una especie de trance y miró a su compañero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tocas bien. —Fueron palabras secas, pero para ella fue el mejor halago que jamás hubiera recibido.

—Gra… gracias —masculló, soltando una pequeña risilla por lo bajo—. Solo espero que nadie se haya despertado.

Near asintió. Por primera vez desde que se habían sentado juntos, sus miradas se cruzaron. La cara de Near no denotaba nada, ni tristeza, ni alegría, mientras Linda era un mar de emociones, con solo apreciar sus gestos cualquiera adivinaría su estado de ánimo. La chica le miró con detenimiento, pocas veces lo tenía tan cerca y por tanto tiempo —ya había roto su propio record—. Se enfocó en los ojos del chico descubriendo algo, un detalle que jamás había notado, hasta ese momento.

—Tus ojos… ¿son grises? —declaró, el albino solo siguió en su misma posición—. Debe ser por la falta de luz, no puedo ver bien. Se supone que son negros…

—Se le conoce como midriasis.

Estaba feliz, había descubierto algo nuevo de Near, algo que quizá nadie más había notado, eso la enorgullecía de sobremanera.

Permanecieron en la misma posición. Linda no se atrevía a romper con la pequeña atmósfera que los rodeaba y Near no tenía claro qué debía hacer con exactitud; pero el comportamiento de la chica era impredecible, demasiado para él. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Linda se estaba acercado a su rostro, las puntas de sus narices se rozaron, sentían la respiración del otro tan cerca como la propia; ella ladeó levemente la cabeza y se acercó aún más, por extraño que fuese, Near hizo lo mismo. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Sus labios se rozaron, tan suave y tan delicadamente. Duraron así varios segundos, como si su memoria quisiese atesorar ese momento. Luego de ello, Near se apartó de ella, el bello instante había finalizado. Linda abrió los ojos, sentía su rostro arder y estaba segura que estaba más rojo que nunca, el de Near no lo podía apreciar con claridad, a su vista parecía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

No se besaron, solo había sido un roce, pero había sido suficiente. Para esa estancia, Linda cayó en cuenta en una pregunta: ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿En qué momento la situación había dado tal giro? ¿Qué significado tenía? Pero antes de que pudiera exponer sus interrogantes, Near se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—Mañana irás a clases, ¿verdad? —mencionó aún estando sentada. Aunque el chico estaba de espaldas, pudo ver como asentía—. ¡Nos vemos! —dijo más alegre e ilusionada que nunca.

—Adiós —fue su corta respuesta, dicho eso se retiró. Su despedida tenía un contexto diferente a la de Linda.

La chica lo observó marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡No podía ser más feliz! Ahora las cosas cambiarían completamente.

* * *

Esa mañana pareció adquirir un nuevo color. Linda se arregló y se vistió, notablemente animada. Fue casi corriendo al salón de clases, se sentó en su respectivo pupitre y esperó; había llegado temprano, era la única en el salón, pero esperaría a Near, sin importar que tardara horas en llegar. Uno a uno, los huérfanos comenzaron a entrar, inclusive Matt y Mello aparecieron charlando de forma alegre. Ella prefirió ignorarlos, le correspondió el saludo a Matt alzando la cabeza, pero a Mello, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron apartó la suya de inmediato. Aún no se sentía preparada para encararlo.

El profesor de química apareció y dio inicio a la lección. Linda estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Near aún no había llegado, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba? El profesor seguía hablando de un mundo donde al parecer el libro "The Sceptical Chymist" de Robert Boyle, era una obra fundamental para el mundo de la química. Pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, su mente estaba pensando en posibles lugares donde Near pudiese estar. Miraba cada tanto el reloj, como si con desearlo las manecillas se movieran más rápido, pero al contrario, hasta el segundero parecía moverse con pesadez.

Comenzó a estrujar su cabello y a morderse las uñas, tenía un mal presentimiento. Quizás Near se había enfermado y por eso no había asistido. Sí, esa podría ser una buena razón, pero llegó a su mente un recuerdo vago de un Near de trece años con más de cuarenta grados de fiebre yendo a clases, la maestra había tenido que llevarlo ella misma a la enfermería para que se atendiese. Si tomaba en cuenta aquello, Near no podía estar enfermo, ya que si lo estuviera aun así habría asistido.

Por fin el profesor dio por terminada la clase y dejó el salón, Linda se levantó de su lugar sin siquiera recoger sus cosas y salió disparada a buscar a Near. A algunos les pareció extraño el comportamiento de la chica, pero otros —como Mello y Matt— sabían el porqué su acción.

Linda corría, detestaba no tener buena condición física ya que el aliento se le agotaba y tenía la necesidad de descansar, pero eso no la haría detenerse. No podía evitar pensar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, que lo que descubriría no sería agradable, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Near y más ahora que habían dado un paso tan grande en su relación —al menos lo era para ella—.

Revisó el comedor y nada, la sala y nada, la cocina, nada, el patio… ¡nada! Parecía como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado. Solo le quedaba un lugar por revisar: su habitación. Se dirigió allí y tocó despacio, al no recibir respuesta tocó más fuerte, al poco tiempo su paciencia se agotó y terminó abriendo la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que esta no tenía seguro. Al dar un primer vistazo no observó nada fuera de lo normal, todo estaba sumamente ordenado, como la última vez que había estado allí, pero algo andaba mal, en la estantería no estaban sus juguetes ni los libros que alguna vez había visto. Mandando al diablo las reglas de privacidad, se acercó hasta el closet y deslizó la puerta, ¡tampoco estaba su ropa! Revisó los cajones encontrándose con el mismo resultado. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Solo cruzó por su mente la imagen de la única persona que podía resolverle sus dudas: Roger. Bajó hasta la oficina del director y entró al lugar sin protocolo alguno. Roger se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa torcida, la cual le provocó un escalofrió a Linda. De manera más tímida se acercó hasta el anciano; este, al contrario de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, no le reprendió por haber entrado de esa manera tan estruendosa, su reacción fue todo lo contrario.

—Linda, qué sorpresa tu visita —empezó, a ella le extrañaba ese tono de voz tan amable, pocas veces lo escuchaba en el director—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Mire… verá, hoy Near no vino a clases y lo busqué por todas partes, pero no lo encontré. Fui a su habitación y sus cosas no están. ¿Dónde se supone que está? —preguntó angustiada, temía la respuesta que el director pudiese darle, aunque en el fondo ya la conocía.

—Near se ha ido…

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió exaltada —. ¿Cómo… cuándo? ¿A dónde y por qué?

—Veo que aún siques haciendo muchas preguntas a la vez —continuó de forma divertida, Linda apretó con fuerza los puños, esa actitud la hacía enfurecer.

—Contésteme… por favor —agregó las últimas palabras solo por cortesía, en el fondo deseaba zarandear al maldito anciano.

—¿Recuerdas la visita de la fundación _Better Children's Life_? Ellos estaban muy interesados en Nate. —Linda se sorprendió ante la mención del verdadero nombre de Near, Roger jamás lo llamaba de esa manera—. Le ofrecieron la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en el extranjero y él aceptó. En estos momentos debe estar en un vuelo directo a Norteamérica.

—¡Estados Unidos! ¿Pero desde cuándo se planeó esto?

—Desde noviembre para ser exactos, Near demostró ser un tanto indeciso.

—¿Nunca volverá? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

—No lo creo, ¿para qué? No tenía a nadie aquí, nada lo ata a Inglaterra. Tengo entendido que ahora vivirá en Massachusetts, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

—Pero… ¿cómo pudo haberse ido así como así? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo?

—Ahora estará bajo el cargo de un tutor, no lo dejé ir a su suerte. Para Near es una gran oportunidad que espero y sepa aprovechar, además este acontecimiento pone en alto el nombre de Wammy's House.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del director. A él lo tenía sin cuidado el paradero de Near, lo único que a ese viejo le interesaba era su maldita institución. Por primera vez en su vida, Linda maldijo al orfanato que tanto apreciaba.

Salió furiosa de la oficina, completamente angustiada. ¿Por qué se Near se había ido de esa manera? ¿Por qué cuando se vieron en la noche no le dijo nada sobre eso? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se dignó a despedirse? Y sobre todo, si él sabia que se iría, ¿por qué la había casi besado? Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, una parte de sí misma sabía que Near había jugado con ella, que lo sucedido la noche anterior solo lo había hecho para burlarse. Tal vez todo lo que Mello le decía era verdad y Near era la persona más egoísta e inhumana del mundo.

Mello. Ella lo había rechazado sin piedad alguna, siendo que realmente le había demostrado que la quería. Si lo analizaba, él siempre estaba cuando necesitaba de alguien, podía confiar en él cuando quería o tenía la necesidad de hablar y era divertido pasar el tiempo a su lado. Quizás la persona que realmente le convenía era él y no Near, pero por más que quisiera convencerse de ello, era demasiado pronto para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Le dolía la partida de Near y mucho, sentía una opresión en el pecho que le estrujaba todos sus órganos. Deseaba llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y que le doliera la cabeza, quería maldecir a Near una y otra vez hasta convencerse de odiarlo. Pero sobre todo, quería odiar a Near con la misma intensidad que lo quería. Si lo odiaba, tal vez la tristeza durase menos y no dolería tanto.

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Espero que aún les siga gustando la historia y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que la han seguido y que han dejado un comentario, o han puesto alerta y favoritos.**

**Como siempre, gracias a Hikari Blossom por seguir siendo mi Beta en esta idea algo loca. Y a LizAckerman ya que ella también me ha ayudado un poco en la trama.**

**Por cierto, ****Cissy me mencionó algo que olvide aclarar en el capitulo anterior. "****Ampak ti si lepa se mi", si se traduce como "eres hermosa para mí". Esta en esloveno.**

**Cualquier duda, intentaré responderla, solo háganmelo saber. Y cualquier crítica también díganmela.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ellie…**


	10. After Story

**Hola!**

**Perdon por el retraso, pero la escuela se complico un poco. Gracias a Dios ya salí de vacaciones. ¡Te amo semana santa!**

**Por cierto, ya cumplí un año en Fanfiction, me siento increíble. Además a este fandom de Death Note le guardo un cariño especial, ya que fue al primero que ingresé y del cual comencé a escribir n_n**

**Bien sin preámbulos vayamos a lo importante, el fic.**

_**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata, yo no gano nada con esto.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10: _**After Story**_

* * *

Todos los alumnos salieron disparados del salón de artes, a nadie le gustaba demasiado esa clase y menos a Linda, la cual seguía parada en el mismo lugar sin moverse ni un milímetro. Estaba dispuesta a terminar de pintar el lienzo que había comenzado esa misma tarde. Quería lograr que quien observara la pintura, realmente sintiera que estaba admirando el verdadero paisaje de _La Toscana_. Deslizaba el carboncillo con parsimonia, así asegurarse de que cada trazo que daba estaba bien hecho.

Había regresado al taller de artes, pues ya no le servía de nada continuar en dibujo técnico —además de que no le agradaba en absoluto— y lo que hacía en ese momento era ponerse al corriente en las clases de artes, que si bien no lo necesitaba, nunca estaba de más. Se encontraba por terminar su trabajo, pero un pequeño toque en su hombro izquierdo la sacó de su concentración. Giró bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Matt.

—No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este taller como para quedarte más tiempo que los demás. Yo detesto este lugar —mencionó, mientras tenía la mirada fija en la obra casi terminada.

—Si no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí entonces?

Matt despegó la vista de la obra y la miró a los ojos, le sonrió con dulzura, esa acción provocó una sensación de regocijo en Linda. Incluso se ruborizó ligeramente. Tenía que admitirlo, Matt era un chico atractivo.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, te he visto muy decaída desde… —calló por un momento, no era buena idea mencionar aquel suceso de nuevo—. Tú sabes.

—Mira, de alguna manera intento que no me afecte, pero aún es reciente, no ha pasado ni siquiera un mes. Y te mentiría si te dijera que no me duele.

—¿Sabes, Linda? —Su semblante cambió a uno un poco más animado, ella lo miró expectante—. Dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños, cumpliré dieciséis.

Ahora que la chica lo meditaba, era verdad. Enero estaba por acabarse y el día del cumpleaños de Matt era exactamente el primero de febrero. Se abofeteó mentalmente por olvidar esa fecha.

—¿Y ya te sientes grande por cumplir dieciséis? —preguntó burlona, Matt solo dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—No precisamente, aunque sí lo veo del modo negativo, cumplir años significa que me queda menos tiempo en el orfanato y pues en cuanto sea mayor de edad tendré que irme. Pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar.

—¿Entonces? —enarcó una ceja a la vez que lo miraba interrogativa.

—Tú cumplirás los dieciséis hasta el seis de julio, tal vez ahora veas lejana esa fecha pero llegará. El tiempo pasa rápido, cuando menos te das cuenta ya eres casi un adulto, no digo que yo lo sea, pero la vida se va demasiado pronto. Tienes que disfrutar cada momento que esta te dé e intentar buscar la felicidad. No debes enfrascarte en las cosas negativas, ni aferrarte a algo que no vale la pena.

—Eso es fácil para ti, todo te vale una reverenda… —Cuando se dio cuenta que expulsaría una palabra malsonante, decidió plantear su expresión de otro modo—. No le tomas demasiada importancia a las cosas y siempre se te ve sonriente. Debes ser muy feliz, Matt.

—En realidad no, pero intento que las cosas malas no me afecten demasiado. ¿De qué serviría pasarme toda mi existencia deprimido? Solo he aprendido a sonreír incluso en momentos malos.

A Linda le sorprendió esa declaración. Matt era una caja de sorpresas, la cual ocultaba demasiadas cosas, más de lo que parecía en realidad. El chico volvió a hablar.

—Te confesaré algo, Linda, pero de esta habitación no debe salir jamás. Es algo que no me gusta recordar, serás a la segunda persona que se lo cuento.

Ella asintió, intuyendo quién habría sido la primera persona en saber aquel secreto. Los ojos verdes de Matt reflejaron cierto deje de melancolía, algo que nunca había visto en ellos. El joven suspiró y prosiguió a hablar.

—Mis padres no murieron, yo no soy huérfano, pero jamás tuve una familia. —A pesar de que a Linda casi se le salían las lágrimas al escuchar aquello, Matt seguía tan tranquilo como siempre—. Ellos jamás me quisieron en su vida, de hecho ni siquiera podía decirles "mamá" y "papá".

Volteó y la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Linda no sabía si abrazarlo para consolarlo o dejar que prosiguiera, el mismo Matt optó por la segunda opción.

—Pero aun así, no me puedo quejar. Acabé llegando a un buen lugar y he conocido a grandes personas. Mello es como el hermano que jamás tuve y tú eres como mi prima, pero también podrías ser mi cuñada si juegas bien tus cartas. —Linda le pellizcó el brazo, haciendo que el chico tuviera que sobarse la parte lastimada.

—Ya me parecía extraño que no insistieras con el tema —expresó, ignorando la mueca de dolor en el rostro de pelirrojo—. Arruinaste este momento con ese comentario.

Matt solo atinó a reír.

—Está bien, ya no insistiré, quiero conservar mi brazo. Solo te digo que no te niegues a otros horizontes. —Se retiró, pero se mantuvo unos segundos al lado de la puerta. Antes de salir, giró su rostro hacia la chica—. Recuerda: sonríele a la vida si no te sonríe ella a ti.

Salió del lugar dejándola completamente sola. Aquella plática y en gran parte la confesión, la habían dejado pensativa. Comparado con los de Matt, sus problemas no eran nada. Era como hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo que sería pasajero. Sabía que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero no necesariamente tiene que oprimirte por el resto de tu vida.

_Sonríele a la vida si ella no te sonríe a ti._

Definitivamente haría de aquella frase su nueva filosofía de vida.

La normalidad regresó a su vida, aunque de alguna forma u otra, ahora había un ligero vacío que absolutamente nada podía llenar, pero ella estaba decidida a ignorar esa sensación. ¿De qué le servía dejar que ese sentimiento la derrumbara? No podía dejarse vencer por algo como eso. Además, estaba convencida de que eso sería pasajero, que tarde o temprano terminaría olvidándolo y, si mantenía su mente ocupada, eso sucedería más rápido. Se concentraba mucho más en clases, intentaba relacionarse más con otras niñas del orfanato para así poder construir una gran vida social. Poco a poco pudo volver a dibujar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Volvió a ser la misma que era: la alegre, simpática y amigable Linda. Inclusive era una mejor versión de ella. A veces parecía que nada nunca hubiese ocurrido. Solo esperaba que ninguna persona removiera aquel recuerdo que la lastimaba tanto.

Había veces que no lo comprendía y, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, todo fue haciéndose más confuso. ¿Por qué el primer amor era así? Tenía claro que siempre lo recordaría, para bien o para mal, pero, ¿cómo era posible que ese cariño aún estuviera de alguna forma presente luego de lo sucedido? No quería encontrar una respuesta y cada vez que ese asunto intentaba acaparar su mente, lo expulsaba con otro asunto sin sentido. Ya no valía la pena.

* * *

_**AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido, más de lo que ella hubiera deseado; Matt tenía razón. Cuando menos lo imaginó, ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y llegó el momento de marcharse de Wammy's House, el único lugar más cercano a un hogar que había tenido. No dejaba demasiado atrás, nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, al único que podía considerar como tal era a Matt, pero él se había marchado antes debido a que su décimo-octavo cumpleaños había caído con anterioridad. Mello tampoco estaba, se había marchado casi a la par que Matt, solo que un poco antes que este último.

Cuando hizo sus maletas para marcharse del lugar, Linda se sorprendió por todas las cosas que había logrado recabar a lo largo de su estadía; entre libros, lienzos, pinturas y ropa, se vio invadida, no podía llevárselo todo, así que terminó dejando gran parte de aquella ropa en el orfanato, de cualquier manera, ya no le quedaba bien y necesitaba comprarse prendas más adecuadas para su edad. Wammy's le había dejado demasiadas cosas buenas, con la sola mención del orfanato sería admitida en cualquier universidad, de eso no había duda, además tampoco es como si se fuera con las manos vacías, Roger le había entregado dinero para que se solventara mientras lograba obtener estabilidad en "la vida real", no era demasiado, pero sí suficiente. Ahora lo único por lo cual debía preocuparse era por encontrar una buena universidad.

Linda no se veía tras un escritorio o manejando las finanzas de alguien más, elegir una carrera no le fue complicado, desde niña supo cual era su vocación y no iba a desaprovechar el talento que sabía que tenía: estudiaría artes. Londres era la sede de la _Tate Gallery _y del Museo Británico; la ciudad era una capital cultural del mundo y un lugar especial para estudiar arte, si lograba saber desenvolverse en ese mundo ya tendría su futuro asegurado. Tampoco tardó demasiado en elegir una universidad: estudiaría en Camberwell.

Nunca se le dificultó su nuevo instituto, tampoco lograr hacer buenas amistades —aunque estaba consciente de que no eran sinceras—. Tampoco tardó en independizarse de Roger, consiguió un trabajo parcial ayudando a una de sus profesoras en la restauración de obras en algunos museos, además de haber obtenido una beca debido a sus buenas calificaciones. Linda ya no le temía a vivir de verdad, no era tan difícil como se había imaginado en un principio.

Dos años después de su partida, un día que decidió salir a tomar un café con un chico de su misma clase, sucedió lo que menos creyó posible: lo volvió a ver. Sus cabellos pelirrojos destacaban entre todas las personas del lugar, además de poseer un porte bastante atractivo, todas las meseras peleaban por ir a atender la mesa de aquel joven. Linda se acercó, temiendo que él quizás no la reconocería —o que tal vez solo estaba confundiendo a la persona con su compañero de orfanato— su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando el joven sin darle tiempo a nada, se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Linda! —gritó, provocando que más de uno de los presentes en el local voltearan a mirarlos—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Lo mismo digo, a mí también me alegra verte —le dijo mientras correspondía su efusivo abrazo—. Pero suéltame un poco, no puedo respirar —reclamó.

Matt no había cambiado casi nada con los años, solo había aumentado de estatura y sus rasgos habían madurado, además de haber adquirido un toque bastante encantador; se trataba de un niño grande, demasiado atractivo, bastante infantil, un buen tipo.

Gracias a ese encuentro comenzaron a frecuentarse, él le platicó que había conseguido entrar a la universidad de Brístol, donde estudiaba ingeniería en informática; a Linda no le sorprendió la decisión de su viejo amigo por estudiar aquella carrera, Matt siempre había destacado en computación, además que su adicción a los videojuegos le había obligado a especializarse más en cosas de esa índole. Lo que no le gustaba era la nueva adicción que había tomado Matt: el tabaco. Él se justificó con la idea de que lo relajaba, ella solo bufó ante esa excusa tan idiota, aun así tuvo que aceptarlo, aunque impuso la condición de que no fumara cerca de ella.

Haberse topado nuevamente con Matt, propició un encuentro que a ella le hubiera gustado retrasar lo más posible —o evitarlo—. Un día en que quedó de verse con Matt en la cafetería de siempre, le sorprendió verlo acompañado de un joven rubio, al principio no supo identificarlo, pero una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, lo recordó de inmediato; de cualquier forma sería imposible olvidarlo. Aunque volver a ver a Mello no era lo que se esperaba.

—Mira, Mello, es la sorpresa de la que te hablé. —La voz de Matt rompió el silencio que se había generado, sacando a los otros dos de sus pensamientos—. ¿No te alegra ver a Linda?

El rubio no respondió al instante, se aclaró la garganta y se levantó a saludarla.

—¿Cómo has estado, Linda? —El saludo no fue efusivo, solo un simple apretón de manos, pero eso fue suficiente para provocar que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la chica acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo.

—Bien, ¿y qué me dices de ti? Al parecer te ha ido excelente —preguntó, solo para poder entablar una conversación. Mello se encogió de hombros.

—No me quejo.

Luego de una larga charla, cada uno se puso al corriente de la vida del otro. A parecer, los inseparables amigos habían seguido manteniendo contacto, aunque reconocieron que se habían distanciado debido a que Mello se había mudado a Oxfordshire, para estudiar en la universidad de Oxford. Al contrario de cualquier pronóstico, Mello había estudiado ingeniería en química industrial. Al parecer le gustaba esa carrera debido a lo complicada que llegaba a ser, seguía imponiéndose retos y probándose a sí mismo.

Terminó por renacer la amistad que habían dejado pendiente en el orfanato, sin embargo, algo para Linda había cambiado. Se sentía extraña al lado de Mello, cada vez que estaban a solas llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de cuando él le había declarado sus sentimientos, no era tan fácil volver a tener una amistad con el chico. Se sentía estúpida, recordando aquello, algo que tal vez el mismo Mello ya había olvidado. Al menos era lo que ella creía.

Las salidas que tenían dejaron de incluir a Matt de por medio, siendo solo el rubio y ella. Las risas y las palabras reconfortantes inundaban la atmósfera cada vez que salían juntos, aprendió a conocer varios aspectos de Mello que nunca tuvo en cuenta y él comenzó a descubrir la faceta de Luciana, no la de Linda, pero ambas le encantaban por igual.

El momento de sus respectivas graduaciones llegó. Matt dio por terminada su estadía en Brístol y, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros de generación, obtuvo uno de los mejores promedios, además de un reconocimiento especial. Por ello, Matt organizó una pequeña reunión en su departamento —la cual terminó volviéndose una alocada fiesta—. Invitó a algunos amigos, incluidos Mello y Linda. Matt estaba completamente ebrio. Hacía cosas sin pensar y comenzaba a cantar a capela canciones tales como _We_ _are the Champions_ o _We are young_. Nadie olvidaría jamás esa reunión, pero no precisamente por el espectáculo del anfitrión. Matt tomó una copa de _whisky_ y comenzó a golpearla con una cuchara, llamando la atención de todos.

—Antes que nada gracias, de verdad, gracias por estar aquí. —Comenzó con su discurso. Mello ni se inmutó en retenerlo, quería verlo hacer el ridículo, sería divertido y se convertiría en una gran anécdota para contar en futuras reuniones—. Quiero agradecer… al… al orfanato que me vio nacer… digo que me crió… quiero decir… mierda.

Se veía patético, Linda incluso contenía su risa, pero creía que ya no podría aguantar más.

—También a mis profesores, a los de la universidad también. Y sobre todo, agradecer a mi queridísimo amigo, Mello. —El aludido palideció al escuchar su nombre, Matt sonrió ante su gesto de sorpresa—. Te quiero, Mello, de una manera no-homosexual. De cualquier manera jamás tendría oportunidad, tú aún estás perdidamente enamorado de mi prima, Linda. Por cierto, gracias a ti también, Linda.

Mello se atragantó con la saliva que estaba pasando en ese instante y miró por inercia a Linda, quien dejó caer la copa de alcohol que sostenía y salió corriendo del departamento. Mello intentó detenerla, pero en ese instante Matt se acercó hasta él y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Vaya, no creí que lo tomaría así, pero era mejor que lo supiera ¿no crees, amigo? —Mello no respondió, aún no salía del shock. Matt chasqueó la lengua—. Además ahora creo que sí tienes oportunidad.

De no haber sido porque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos —y porque eran grandes amigos—, Mello lo habría golpeado hasta el cansancio.

El enojo entre el rubio y el pelirrojo no duró demasiado tiempo, de alguna forma u otra, la indiscreción de Matt había ayudado en algo. El día de la graduación de Mello, Linda asistió. Fue la primera en felicitarlo y desearle suerte. Tal vez por la emoción del momento o porque en realidad lo deseaban, terminaron besándose en medio de la ceremonia. Un beso suave y lento, pero cargado de sentimiento. Volvieron a tratarse de la misma manera, como si Matt jamás hubiese dicho nada.

Y el día de la graduación de la chica, Mello le propuso una cita, no sería la primera salida que tendrían, pero sí la primera con ese título. Esa velada fue mágica, una cena en un bonito restaurant y una caminata bajo las estrellas en una de las calles más transitadas de Londres. Luego de aquella primera cita, llegó la segunda, después la tercera y así sucesivamente hasta que perdieron la cuenta, hasta que llegó el momento de una relación formal.

—Nos conocemos de hace mucho, Linda… bastante, diría yo. —Comenzó el rubio. No sabía con exactitud cómo se lo propondría o qué iba a decirle, solo estaba dejando que sus palabras fluyeran.

—Creo que sí y pues creo que he aprendido a conocerte mejor ahora, que cuando estábamos en el orfanato. —Le miró divertida, él le regaló una leve sonrisa—. Acéptalo, siempre has tenido un carácter difícil, en ocasiones eras insoportable.

—¿Mira quién lo dice? La chica más pacífica del mundo. —Linda rodó los ojos, él tenía razón. Su manera de ser era bastante similar.

—Como sea, al menos yo era adorable y reaccionaba más rápido que tú. Reacciono más rápido que tú.

—¿Adorable? Claro, parecías una muñeca, una dulce y tierna muñeca de porcelana, sobre todo por lo plana que eras... por lo plana que aún eres. —_Touche_, dio en el blanco. Logró que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada. Se veía encantadora de ese modo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que aunque seas plana, histérica y muchas otras cosas más, eres la mejor chica que he conocido. —Si ya estaba sonrojada, lo último declarado por el chico hizo que se ruborizara aún más. Él la tomó de las manos y le miró fijamente.

Linda se perdió en los ojos azules de Mello, para ella ya no existía nada más allá de las orbes del chico. Se acercó para besarlo. Él no se lo dijo verbalmente, pero sabía el significado de sus acciones y de su mirada. A partir de ese momento ya no eran solo amigos. Se separaron minutos después y un silencio inundó el ambiente, hasta que Mello volvió a hablar.

—Solo te lo diré una vez ¿de acuerdo? —El semblante del joven se había endurecido de la nada, por lo que Linda asintió rápidamente. Mello suspiró.

—Te quiero Linda y me gustaría mantener una relación formal contigo, ¿aceptas? —Sus palabras fueron duras y carentes de romanticismo, aun así, ella se abalanzó a sus brazos diciéndole "sí" una y otra vez.

Permanecieron casi una hora en la misma posición y fue solo hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos comenzaban a adormilarse que se separaron. Luego de la cena, decidieron informarle de inmediato a Matt y su reacción fue la esperada, los felicitó a ambos, en el fondo era lo que siempre había deseado: una relación entre Mello y Linda. Ahora sabía que sus amigos en verdad eran felices.

Tiempo después, durante la fiesta de fin de año que organizó un amigo de Matt —amigo al cual recurría cada vez que quería divertirse— la pareja fue invitada. Durante el calor de la noche y unos tragos de más, los besos y las caricias no tardaron en hacerse presentes, poco a poco la temperatura entre ambos fue aumentando haciendo casi imposible que pararan. Tuvieron que retirarse temprano del lugar, para hacer del departamento de Mello su próximo destino. En cuanto llegaron, volvieron a retomar la actividad que dejaron pendiente durante la fiesta, ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad. Mello la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, de la cual solo emanaban gemidos y suspiros sugestivos. Hizo suya a Linda por primera vez.

Mello se convirtió en el hombre de su vida, Matt reforzó su titulo de gran amigo y ella se convirtió en una de las artistas más importantes en la ciudad de Londres. Nada en su vida faltaba, nada estaba de sobra, pero a pesar de todo todavía sentía un pequeño hueco en ocasiones. No podía evitar recordar a aquella persona, el recuerdo era efímero, pero cuando lograba apoderarse de su mente la incitaba a llorar. Por eso intentaba mantener su cabeza siempre ocupada. Esa persona jamás volvería, nunca regresaría y mucho menos por ella.

Ahora _él _era la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo.

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o crítica, háganmela saber con un review. **

**Gracias a Hikari Blossom (Beta) y a LizAckerman por sus aportaciones.**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que han comentado, han puesto alertas y favoritos, gracias a ustedes hemos llegado al capítulo diez, siendo sincera, al iniciar con esta idea creía que a lo mucho serian 8 capítulos, pero va para largo jeje. Y si, para todas los que lo intuían, si hubo salto de tiempo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado. **

**Hace mucho y no respondo reviews, así que volveré a hacerlo: **

**Cana Lawliet-san****: **_Bien, tenías razón en lo del salto de tiempo, le atinaste. Y pues en sí, Linda no acepto a Mello por venganza o rabia, más bien fue por algo más, pero de cualquier modo, tarde o temprano comenzara los altibajos en su relación. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. _

**PaotCraft****: **_Que bueno que te gusto la escena del casi-beso. Más adelante se revelara el verdadero motivo por el que Near lo hizo, porque Oh si, Near volverá a aparecer. En este capítulo solo quise plantear lo que sucedió luego de. Nos leemos después._

**Dai-chan5****: **_Hola! Que bueno que mi historia te haya gustado tanto, tus comentarios me han halagado mucho. Espero no sea la última vez que reciba comentarios tuyos. Por cierto, hoy también actualicé "Like Any Boy" en Soul Eater. No sé si lo hayas leído primero. Nos vemos._

**VioletJoy****: **_Gracias por tu comentario, espero no sea el último que vea de tu parte, a mí también me gusta Sin Bandera y sobretodo esa canción que mencionaste. Y ¿enserio te hizo llorar? Wow, eso es nuevo para mí. En fin, gracias por los ánimos, y por leer!_

**Cissy: **_Tu traducción no fallo en nada XD. Gracias por haberme recordado ese detalle, es que soy muy distraída. Mira, Linda pensó eso en aquel momento por coraje, no se acercó a Mello para olvidar a Near, fue por otra razón, pero esa estabilidad no durará mucho. Gracias por leer._

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ellie…**


	11. Bon Jorno

**Hola!**

**¿Pues qué pensaron? ¿Qué había abandonado el fic? No señor, este fic lo termino porque lo termino. Solo tuve complicaciones: la escuela, problemas personales, y bueno, también me metí de lleno en otro fandom, pero no por ello voy a dejar esta historia a medias.**

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar un par de cosas: a partir de este cap otros personajes de Death Note aparecerán, aunque sus roles no serán necesariamente como en el anime o manga. Y bueno, a partir de este momento podría declararse una especie de "segunda etapa" en el fic.**

**Y también quiero dar gracias a:**

**P**aotCraft**, ****n**angrayson**, ****l**izAckerman** , ****C**issy** , ****V**ioletJoy**, ****C**ana Lawliet-san** , ****n**ico ale**, ****M**ay-chi** , ****S**amantha**, ****K**IM JEEVAS**, ****K**aren Hikari**, ****O**sanai senpai** y a ****0-**Luna Love-0**.**

**Sus reviews me animaron a retomar esta historia y me regresaron la inspiración. También a aquellas otras lectoras (o lectores, a lo mejor hay alguno por ahí) que han puesto en alerta, favoritos o leen sin más. Gracias!**

**Y sobretodo a Hikari Blossom, es una gran Beta.**

**En fin, vayamos a lo importante, el fic.**

_**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata, yo no gano nada con esto.**_

* * *

Capítulo 11: _**Bon Jorno**_

* * *

_Ese día era especial._

El molesto despertador sonó. Linda sacó su mano de entre las sábanas intentando apagar el molesto aparato, cosa que logró luego de varios intentos fallidos. Se incorporó en la cama y lanzó un bostezo para luego levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha rápida. Tenía la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde y ese día tenía una cita muy de la ducha, fue corriendo a su pequeña cocina y del refrigerador sacó un cartón de jugo de naranja; ni siquiera tomó un vaso, lo bebió directamente, ya iba demasiado retrasada como para perder más tiempo y la persona con la que se encontraría detestaba la impuntualidad. Dejó el cartón en el mismo lugar y salió de su departamento a paso apresurado.

Tomóun taxi y se dio la oportunidad de tomar un leve respiro. Ese día sería largo y ajetreado, no solo por la cita que tendría, sino por lo que ocurriría una vez entrada la noche. Había esperado ese momento durante tanto tiempo que casi le parecíairreal que efectivamente fuese a suceder. Era una fecha demasiado importante para ella y para _él_. Todo debía salir a la perfección.

El taxi detuvo su andar y con ello Linda salió de sus pensamientos. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se adentró en la que había sido su escuela mucho tiempo atrás: la Universidad de Camberwell. Saludó a las personas que pasaban junto a ella y recorrió los pasillos que hacía apenas unos años transitaba para ir a sus respectivas clases. Hasta que llegó a esa oficina. La secretaria la reconoció de inmediato y le permitió la entrada. Linda no esperó ni un momento más y abrió la puerta con delicadeza; lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de la que había sido su maestra:_MerrieKenwood_,apodada por el medio artístico como Wedy,había sidoascendida en la institución, por ello había dejado de impartir clases en la universidad. Con la mirada, la mujer le pidió a Linda que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, la chica obedeció y sonrió al tener de nuevocara a cara a la que había sido su profesora favorita.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, Luciana —comenzó a hablar la mujer con ese acento tan peculiar que tenía; a leguas se notaba que era americana.

Su ex maestra era la única persona que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre; a Linda no le molestaba en absoluto, ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

—A mí también me agrada volver a verla, maestraWedy, aunque me sorprendió el hecho de que me hubiera citado de forma tan repentina.

—Hay una razón para ello. De hecho, hay tres.

—¿Y cuáles son ? —inquirió Linda, curiosa.

—La primera es que necesito pedirte un favor, ¿podrías dar hospedaje a una nueva estudiante que vendrá de intercambio? Es japonesa y desconoce por complete la ciudad. —Linda la miró sorprendida—. Descuida, será temporal, solo mientras la chica se adapta.

—Bueno, vivo sola y eso… pero, ¿de quién se trata?

—Su nombre es Sayu Yagami, es una joven fotógrafa con mucho talento.

—Bueno… —Meditó su respuesta. Realmente no teníaningún inconveniente y si la profesora le estaba pidiendo ese favor personalmente,¿cómo podría negarse?—. De acuerdo. Será un gusto recibir a la señorita Yagami en mi casa.

—Gracias, entonces… ¿también podrías ir a recogerla al aeropuerto el lunes, como a eso de las diez de la mañana?

—Por supuesto, serépuntual.

Wedy sonrió y tomó la taza de café que se encontraba a su izquierda, bebió un poco y volvió a dejarla en el mismo lugar. Su mirada se posó nuevamente en la joven.

—Habiendo arreglado eso, quería informarte que el domingo es la boda de mi hija ¿la recuerdas?

—Heather, ¿no? ¿Cómopodría olvidarla? Es una chica entusiasta. —Y sí que la recordaba, aquella chica se había autoproclamado su más grande fan.

—Ella me pidió que te invitara a su boda personalmente. Si lo deseas, Mihael puede ir, él también está invitado.

Linda se ruborizó al escuchar ese nombre.

—El domingo no tengo nada que hacer, tal ves asista. Y respecto a Mello, ya veré.

—Sabes Lucy, mi esposo tambiénestá interesado en verte —le informó seria —. Tiene una propuesta que hacerte, por eso requiero tu presencia.

—Entonces ahí estaré sin falta —declaró animada—. Y dígame, ¿cuál era la tercera razón por la que me citó?

—Quería verte—respondió con simpleza y ensanchando su sonrisa—, saber cómo estas, qué tal te va. Fuiste mi alumna preferida, es normal que sienta curiosidad sobre tu vida. Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Mihael?

Linda desvió la mirada apenada. Por alguna extrañarazón ese tipo de temas aún lograban hacerla sentir incómoda. Sabía que su rostro debía encontrarse completamente rojo, un gesto que su profesora siempre encontraba tierno.

—De hecho, hoy es nuestro aniversario —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Enhorabuena, Lucy¡muchas felicidades! —La mujer se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó fuertemente, casi hasta dejarla sin aire—. Y mucha suerte, ojalá y lo suyo dure muchos años más. Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano, seas tú la que me invite a su boda.

Linda abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante el comentario. Solo pudo asentir de manera nerviosa mientras Wedy aún la estrujaba entre sus brazos. Luego del emotivo momento, Linda salió del lugar. Se sentía extraña; después de las palabras pronunciadas por su ex profesora no podía alejar esa palabra de su mente: "matrimonio". Jamás se había detenido a pensar en esa palabra, todavía se creía demasiado joven como para atar su vida a la de alguien y por alguna razón desconocida para ella, nunca pensó en Mello de esa forma.

Comenzó a caminar, buscaba un taxi el cual pudiese llevarla de vuelta a su departamento, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que todosiban ocupados o ignoraban sus señales de parada. Chasqueó la lengua molesta y refunfuñó un par de insultos en su lengua natal. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso?Justo el día que más ocupada estaba.

—Hey, Linda.

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que la había llamado, encontrándose con Matt a unos metros de ella. Sutípica sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aunque eso era algo sin relevancia,Matt siempre sonreía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntóMatt,frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Así me saludas? Y yo que planeaba darte un aventón.

—Está bien… —suspiró exasperada, a veces detestaba esa actitud tan infantil del chico—. Hola, Matt,¿cómo estás? —saludó con una felicidad demasiado fingida, parecía una de esos actores sobreactuados de televisión abierta—. ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?

—Por supuesto, cuñada. Sube —le dijo, a la vez que señalaba su automóvil rojo que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el vehículo, ellase sentó en el lugar del vez que ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad, emprendieron marcha. Linda estaba absorta en el paisaje, a pesar de que lo conocía de memoria, jamás dejaba de admirarlo, cada día descubría un nuevo detalle que la hacía maravillarse aún más. Matt, por su parte, parecía muy concentrado en el camino, algo bastante raro en él. El silencio fue roto cuando el chico encendió la radio, cambió varias veces de estación, ninguna parecía convencerle, hasta que dejó una donde, al parecer, pasaban éxitos del pasado. Linda lo miró extrañada.

—No sabía que te gustaban _The Beatles_.

—¿A quién no le gustan?—contestó sorprendido.

Luego Linda comenzó a tararear la canción emitida, a pesar de que ella no se consideraba fanática de ese grupo de inmediato identificó la canción: se trataba de _Yestarday_.

Despegó su vista de su amigo para volver a enfocarse en el paisaje. Mattla notó seria, demasiado, y eso no era normal en ella. Decidió hacerle plática, pero antes de si quiera formular una pregunta, ella se le adelantó.

—¿Qué hacías por aquí Matt? —cuestionó—. No es muy común verte por estos rumbos.

—Una pequeña empresa de por aquí solicitó mis servicios, al parecer necesitaban actualizar su base de datos.¿Y tú qué hacías?

—Mi maestra me llamó para pedirme algunas cosas. Quiere que aloje a una estudiante de intercambio de Japón.

—Japonesa,¿eh?—repitió pícaramente. Linda ya sabíalo que significaba que él utilizara ese tono de voz—. ¿Y es guapa?

—Eso no lo sé.Pero te advierto, no te acerques a ella con esas intenciones, ¿escuchaste?

—Está bien, está bien, como tú digas. Pero debes presentármela. He oído que las japonesas son ardientes, solo que esconden todo eso debajo de una fachada de timidez.—Linda solo pudo rodar los ojos ante ese comentario tan fuera de lugar. Pero no podía hacer nada, Matt era así y al parecer no cambiaría… por ahora—.¿Y a dónde irán Mello y tú esta noche a cenar? Ya sabes, por lo del aniversario.

—A un restaurante italiano que abrieron hace poco —contestó—. ¿Cómo sabes que es nuestro aniversario?

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

—Mello no se ha cansado de repetirlo. No te imaginas el humor que trae, quiere que todo salga perfecto.

Linda no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquello. Mello, a pesar de ser frío, a veces distante y no muy dado a expresar su cariño, se preocupaba por ella, _por_ellos. Eso la alegraba.

—Llegamos—anunció Matt cuando estuvieron frente al edificio en el cual se alojaba Linda.

—Gracias, Matt. Te debo una.

Se bajó del auto y agitó la mano a modo de despedida, Matt hizo lo mismo.

—¡Que pasen buena noche!—gritó antes de arrancar el auto. Haciendo que Linda se ruborizara a más no poder y que las miradas de sus vecinos se clavaran en ella.

* * *

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido. Para empezar, aún no terminaba de alistarse. No podía decidirse entre el vestido negro o el azul cielo; el primero le parecía demasiado casual, y el segundo era demasiado corto para su gusto. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, su cabello estaba más rebelde que de costumbre. Al final optó por la prenda negra, a final de cuentas ese era el color favorito de Mello y, respecto a su cabello, decidió dejarlo atado en una coleta baja, de esa manera podía disimular un poco el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Su aspecto no era el que a ella le hubiera gustado tener, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Finalmente, solo retocó un poco su maquillaje. Se miró al espejo, no lucía tan mal, solo esperaba que su aspecto le agradara a Mello. Se suponía que la noche sería especial y no iba permitir que pequeñeces como esas opacaran la maravillosa velada que ambos tendrí cuanto se colocó los zapatos, llamaron a la puerta. Linda sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él; Mello tenía una forma peculiar de tocar el timbre —lo tocaba varias veces seguidas esperando sacarla de quicio—. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se encaminó a abrir la primero que vio cuando lo hizo fue el semblante serio del chico. Sabía que trataba parecer desinteresado, aunque según lo que Matt le había contado ese mismo día, era todo lo contrario. Mello le dirigió una mirada rápida, de arriba hacia abajo sin perder ni un solo detalle.

—Te ves bien.—Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Pero para Linda fue el mejor halago que le hubieran dicho en toda su vida. Mello jamás hacía cumplidos, y ese "te ves bien" para ella era como si le hubiera dicho "luces hermosa"—. ¿Nos vamos?

Linda asintió enérgicamente y salió acompañada del chico. Esa noche debía ser especial, algo dentro de ella le decía que quizá eso no duraría para siempre.

Definitivamente la noche no fue lo que ella hubiera esperado. No solo porque su arreglo personal no terminó por convencerla del todo, tampoco porque en el restaurante italiano se habían quedado sin reservación debido a que un político "prestigioso" hubiera reservado todo el lugar de la noche a la mañana, ni mucho menos fue porque terminaron pasando la velada en el departamento de ella. Fue una simple y odiosa razón: Linda se rehusó a pasar "tiempo de calidad" con él.

No la entendía, realmente no podía. Se suponía que eso era lo que estuvieron esperando toda la noche; pero al llegar el momento ella se retiró sin siquiera darle una explicación lógica. Linda lucía enfadada y por más que intentaba encontrar una buena razón para ese estado de ánimo no pudo hacerlo. No fue sino hasta que la misma chica se lo dijo.

—No puedo creer que eso fuera lo único que esperabas de la noche, ¡es nuestro aniversario, Mihael!

Cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre real eso no significaba nada bueno. Se recostó en el sillón de la sala y la miró despreocupado.

—No es eso, Linda. Pero si no pudimos cenar en ese maldito lugar al menos podemos aprovechar el momento en otras cosas.

—¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué hice hoy!

Suspiró agotado y rodó los ojos. Había ocasiones en que su novia lo sacaba de quicio.

—Bien, ¿qué hiciste hoy?

—Fui a ver a Wedy.

—¿Tu ex maestra? —Linda asintió—. ¿Para qué?

—Me pidió que hospedara por un tiempo a una estudiante de intercambio japonesa. Y acepté.—Mello le prestó más atención, ella continuó con su relato—. Y nos invitó a la boda de su hija.

—¿Nos?

—Sí, a los dos. Aunque entiendo que no quieras ir, tal vez tengas cosas más importantes que hacer…

—Linda —la interrumpió de forma abrupta —, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa. Puedo parecer indiferente a veces, pero realmente me interesa lo que hagas.

Ella se sonrojó ante sus palabras. Sabía que quizá Mello solo las decía con la intención de quedar bien y arreglar su falta de consideración de unos minutos atrás, pero aun así, adoraba cuando el chico tomaba esa faceta ligeramente dulce.

—¿Me acompañarás? Es el domingo.

—No creo poder, ese día quedé de terminar unos trabajos en la empresa.—Ella suspiró, sabía de antemano que era un tanto complicado que él pudiese acompañarla; el trabajo de Mello era demandante—. Pero te compensaré, lo prometo.

Antes de que él pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra más, ella se acercó, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá. Sin previo aviso le besó de forma apasionada, él correspondió casi de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en la habitación de la chica.

Al parecer sí pasaría "tiempo de calidad" con ella.

* * *

Según lo que la profesora Wedy le había informado, la boda de Heather se realizaría en _Royal Garden,_ uno de los tantos hoteles que Tierry Morello—el esposo de su maestra— había fundado; además, su cadena hotelera era de las más reconocidas en todo Londres. Una vez que puso un pie en el hotel no pudo evitar maravillarse. El lugar era realmente grande y maravilloso, tenía un leve toque que recordaba a la época victoriana pero a la vez era combinado con un aire moderno y sofisticado. Cruzó el vestíbulo hasta toparse con el organizador, que al verla la reconoció de inmediato y la guió hasta el salón donde se realizaba la ceremonia.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad. La novia y su cortejo cruzaron el pasillo hasta donde estaba el padre —y por ende, el novio— mientras los demás lanzaban pétalos de rosas blancas; a Linda la imagen le pareció adorable y, por un momento, cuando los novios estaban recitando sus votos matrimoniales, se imaginó a ella frente al altar, con un vestido blanco y abombado, tomando las manos del que sería su futuro marido. Pero había algo extraño en su fantasía y no fue consciente de ello hasta que se percató de que no eran las manos de Mello las que sostenía, sino las de… Sacudió su cabeza al tan solo pensarlo. Decidió centrar su total atención en lo que restaba de la ceremonia. En cuanto escuchó al padre recitar el "los declaró marido y mujer" no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aunque Heather fuera un dolor de cabeza, no dejaba de alegrarse por su felicidad y ella se veía regocijante de alegrí ceremonia terminó y esta dio paso a la recepció el lugar estaba adornado de forma elegante, la decoración era minimalista pero era justamente eso lo que le daba elegancia. Los manteles eran de un tenue color perla el cual combinaba a la perfección con las paredes y la vajilla, ¡y qué decir de la cristalería!, la cual era preciosa. La música del trió de cuerdas lograba hacer másameno el ambiente del lugar, dándole un toque sofisticado. El aroma a flores acompañaba la armonía: rosa blancas y orquídeas adornaban cada riñón del salón. Linda nunca había visto nada más precioso en toda su vida, sin duda alguna, era de las mejores recepciones a las que había asistido. Todas las personas vestían de forma elegante. Por un instante, se preguntó si su vestimenta estaría a la altura; había puesto bastante empeño en su imagen, intentando no perder la sencillez que siempre solía caracterizarla. Usaba un vestido color lila de corte sirena, largo, y su cabello lo había peinado en tirabuzones que caían a cada lado de su rostro. El maquillaje no era muy llamativo, ya que jamás le gustó usar tanto, ella era de las firmes creyentes en la belleza natural. Un mesero pasó por su lado y le ofreció una copa de vino, Linda dudó por un memento, pero al final la aceptó gustosa. Apenas iba a tomar el primer sorbo, cuando alguien la llamó a lo lejos.

—¡Luciana!—Escuchó la voz de su profesora y volteó el rostro para encararla.

Wedy se encontraba atareada en un vestido rojo bastante revelador para su edad —al menos eso creía Linda—, pero eso no hacía que la mujer dejara de verse despampanante. Su ex maestratenía el cuerpo que cualquier jovencita de veintitantos años —incluso Linda—deseaba.

—Lucy, me alegra que hayas venido. ¿Y Mihael?

—Él no pudo venir, tenía demasiado trabajo. Pero manda saludos.

—Mihael, siempre tan encantador —comentó la mujer entre suspiros—. ¿Y ya hablaste con mi hija? Ella tenía demasiadas ganas de saludarte.

—No he podido, Heather está muy ocupada —señaló a la aludida la cual se encontraba tomándose un sinfín de fotos con su ahora esposo—. Creo que la saludaré después.

—Bueno, en ese caso acompáñame, mi esposo desea hablarte de algo.—Antes de que Linda se diese cuanta ya la había tomado por la muñeca y comenzado a arrastrarla en dirección desconocida.

Caminaron entre demasiada gente, Linda temía que se le resbalará la copa de vino que, al juzgar por el color, debía tratarse de vino tinto y, según lo que sabía, esa era de las manchas más complicadas de quitar en cualquier prenda. El salón parecía hacerse máspequeño a cada segundo que pasaba. Para su gusto, había demasiada gente en el lugar y muy apenas la dejaban caminar. Para suerte de Linda, su maestra se detuvo y le soltó; Linda enfocó su vista al frente, encontrándose con varias personas que, al juzgar por sus elegantes trajes y movimientos casi calculados, debían tratarse de empresarios. Entre ellos sobresalía un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y de buen porte, al cual identificó de inmediato como TierryMorello, el cual se encontraba charlando con un tipo de menor edad y de cabello negro; por la pinta de este,debía suponer que también se trataba de alguien importante, quizá eran socio de Morello o algo parecido.

—Cariño —saludó Wedy, llamando la atención de su esposo—, ¿adivina quién vino?

Empujó levemente a Linda para que se uniera a la conversación. Ambos hombres la saludaron.

—Un gusto, Luciana. Soy TierryMorello, aunque tal vez me conozca con el sobrenombre de Aiber, preferiría que me llamarade la última manera—se presentó educadamente y luego señaló a su acompañante—. Él es Stephen Giovanni, mi socio.

El más joven la saludó también, con un leve apretón de manos.

—Confieso que soy un gran admirador suyo —mencionó Stephen aun sin despegar su vista de ella —. Mi esposa y yo hemos seguido de cerca su carrera.

—Muchísimas gracias, es un honor para mí.

—Bueno, pero eso no era de lo que quería hablarle, señorita Auditore—intervino Aiber—. Seré directo: estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, la creación de un nuevo hotel aún mejor que que supere a la competencia y anuestras propias expectativas.

—Así es —secundóStephen mientras bebía un poco de su copa de champagne—. Queremos que nuestro hotel se convierta en el más popular de todo Londres. Hemos contratado al equipo más capacitado, además de tener a nuestro servicio a uno de los mejores arquitectos de la actualidad.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Es simple, necesitamos su opinión. Sabemos que usted es artista, su buen gusto podría ayudarnos —continuó el otro hombrela vez que abrazaba a su esposa—.Usted podría trabajar en conjunto con nuestro arquitecto y así lograr un diseño innovador.Él vino desde Estados Unidos únicamente para participar en este proyecto. De hecho, él está aquí, permítame presentárselo.—Aiber comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada entre todos los invitados.

Stephen se retiró unos pasos para encontrarse con aquella persona y la encaminó hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

—Señorita Auditore—le llamó el hombre joven, logrando captar su atención. En cuanto Linda se giró, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro adquirió una expresión ó sus piernas temblar, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento—, permítame presentarle a la personaque participará en nuestro proyecto.—Stephen sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza lo señaló—, él es Nate River, nuestro arquitecto.

Lo último que sintió Linda fue como la copa de vino se resbalaba de sus manos.

…_Near_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado y que la demora sí haya valido la pena._**

_**¿Review…?**_


End file.
